Blind Love
by misteeirene
Summary: Wrong boy who Lived. Dumbledore declared Harry a squib and so he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle. What will everyone do when they find out that Harry is the true prophecy child? What condition will the Order find Harry in when they finally locate him. Abuse, slash, MPEG, rape, homeless, blind, prostitution, Harry/Bill/Charlie
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

Don't shoot me! I know that I hardly have time to update my other three fics. This plot was bugging me, so I decided to start it so I could clear my head for the other fics. I hope you enjoy it and let me know if I should continue! I will try to keep Dumbledore a good guy in this one :)

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Voldemort sneered at the cowering red head that was sniveling at his feet. He really was a pathetic excuse for a wizard. Cackling, he looked back up at the old wizard who was pointing his wand at his chest. "You call yourself the greatest wizard of the age Dumbledore, yet in all your wisdom, you proclaimed this weak child as the prophesied one."

Dumbledore looked at the Dark Lord in confusion. "What are you talking about Tom? Liam Potter is the Chosen One, he vanquished you when he was just a babe." He was trying to keep Tom talking until help arrived. He had to save Liam, he was their only hope for defeating Voldemort. He was a little disappointed that Tom took Liam down so easy, but he was only fifteen and still needed training.

Voldemort threw his head back and laughed. "This is not the snot nosed brat that defeated me." The snake like man threw a crucio at the teen, laughing as he screamed and thrashed at his feet. "This one cowered behind his brother crying. It was the raven haired child that defeated me. As soon as I saw the raven child, I knew that he was the one. Never before had I sensed such power in another being. At first I thought about taking him and training him, but I was blinded by the prophecy."

Dumbledore shook his head, trying not to panic. Voldemort had to be trying to trick him, there was no way that Harry was the Chosen One. He personally scanned the twins after the attack and Harry had no magic, he was a squib. "That can't be, he was a squib." he yelled back.

"A squib" taunted Voldemort. "That child as a baby was more powerful then you. Did you not even consider that after using so much magic to defeat me that his core would depleted?"

Dumbledore paled and the wand in his hand started shaking. How could he have not considered the possibility that Harry's core was just depleted? When he scanned the twins, Harry was showing zero magic, whereas Liam was showing above average for a child his age. James and Lilly had also informed him that young Harry had never showed any signs of accidental magic.

"Yes the great Albus Dumbledore, defeater of the Dark Lord Grindewald, made a mistake. He declared the wrong twin the savior, and banished the true savior to the muggle world. But don't worry, I will find the child and I will explain to him why his parents threw him away like trash. Can you imagine, the true savior of the wizarding world as a Death Eater? All that power at my disposable. " Voldemort looked around as Order of the Phoenix members started apparating in. Looking to James and Lily Potter, he sneered. "Your son is pathetic." he said. Levitating the crying red head, Voldemort sent him flying across the room, crashing into a stone wall. They were currently in an abandoned building where he had tricked the teen to coming so he could steal some of his blood. He needed Liam Potters blood so he could brew a tracking potion to find his twin brother, Harry Potter.

"Liam!" screamed Lily rushing to her sons side, she fell next to him crying. Her precious son wasn't moving, blood was dribbling out of his mouth, and he was as white as a ghost. With a shaking hand, she reached out to check his pulse. Closing her eyes she breathed out a sigh of relief, Liam was still breathing.

"Pathetic" said Voldemort. "You cuddle the below average child, yet toss away the incredibly powerful one." Voldemort looked around at all the Order members. "For fourteen years you worshipped the wrong twin. Liam Potter is not the child that defeated me, he doesn't even have half the magic that his brother does. You, in all your arrogance, turned your back on the true Chosen One, Harry Potter." Smiling at all assembled group, Voldemort apparated out.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

James and Lily took a seat at the large table that had been set up at Grimmauld Place for Order of the Phoenix meetings. After the events that went down earlier, Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting. Waiting on Dumbledore to arrive was Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Dedalus Diggle, Aberforth Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sturgis Podmore, and James and Lily Potter.

"Lily, how is Liam?" asked a concerned Remus.

Lily rubbed her bloodshot eyes and looked to her long time friend. "Poppy had to mend a broken arm and three broken ribs, he has a concussion and is suffering from the after affects of multiple crucio's." Lily took the napkin that her loving husband handed her and blew her nose. "He is really shook up and scared. Poppy had to give him a Dreamless Sleep potion to settle him down."

Dumbledore walked into the kitchen looking every bit his age. Sitting down he looked at his friends, family and co-workers. Every one of them he cared deeply for, and had been a part of their lives since they entered Hogwarts.

"Is it true what he said, Albus?" asked an exhausted James Potter. He hadn't been able to get Voldemort's words out of his head. He had been replaying that Halloween night in his head over and over again for the past few hours. Up until that fateful night his life had been almost perfect. He had the perfect wife, perfect friends and two perfect twin boys. The only shadow on his perfect life was Voldemort, the Death Eaters and the war.

Dumbledore lowered his head and sat quietly in the chair at the head of the table. "I honestly don't know, but I see no reason not to believe Voldemort. I scanned both boys that night and only Liam showed magic. I never took into consideration that Harry's core could have been depleted from shielding himself and Liam from the killing curse."

"I'm confused." said Charlie Weasley. "I didn't know that Liam even had a twin." Charlie Weasley stood at six feet, was extremely muscular, had long red hair, a face full of freckles, and blue eyes. Charlie worked as a dragon handler in Romania and as such had huge callouses on his hands and a handsome but tough weather beaten face.

"Not many people knew of little Harry." explained Sirius sadly. "Harry was the oldest of the pair, but also the smallest. Liam was born at a healthy 6 pounds 11 ounces and was 20 inches long. Little Harry was only 4 pounds 61/2 ounces and 18 inches long. Liam was born screaming at the top of his lungs, while Harry hardly made a sound. Harry looked like James but had Lily's emerald eyes, the complete opposite of Liam who has Lily's hair and James' eyes." Sirius closed his eyes as he pictured his sweet little godson. He wasn't there when they took Harry away, but he refused to talk to James for three years after he found out. Even now after all these years, he hasn't been able to forgive James and Lily for getting rid of his pup. He would have taken Harry and raised him in a heartbeat if he had known, he didn't give a shit if his cub was a squib.

Remus cleared his throat. He too still couldn't forgive James and Lily for what they did to Harry. "Harry was always quiet, but when he looked at you, it was like he was looking into your soul. He was a very smart, happy baby that got excited every time we would visit. Harry's first words weren't mommy of daddy, but "yaaaa yoooo" Remus chuckled and wiped a tear from his face. "Love you, was what he was trying to say. Sometimes he would repeat "yaaaa yoooo" twenty times while hugging you with his tiny, delicate arms." Remus sent a glare to James and Lily who were openly weeping.

"The day after Liam supposedly defeated Voldemort that Halloween night, Remus and I visited them. They were staying at Hogwarts where Poppy was looking after the boys. Both boys were physically fine except Harry had a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, and he was extremely tired. We were confused when we got to the hospital wing and found James and Lily sharing a bed and fussing over Liam, Harry was nowhere in sight. We were disgusted when they informed us that they had gotten rid of Harry because Dumbledore declared him a squib" sneered Sirius.

"They didn't even seem upset over it." whispered Remus.

"Can't have a squib in the family." mocked Sirius. "What would people think if they knew a Potter produced a squib?" said Sirius, imitating James.

"Liam can't be held back by a squib brother. Harry would only grow jealous and spiteful of Liam over his magic." snapped Remus.

"We begged them to tell us where they sent Harry. We offered to raise him ourself in the muggle world away from magic. We didn't care if he was a squib, he was our pup." said Sirius in a broken voice.

"They refused, they insisted that Liam needed us and Harry was better off without us. We pleaded with them, but they wouldn't give up his whereabouts. For years we refused to talk to them. Our relationship with the Potters have never been, nor will it ever be the same." explained a heartbroken Remus.

"It wasn't like that." whispered Lily. Looking around, she flinched at all the dirty and disgusted looks her friends were giving her. She deeply loved Harry, but she only wanted what was best for him. "It wouldn't have been fair for him to be raised around the wonders of magic when he had none." she added.

Molly shook her head. "I would have found a way to show a child of mine that even though they were a squib, they were still special and loved. There is no way in hell that I would have just dumped my child off somewhere and never looked back. I always respected you as a mother Lily, but now I see you are no better then the Malfoy's. Throwing a child away because they didn't live up to their standards is something they would have done." Molly turned her head, she couldn't bare to look at Lily Potter anymore.

"If Harry had magic, then he would have gotten an acceptance letter to Hogwarts when he was eleven. I don't understand how come he didn't, unless he is dead." added William Weasley. Bill was a curse breaker for Gringotts who liked to dress in rock concert clothes, dragon hide boots and wore a dangling fang earring. His red hair was long and pulled back in a pony tail. He was taller then his younger brother Charlie, but was well built and handsome. Like Charlie he had freckles, but not as many.

Dumbledore nervously ran his fingers through his long white beard. "A letter was written for Harry but I assumed that the quill made a mistake. I never sent the letter." When Hogwarts was first founded, the founders enchanted a quill to automatically write Hogwarts acceptance letters to children that showed enough magic to be able to be able to attend.

Minerva gasped. "Albus, you know that the quill never makes mistakes. If a letter was written for Harry, then he was not a squib"

"Why didn't you tell us?" demanded James. "We would have went to Harry. If he had magic, we would have brought him back. It killed Lily and I to give our son up."

"Didn't look like it to me" muttered Sirius glaring at James.

"I personally checked the boy, he had no magic." defended Dumbledore.

"Of course there was no way that the all mighty Dumbledore could have made a mistake. Obviously it was the centuries old quill that was enchanted by the four most powerful witches and wizards since Merlin that made the mistake." said Snape sarcastically.

"All along we have been training the wrong twin." said Moody, his magical eye spinning wildly. "We have to get him and train him up so he can defeat the Dark Lord.

"Yes, I'm sure that conversion will go splendidly." snapped Severus. "We're sorry that your parents thought you were a worthless embarrassment, but now that we know that you are the true Chosen One, we need you to come back and risk your life for a world that tossed you away like trash. I'm sure he will gladly accept us with open arms." Severus couldn't believe that the woman he once loved would throw her child away. The Lily he grew up with would have never have done that.

Lily covered her face and started crying. Severus was right, her son would never forgive them for turning him away when he was only a small baby.

"I agree with Alastar." said Dumbledore. "Harry must be brought back into our world before Voldemort finds him. If Harry is as powerful as he say's, then he could win the war for the dark side if he joins them."

Sirius stood up. "Tell me where my pup is and I will go get him. For close to fourteen years I have been pleading with you to tell me his location."

Lilly looked to her husband and cleared her throat. "We left Harry with my sister and her husband."

Severus slammed his hands on the table. "Are you mad? You left your baby with that bitch? She hated you and anything to do with magic, why would she take in your unwanted son?"

"Please Severus" cried Lily. "Harry was not unwanted. I loved my son and I didn't want to give him up. I honestly thought I was doing best by Harry." From across the table Molly Weasley snorted into her tea, it sounded suspiciously like "bitch".

"I still can't believe that she would take in your son and raise him." added Severus.

Lily nervously looked away from her one time best friend. James wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her close to his chest. "We left Harry in a basket on their doorstep early in the morning. We left a note and a large sum of money that would see a Harry through until he became an adult."

Molly Weasley screeched so loud that her four other children that were upstairs probably heard her, even through the silencing charm that Albus had put up. " You left a baby in a basket on their doorstep on a cold November morning? I was wrong, you are worse then the Malfoy's. Narcissa would never treat her child in such a horrific manner. Did you at least stick around until your sister found him?" Molly's jaw dropped when the Potter's refused to make eye contact with her. "You didn't did you? You left a fifteen month old baby sitting outside where anything could have happened to him." Molly sat back in her chair in shock.

Alice Longbottom looked at her best friend. Since she met Lily on the Hogwarts express her first year, they had been inseparable. Even her going into Hufflepuff didn't ruin their budding friendship. She didn't know that Lily birthed twins. Lily and James went into hiding early in Lily's pregnancy after Dumbledore heard the prophecy. "Your a damn hypocrite, Lily." snapped Alice. "When I thought my Neville was a squib, you preached to me that I should still love and be proud of him. You said that if you had a squib child you wouldn't treat them any differently then Liam. How could you look me in the eyes and lie like that? Does Liam even know about Harry?"

Lily lowered her face in shame. "I... I..." stuttered Lily.

"We don't have time for finger pointing and name calling." said Dumbledore. "For Harry's safety we must retrieve him from his aunt and uncles house." Dumbledore looked around the table. "Alice and Frank, can you get Harry?" Dumbledore held up his hand when Sirius and James started protesting. "I am afraid that Severus is correct on how Harry will react. James, I don't think he should meet you and Lily until everything has been explained to him." Dumbledore looked to Sirius. "Sirius, I understand that you want to see Harry, but you are hotheaded. Frank and Alice are neutral in this situation and can better explain things to Harry and his family."

Sirius wasn't happy but he agreed, he was just thrilled that after so long he was getting to see his pup again. Frank and Alice took the paper that Dumbledore had written Petunia Dursley's address down, and left to get Harry.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Frank and Alice stood on the front porch of number 4 Privet Drive. They couldn't believe how every house on the street looked identical. Shaking his head, Frank rang the doorbell. Alice gripped her husbands arm when the door was yanked open by an extremely large man with a large mustache and a red face.

"Excuse me Mr Dursley, my name is Frank Longbottom and I'm here with my wife Alice to talk to your nephew, Harry Potter."

Vernon's face got impossibly redder. "I never heard the name and I don't have a ruddy nephew." snarled Vernon, and he slammed the door in their face.

Frank looked to Alice, then back at the door. Frank was one of the top Auror's on the force, he wasn't going to walk away from this, something wasn't right. Frank rang the doorbell again and continued to ring it forty five more times before the whale of a man wrenched the door open.

"You will get off my property before I call the police." bellowed Vernon.

Frank raised one eyebrow and stared at the man. "That's a good idea, maybe then you can explain to them the whereabouts of your nephew who was left here fourteen years ago."

Petunia came up behind her husband. "Vernon, their from her lot. Let them in before they make a scene." Vernon grunted and stepped aside allowing Frank and Alice in.

Alice looked around the house and noted with concern that there were no pictures of a child that resembled James or Lily Potter. There was a very large boy pictured throughout the house that looked like Vernon Dursley in looks, and size. "Where is Harry?" she asked.

Petunia sneered at the witch. "We never asked to get saddled with that little freak. My sister left him on our step with no way of contacting her to send the disgusting monster back."

"Died he did, when he was eight years old. It wasn't our responsibility to take him to the doctors when he got sick. It was bad enough that we had to house him and take the food from our perfect son's mouth to feed the ungrateful brat." snarled Vernon.

Frank whipped out his wand and pointed it at the couple. "Their lying, I can tell. Alice, go get Severus, let's see how well they hold up against him." Alice nodded and apparated out of the house. Frank figured that the only way that they would get the truth is if Severus broke into their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter.

Thank you everyone who took the time to review. I will continue with this fic. I decided in order to make things easier, I will have shorter, but hopefully more frequent updates. ,

Thank you phoenixtears28 for reading through this and fixing my boo boo's :)

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Petunia shrieked when she saw Severus Snape glide through her front door. "You!... Your that horrible little boy that followed my sister around like a lost puppy. Get out of my house, I will not have you dirtying my perfect home."

Severus curled his lip and sneered at the foul woman. "Pleasant as always, Pet."

"You can't keep us here like this. This is my house, I demand you get out!" bellowed Vernon.

Petunia screamed as even more wizards entered her house. "Will someone please shut her the hell up?" barked Moody.

Severus looked to Frank. "What is going on?"

Frank waved his wand at Vernon Dursley. "That disgusting excuse for a human is proclaiming that Harry Potter is dead. I have been an Auror for a long time, I can tell when I'm being lied too."

Severus turned to Vernon with a grin that would of sent his students screaming from his classroom. "Where is Harry Potter? We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Personally, I want to do it the hard way, and I will make it very, very painful."

"Freak! You can't do anything to me. That little bastard got what he asked for." Vernon laughed at the wizard and spat on the robes of the man with long black hair and a large nose.

Severus glared at the spit that was dripping down his robe. Looking back at the disgusting muggle, he waved his hand over his robes, and with a display of rare wandless magic, vanished the spit. "I was hoping we could do it the hard way." Severus tore through Vernon's mind as hard as he could, wanting to cause the despicable muggle as much pain as possible. Severus was not a nice person by any means.

Frank quickly cast a silenceo on the muggle husband and wife as Vernon started screaming. He had a really bad feeling about what Severus was going to find out.

"I can't believe Lily would leave her child with these horrible people." whispered Alice. "I always thought she was the perfect mother. She was always so loving and caring to Liam and Neville." Not only was Lily her best friend but she was also Neville's godmother. She herself was Liam's godmother.

Frank grabbed his wife's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I don't understand it either. If Severus knew that Lily's sister wouldn't take care of Harry, what the hell possessed her to leave him here? When we thought Neville was a squib, never in a million years did I think about sending him away."

After close to fifteen minutes, Severus exited the vile mans head and fell to his knees. He couldn't believe the horrors that he had just witnessed. How someone could do such vile things to a child was beyond him. Flinching, Severus snapped his eyes open when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was so lost in the nightmare he was just locked in that he forgot where he was, and who was with him.

Frank rushed to Severus' side. He had never seen such a violent reaction from a man that hardly ever showed any emotion….with the exception of sarcasm. Whatever he had seen must have been truly horrifying.

Severus cleared his throat and stumbled to his feet. "Get Amelia Bones, this is bad."

"Don't you think we should fill Dumbledore in first before we bring in the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" gruffed Moody.

Severus didn't acknowledge the scarred ex Auror. "Get Bones now, before I kill the fat bastard and his spiteful bitch of a wife." Severus waved his wand and ropes wrapped around the pair that was screaming, but thankfully they couldn't hear them.

Frank glared at Moody when he went to object again. "I am an Auror first, Order member second. If Severus feels that this calls for Amelia, then I am getting her. Dumbledore may be a powerful wizard, but he is not above the law." Frank turned and walked out of the house so he could send a patronus to Amelia. Moody growled and followed Frank out the door. Albus needed to be informed of what was going on.

Alice was standing in the corner wringing her hands. Something terrible had happened to poor Harry, something that seriously shook up Severus. "Severus?" she asked softly. "Is.. Is Harry dead?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "I honestly don't know, Alice. Death would have been preferable over what that child was put through." he added bitterly.

Alice took a seat next to the potion master. Her Neville had always been terrified of the man. Neville was absolutely horrible at potions, and Severus was a stern, hard task master. It was odd to see Severus looking so...human! "What happened to him?"

Severus really didn't want to talk about the things he saw in that mans head. He hoped that the ministry saw fit to give these people the Dementors kiss. In all his years as a Death Eater, he never saw any of them, not even Bellatrix, treat another human being the way Harry was treated. Looking around, Severus got up and approached the small door under the stairs. "This is where they kept him locked up. Alone, scared, hurt, bleeding, starving and sick. This was his cell, and his sanctuary. For days he would be locked in here with no food, water or light." Severus held his hand out to open the door, but stopped and clenched his fist when he saw that he was shaking.

Alice covered her mouth with her hand and tears started slowly rolling down her face.

Taking a deep breath and willing his trembling away, Severus grabbed the knob and opened the door. Swallowing the bile in his throat, he reached in and pulled out a small, tattered, bloody baby blanket and a small stuffed dog that resembled Sirius as Padfoot.

"Liam... Liam has a matching blanket, and a stuffy like that but of a wolf." choked Alice. Alice was horrified to see blood covering the blanket and stuffy. Looking into the cupboard, Alice was shocked to see amongst the cleaning supplies and spiders, multiple holes in the wall, blood on the floor and walls, and deep scratch marks on the door and walls.

Severus ran his hand across the deep scratches in the door. "They sat, listening to him screaming and crying as he tried to claw his way out."

"Professor Snape, I'm going to need that blanket, stuffed dog and your memories as evidence." said a females voice from behind him.

Severus nodded and addressed the stern witch who was wearing burgundy robes. "Madam Bones." he said nodding his head. Pulling out a potions vial, he filled it with what he saw in Vernon's head. "This isn't pretty." he said, handing her the memories, blanket and stuffy.

"I understand." said Amelia. Snapping her fingers at one of the Auror's she brought, she ordered. "Gather whatever evidence you can from the cupboard then go throughout the rest of the house." Turning back to Severus she asked. "Can you fill me in on what's going on? Frank said that this it top priority and involved an unknown Potter twin and possible abuse and murder." Amelia couldn't believe it when Frank told her that James had another kid, a twin to Liam. She has worked with James since he graduated from Hogwarts, and he never mentioned he had a second son.

"This goes far beyond abuse." said Severus. "That bastard neglected, abused, starved, maimed, molested and sold the Potter boy for child prostitution, not to mention child pornography."

Alice blindly stumbled to a chair and collapsed. She never imagined that it was that bad. How could somebody do that to a precious little child. Children in the wizarding world were cherished and there was hardly ever a case of child abuse. Against her will she imagined that it was her Neville locked in that cupboard that wasn't even big enough for a three year old to stretch out in. It was her Neville scratching to get out until his nails broke and fingers bled. Her Neville that was curled in a small ball crying with hunger pains. Her Neville being beat and screaming as some man violated his tiny body. Sliding off her chair and onto her hands and knees, Alice vomited all over the floor, crying.

Frank rushed to his distraught wife and gathered her up into his strong arms. He wished now that he hadn't brought Alice. Alice adored children and since the birth of Neville, they tried to have another baby but nothing worked, not even potions. They figured that sometime near the end of the first war he was hit with some kind of infertility curse.

"Frank, you can take her home, but please return here. Your one of my best and this case is too sensitive to call in James and Sirius." ordered Amelia. Frank nodded and stood up with his crying wife. Nodding again to Amelie and Severus, Frank apparated out and to Longbottom Manor.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Liam ignored the knocking on his bedroom door. He knew that is was his mother waiting for permission to enter, but he wasn't ready to see her. When he first woke, he was confused to find himself in his room at his godfathers house. It took a few minutes, but then everything that happened with Voldemort came flooding back. Sitting up, he swung his legs over the bed and put his head in his heads, fighting off a migraine.

"Liam dear, are you ok?" asked Lily softly, entering the room carrying a tray of potions and food. Lily stood there and took in the sight of her fifteen year old son. Liam was tall for his age, standing about 6'2. He wasn't a heavily muscled teen, but he was fit and thanks to playing beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for three years, he was nicely toned. Liam's hair wasn't red like the Weasley clan, but more of a rich burgundy. Thankfully, Liam didn't inherit his fathers uncontrollable hair, instead it flowed in a soft wave and came to rest on his collar bones. Liam was an extremely handsome boy with his fathers hazel eyes and his mothers softer facial features.

Liam didn't look up from his hands. He may have been in a tremendous amount of pain at the time, but he heard every word that Voldemort spoke. "You lied!" he groaned out. "My entire life has been a lie."

"Liam love, what are you talking about?" asked Lily in concern. Setting the tray down she reached out to grab her sons hands, but stumbled back when he lunged to his feet.

"Don't act like you don't know!" yelled Liam. "I heard everything. My entire life I have felt like there was something missing, like there was a hole in my soul. I knew there was something, someone missing but I didn't understand why I felt that way. How could you send my twin away, the other half of my soul? You know that twins in the magical world are rare, and that they have a close magical bond."

Lily looked at her son with tears in her eyes. She never knew that her son suffered from not having his twin close. She knew that magical twins shared a strong bond that nobody completely understood. Some twins, such as Fred and George Weasley, could even communicate telepathically with each other. "We were told that Harry was a squib, we were trying to spare him feeling inadequate and jealous over not having magic."

"Inadequate." Liam spat out. "Not having magic wouldn't have made him inadequate. He was my brother, I would have looked after and loved him. You are the one who was feeling inadequate for giving birth to a squib. I know that dad was given a hard time for marrying a muggle born, and that his parents didn't approve of you. You were afraid that everyone was right, that you weren't good enough for a pureblood. You were only thinking of yourself, not my brother."

Lily shook her head no and reached out for her son. "That's not true." she whispered. "I loved Harry." Lily cried out as her son shoved her hand off his arm. " I just wanted Harry to have a normal, muggle life."

"He didn't have a normal life!" screamed Liam. "There were times I would wake in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, terrified. I couldn't understand why I would have nightmares of being locked up, hurt, lonely, hungry, and scared, but I do now. I was feeling what my brother was feeling. Harry has been hurt bad, and it's yours and dad's fault."

"No, no, no, no." cried Lily. "My sister may not have liked me, but she would have never hurt an innocent child."

Both Lily and Liam looked to the door when they heard it open. Standing in the doorway was a very pale, and shook up looking, James Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter.

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed. It is your reviews that convinced me to continue. Please don't stop reviewing.

PLEASE READ: This chapter is a bit darker and does mention child prostitution. It does not go into details, but I wanted to warn you all.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Lily sat sobbing as she listened to her husband. James didn't know all the details of her sweet Harry's life, but he knew enough for her to be able to paint a pretty nasty picture of her son's life.

Liam was pacing the room in agitation. His father tried to get him to leave the room, but he refused. He was tired of his parents lying and keeping things from him. He knew whatever his father had to say was going to be about his twin, and it wasn't going to be good news.  
When his father started to explain what the Longbottoms found out about his brother, he was disgusted and horrified. Liam turned to his parents, his magic whipping around him. "This is all your fault. You did this to my twin, your own baby son."

"Son, we didn't know that this would happen, please try to understand. We were only doing what was best for Harry, we didn't know they would beat and starve him." explained James.

Liam just stood there staring at his parents like they were covered in hippogriff dung. Without saying a word, he turned and fled the room. As he approached the doors to the kitchen he froze. He could hear Neville's dad talking with someone through the door. Normally they would put a silencing charm up when they were having a serious discussion. Hearing his brothers name, he decided to go in and find out what he knew. He wasn't going to allow anyone to keep information about his twin from him.

Frank stopped talking when Liam entered the kitchen. He had just gotten back from searching the Dursley's house and was getting ready to fill Sirius and Remus in on what they found out. He was getting ready to order Liam out of the kitchen when he saw the look of determination in the teens eyes. What they found out was beyond a nightmare, but Liam deserved to know what happened to his twin.

Sirius looked to his godson and patted the seat on the bench next to him. Frank was just starting to tell them about Harry. He had been waiting for the last few hours to finally get to meet his long lost godson, but by the look on Frank's face, something terrible had happened.

"Amelia has taken the Dursley's into custody. What we found in that house was worse then anything we found at the height of Voldemort's terror. It made you question if Voldemort was right in that all muggles must be killed." snarled Frank. He was going to have to take a Dreamless sleep potion tonight. After what he saw, he was sure to have nightmares. Before coming to Grimmauld Place, he stopped to check in on his wife. She was so upset that his mother had to give her a calming draught and a Dreemless sleep.

"Did you find Harry?" asked Sirius dreading the answer.

Frank glanced at Liam then shook his head no. "Harry hasn't lived in that house since he was eight."

"Where is he?" asked Liam. His father didn't have many details, just that  
Harry was seriously abused and neglected.

Frank closed his eyes and tried to will away the vomit that was trying to claw its way out of his throat. "His uncle sold him when he became to damaged to be of use to him."

Sirius grabbed his godsons arm when he went to stand up. "Please, start from the beginning." he asked shakily.

Frank sighed and grabbed a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Snatching up a few glasses, he poured a drink for himself and passed a drink to Sirius and Remus. After a few seconds of thought, he passed a glass of whiskey to a shocked Liam. "Harry's first three days were spent alone, scared and crying, shoved into a dirty, cleaning cupboard with poisonous cleaning supplies. In that time he wasn't changed, fed or given a bottle. They did try to find a way to contact James and Lily, but without access to an owl they had no way of reaching them. That same cupboard under the stairs became Harry's room, or more like prison. Harry was lucky if he got fed three times a week, but they did make him sit on the floor as they ate and fed their fat pig of a son."

"They made him watch them eat?" asked Remus horrified.

Frank looked to the werewolf and sadly nodded. "They just wouldn't eat in front of him, but they would taunt him with the food. They would hold food out to him and as soon as he would reach for it they would yank if away and laugh at him. They would give him rancid milk in his bottle and molded pieces of left over food. They would make him go so long wearing a dirty diaper that the sores would get so bad that he had couldn't walk. Harry quickly learned to not cry or make a sound and as far as we can tell, he stopped talking completely at two."

"What... What did they do to him if he cried or talked?" asked Liam weakly.

Frank took a large gulp of the Fire whiskey, relishing the burn. "At first it was just a smack to the bottom, but it quickly progressed to face slaps, punches, kicks and beltings."

Liam was shaking so bad that his whiskey was sloshing over the sides of his glass. "I would dream of being locked up in a small space, scared and hurt." He said in a whisper. Sirius wrapped his arm around his pup's shoulder. "I never understood why I felt that way, but because of those dreams I have always had the fear of small dark spaces."

"It's the twins bond." said Remus, taking a sip of his whiskey. "The two of you were incredibly close, and even as a baby you were protective of Harry. If you were given a bottle first, you would always hand it to Harry. When they first brought you and Harry home, Lily had a beautiful nursery set up with separate cribs. You screamed nonstop until James figured out that it was Harry you wanted. As soon as they put Harry in the crib with you, you stopped crying and fell asleep."

Liam couldn't stop the tears from falling. How could his parents separate him from his twin. "How was I after they sent Harry away?"

"You screamed and cried. For a week you refused to eat and you would spend the day looking for him." Sirius rubbed his face with his hand and was shocked to find them wet, he didn't even know that he was crying. "You crawled around the house for hours calling 'Haaawy, wha ars yous'. Lily had to give you pediatric Dreamless Sleep just to get you to sleep at night."

Liam placed a hand over his heart. The image of him desperately searching for his brother burned itself in his brain.

"Your father took down and locked away any pictures that had Harry in them." added Remus. "All Harry's furniture and toys are locked away in the attic at your house too."

After a few minutes of silence, Frank continued. "When Harry tuned three they started him on small chores, and by the time be was five he was doing all the cooking."

"Food that he probably wasn't allowed to eat." sneered Sirius.

Frank nodded his head. "Lily's sister would stand guard and if he tried to eat something she would either smack him with a spatula, of burn his small hand on the stove. At the age of five, Harry wasn't even the size of a three year old. They had him stand on a chair with their sons booster seat on it in order for him to reach the stove. When they didn't have him working, he was locked in his cupboard which didn't even have a mattress, just the baby blanket he was left with and a small stuffed dog that looked like Padfoot." Frank looked to Sirius and cringed when he saw the pained look on the mans face.

"For the twins first birthday I gave Harry a stuffed dog that looked like Padfoot, and Liam a stuffed wolf that looked like Moony. Harry loved that dog and took it everywhere with him." Sirius smiled at Liam. "Your first bout of accidental magic was when you were thirteen months old. Lily had misplaced Harry's stuffy and she couldn't find it. Harry's little heart was broken and he started to cry. Harry hardly ever cried. James use to worry that there was something wrong with him because of it. When you heard Harry crying, you started to cry too. We were speechless when you held out your hand and summoned the stuffy for Harry." said Sirius proudly.

Liam growled. "They told me that summoning my bottle was my first bout of accidental magic. Everything was a lie." He cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What happened next?" asked Remus.

Frank looked at the trio a long time before getting the courage up you speak. "Harry's sixth birthday was where things got..." Frank couldn't think of a word to describe how terrible it was.

"Frank, what happened to my pup?" asked Sirius.

"James and Lily left Harry with enough money to see him live comfortably for at least seventeen years. Not a penny of that money was used on Harry, and by the time he was six, the Dursley's had blown through every last cent. Vernon had gotten the idea after watching a news segment on child pornagrphy. It started off with just pictures of Harry being posed naked, but then he started making video's." Frank and Sirius may be purebloods but because of them being Auror's, they knew a lot about muggles and muggle technology. Lily was a muggleborn so Liam knew about muggle devises, too.

Sirius lunged to his feet and started pacing. His poor pup, what kind of a sick bastard does that to a child? What kind of horrors did Harry suffer? Remus laid his head on the dark wood table and covered it with his arms. It was close to the full moon and Moony was howling with grief and anger.

"Vernon started making a fortune posting videos of Harry on the internet, and it was long until the bastard took it to the next level." Frank grabbed another bottle of whiskey and poured everyone, including Liam, another glass.

"What do you mean by 'next level'?" asked a visibly shaking Liam? He knew what Auror Longbottom meant, but he had to hear it to believe it.

"We found two boxes full of CD's, the monster taped everything that was done to Harry. I'm disgusted over how many muggle men out there subscribe to child pornagrphy. Vernon started getting requests from some of these men to be able to spend an hour or two with Harry. The sum of money they were offering was too much for Vernon to pass up. Once a week he would send his wife and son out and then he would let the highest bidder into the house and let them have free rein over Harry." Frank's heart broke at seeing the anguish in the three men's eyes. What monster would force themselves on a six year old boy? "I'm not going to get into details of what was on the videos, but I will personally hunt down every man and make sure that they can never hurt another innocent child."

Liam stumbled to his feet and made it to the trash can just in time to lose his stomach. Curling into a ball on the kitchen floor, Liam started sobbing. He remembered when he was six, he was learning how to fly on a broom and having sleepovers at his best friend Neville's house. He didn't even know anything about sex until he was twelve, and even now at fifteen, he was still a virgin.

A crying Remus knelt down and started comforting Liam. What do you say after learning something as horrible as that? The old stand by of 'everything will be ok' is a lie. It wasn't ok, and it never would be.

"Is he dead?" pleaded Sirius. "Is my sweet little pup dead?" Sirius was dying inside. For years he had searched for Harry along with Remus, but they never thought to look with Lily's sister. They knew that Lily's sister and husband were spiteful, evil people. Never in a million years did they suspect that James and Lily would send their baby to them.

"We don't know Sirius, but we are following up on some leads. After Harry was sold to a man who specialized in child sex trafficking, the trail grows cold." said Frank softly.

Sirius was openly weeping now. "Why,,,,, why did he sell Harry if he was making him so much money?" cried Sirius. The thought of Harry being sexually abused at his uncles house was horrible enough, but finding out that he was sold to Merlin only knows who, made him want to lock himself away and die.

Frank ran a shaking hand through his hair. He had been up for over forty eight hours and he was exhausted. Sadly, he wouldn't be getting sleep anytime soon. After this he had to go back to the office and help sort through all the evidence. He planned to hunt every man on those videos down and see that they got the Dementors kiss. They also needed to get a search party going to see if they could find the Potter boy, even if it was just to recover his broken body and give him a peaceful resting place.

Frank looked back at his two long time friends. Remus was sitting on the floor leaning against the cabinets cradling a sobbing Liam in his arms. Sirius was pacing the room like a caged wild animal. "Harry may have never spoke a word, but his eyes spoke for him. His eyes were even more enchanting then Lily's. It seems that his eyes freaked out one of Vernon's customers." Frank took a deep breath and noisily blew it back out again. "The man took some kind of cleaning fluid and poured it into both of Harry's eyes, blinding him." Frank closed his eyes when he heard poor Liam retching again. How little Harry survived such hell for so long was beyond him.

Sirius stumbled to the bench and collapsed. He was breathing so hard that he was close to hyperventilating. This was his fault, he should have tried harder to find his pup.

"With Harry blind, he could no longer work around the house. Vernon got offered a very large sum of money for him, so he sold him." added Frank, barely above a whisper.

Severus and Moody walked into the kitchen and froze. Cursing, Severus dug through his robes and pulled out a calming draught and a stomach soother and forced Liam to drink them. After Liam was taken cars of, Severus handed calming draughts to both Remus and Sirius. He couldn't fault them for needing them, Merlin knows, he has had to take three of them himself.

"Were you able to find anything out?" asked Frank. Severus and Moody were heading to Harry's last known location. The man Harry was sold to, took the child to a child prostitution house. Men could come, look over the boys, then buy them for how many hours they wanted. Each child had their own room in which they 'entertained' the men in.

Moody grunted and took a seat at the end of the table. Taking a pain potion from Severus, he gulped it in one shot. All that walking through London had made his bad leg ache. "From what we can tell, Harry was there for six months and his working name was Shade, due to the sunglasses he wore to hide his eyes. We were able to track down an older kid who use to work there, but escaped the night of the fire."

"Fire?" Sirius asked in a choked voice.

Severus nodded. "That's where things get interesting. He said on that particular night Harry was bought by a man who had been known to get so ruff with the boys, that four of them died the day after he was finished with them. This kid, who is currently homeless, told us that he heard screaming coming from Shade's room. Minutes later the man came flying out of Shade's room covered in flames, and in the process he ended up setting the curtains and furniture on fire. All the boys were able to escape in the chaos because the owner of the place took off. If he would have been caught by the police for child sex trafficking, he would have spent life in prison."

"Do you think Harry's magic started the fire?" asked Remus.

"Yes, I believe it did." answered Moody.

"What about my brother?" sobbed Liam.

"According to the homeless kid, Harry was able to escape with the rest of the kids. From what he knows, Harry has been living homeless on the streets for the past six years." finished Moody.

Liam stumbled to his feet. "We have to start searching for him. Please, we have to bring him home." pleaded Liam.

"Amelia has every available Auror out searching for him. She even called in some of the retired boys. Everyone is taking this very seriously. If Harry is out there, we will find him." grunted Moody.

Severus addressed Liam. "There is a potion I can brew, it is considered dark because it uses blood, but it can help us track down Harry. I am pretty sure that is why The Dark Lord wanted you. The potion calls for your blood."

Liam frantically nodded his head. "Anything, I will do anything to find my twin. Take as much blood as you need, hell, take a leg, I will give everything up for Harry."

Severus motioned Liam forward and pulled out a knife. "I'm sorry, we can't do this using magic, it will interfere with the potion." Liam didn't hesitate offering his hand to the potion master. He wasn't exaggerating, he would give up anything to find his twin brother.

"Do you think the HE will brew the potion to track Harry?" asked Remus, referring to Voldemort.

"Indeed" answered Severus. "Draco is the only one capable of brewing such a complicated potion, and I will make sure he procrastinates." Severus was outed as a spy a few months back and barely escaped alive. Since then, Draco has been spying for them, when he was able to. Draco was too young to be a Death Eater, but with the Dark Lord living in his house, he heard a lot. Draco didn't want to become a Death Eater, but he was going to hang in there until he was forced to take the mark, he would then flee to the Order for protection.

Severus capped the vial full of Liam's blood then stood up. "This will take two weeks to brew, but if Harry is alive, we will find him with it. Sirius, may I use your lab?" Sirius stared blankly at Severus, but nodded his approval.

"Where are you going boy? demanded Moody of Liam. Liam was briskly heading for the kitchen door.

"To look for my brother." snapped Liam, daring Moody to stop him.

Moody stared at the boy then smirked at him. "Not alone your not. You wouldn't last five minutes on those tough streets." the ex Auror stood up. "Let's go, we have a lot of miles to cover." he grumbled. Liam was taken aback at the mans actions. He thought Moody would have demanded that he stayed behind and called his parents.

Sirius knocked back the rest of his whiskey. "Wait for me, Padfoot's nose can come in handy."

"Me too" offered Remus. "I don't plan of resting until I know that Harry is safe. Also, if I stay here, I will probably end up in Azkaban for killing James." he growled.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter.

Two updates in one day! You all better be giving me a review,,,lol.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

A small boy wearing sunglasses stumbled out of the alley pocketing the money. A minute later he was followed by an older business man. Looking up and down the street, the man briskly walked away, whistling. Rounding the corner, the boy ducked into another alley and collapsed to the ground, vomiting. He hated when the men touched him. His number one rule was no touching. Shade wasn't like the other street boys. He had a few rules, and if you didn't follow them, then you would never see him again. Shade never talked, but he had a written card that listed his rules. 1) No penetration... 2) Oral or hand only... 3) Condoms to be worn at all time... 4) No talking... 5) Absolutely NO touching, anywhere at anytime.

Shade couldn't handle physical contact in any form. He despised what he did, but if he wanted to eat, he had to do it. There weren't many honest jobs that a homeless, blind, illiterate teen that refused to talk could get. For the most part, Shade tried to hide away from everyone, only coming out when he needed to earn enough money to get some food.

Shade rested his back against the cold filthy wall, trying to stop his shaking. All was going well until the man grabbed his head. He desperately tried to pull off, but the man grabbed fistfuls of his hair, thrusting fast and hard until he finished.

Shade nervously reached behind him and pulled the tie out of his hair. He had his long raven hair in a braid that came to the crack of his ass. With shaking hands, Shade smoothed out his ruffled hair and rebraided it. Pulling out the money, he ran his fingers over it, counting it. He had enough here to see him through at least three days, longer if he ate only every other day. Shade was use to going days without eating, and he would gladly do it again so he wouldn't have to suck another man for a while.

Standing up, Shade placed his hand on the wall and started walking to the small convenience store on the corner. He wouldn't be able to get much, but a few cans of soup and a loaf of bread would see him through till next week. If he was lucky, he will have enough money to get a small carton of milk. It wasn't often that he could indulge in milk, but it was his favorite and it had been months since he had some. Shade couldn't read but he learned how to count money by the feel and texture of the bills. When he first escaped to the streets he had a few merchants take advantage of his blindness. Luckily, he stumbled across one of the other older boys from the home and he taught him how to count money and wrote up his rules card. Shade stayed with the only person he considered a friend for six months, until a 'customer' beat him to death when he refused to do a threesome. Shade cried for days after he lost the only person that ever showed him kindness. Since then Shade has kept to himself, not letting anyone get close to him.

Counting his steps, Shade reached out and grasped the handle of the convenience store door. He had been living in this area for so long that he knew where to go by feel and by counting. He was also able to sense when he was getting ready to walk into something, like a car or a building. He didn't know how, but it was like a force that warned him when something was there. Because of it he very rarely bumped into anything. The owners of this store were pretty understanding of his situation, and never tried to take advantage of his blindness. There were times when they tried to give him more food then what he had enough money for, but he refused. He didn't want to take what he couldn't pay for. Shade may be a street boy who sucked cock for money, but he had standards. One thing he has never done and will never do, is steal. There were times he went without food for over a week, or froze in the winter because he didn't have a blanket, but he still refused to steal.

Winter was hard for the homeless. Those who made their money on their knees in the alley didn't get many customers in the winter. Not many men wanted to stand in single degree weather, ankle deep in snow, while they got sucked off. If you were willing to follow them to a hotel room or a car then you could make decent money through the winter, but that was also when most of the kids showed up dead. To him, his life was worth more then a few dollars and a loaf of bread.

Shade gave a shy smile to the store owner when she greeted him. Shade had been blind since he was eight, but he could make out colors around people. He learned that the colors had meanings, and he learned who was safe and who wasn't by their color. If their color was blue or green then they were safe. Pink meant that for the most part the person was good, but had the ability to be mean. Red was bad, very, very bad. The man that bought him in the home before the fire was the darkest red he had ever seen. Most men that came to the home were red, but his was almost blinding. The old lady who owned the store and her husband were a beautiful bright blue. They were so blue that they were almost white. He had never met someone who was white, but he imagined that white meant good and pure.

Shade gently ran his hands over the food, picking out what he wanted. He had been in here enough that he knew the prices of almost everything. With his stomach grumbling, Shade put five cans of soup in the basket. Walking down the bread isle, he grabbed the cheapest loaf they sold. Mentally calculating the price, Shade gave a sad sigh when he found that he didn't have enough money for milk. He was really hoping to drink something other then dirty water from the park bathroom.

The old lady who owned the store looked sadly at the small homeless boy. They had a lot of trouble with some of the homeless kids trying to steal from them, but never this boy. Her heart bled for the tiny blind boy. The child looked to be about ten, but she knew that he was much older. The boy started coming around about six years ago and he was the same size then as he was now. The boy was truly beautiful, with his petite frame, small stature and delicate features. The boy only stood about 5'3 and had hair that a supermodel would be envious over. She would worry about the boy when he would go a week or two without coming in. A tear slid down the old woman's face when the boy stopped by the freezer. She knew that he loved milk, but very seldom had the money for it.

Harry placed his basket on the counter and waited for the owner to tally up the total. He never handed her the food or money. He was afraid that their hands might accidentally touch. Even that small touch could be enough to send him into a panic attack.

"How are you today, dear? It's been over a week since I last saw you, I was worried." said the owner. She knew that the child wouldn't answer. In all the years he had been coming to her store, she had never heard him say a word. "This week we have a sale on all can goods, buy one, get one free." she lied. She wanted the boy to be able to buy a carton of milk. She had tried in the past to give him food or milk, but he always refused.

Harry tilted his head to the side trying to tell if she was telling the truth. There were times when a person lied that their color would flare. Studying her color, he smiled when there was a tiny flare. He knew that she was a good woman and that she only wanted to help him. Giving her a rare blinding smile, Shade walked back to the freezer a grabbed the medium size carton of milk. Because of her generosity he was able to get the bigger carton of milk. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to get milk. He knew some of the other kids bought candy and other junk food when they had spare money, but since he had never had the stuff, he was fine going without.

The old woman sighed sadly when the boy walked out of her store. Most kids that came in cried and gave their parents a hard time over a chocolate bar. That boy only wanted milk, and god knows his emaciated body needed it. She wished that there was more she could do for him, but she knew he wouldn't accept her help.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Shade climbed through the window of the old and abandoned building that he called home. Turning around, he replaced the board that was covering the window so no one could tell that he was here. He had been living here for four years now, and while the place was a dump and about to fall in around him, it kept him safe and out of the elements.

Shade didn't have many possessions. He had three well worn blankets that the church down the street had set out for the homeless. Unlike most of the homeless kids, he didn't take all the blankets at once. He knew what it was like to be cold so he only took one blanket at a time, and left the rest for the others. In the past he was also able to get some old clothes that the church had left out too. He had three pairs of jeans that he had owned for a few years, five t-shirts, two button up shirts, four pairs of grungy, but comfortable socks, three hoodies, one pair of snow boots, one thick winter coat, two pairs of gloves and an extra pair of sneakers that were two sizes too big. He could have collected more over the years, but he only took what he needed. There were a lot of homeless on the streets, and they too needed clothes.

Shade tore open the loaf of bread and shoved a slice into his mouth, moaning in pleasure. It had been four days since he last had a bite of food. He went as long as he could before giving in and hitting the streets. He really hated his life, but at least if was better then with his uncle or at the home. On the streets he was free.

Shade took three large gulps of milk and smiled. He didn't think there was anything better then cold, delicious milk. He couldn't remember the last time he got to indulge in the creamy goodness, but he was going to savor every sip. Sadly since it was summer, he couldn't save any of it. He was going to have to drink the entire carton in the next few hours, not that that would be hard.

Leaning back he closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip into his 'safe place', as he liked to call it. He didn't know what this place was, but it was sort of like a mind scape. As far back as he could remember he had this place. When times got really hard at his uncles house, he would slip into his 'safe place' so he couldn't feel what was happening to his body. He remembered when he was smaller there was another boy who visited his 'safe place'. The boy had red hair and was always nice and protective of him. He figured it must have been a pretend friend that his lonely younger self created. It had been years since he saw the boy, but if he tried hard enough, he could feel him. Concentrating real hard he was saddened to feel that the boy was feeling anxious, scared and sad. Normally the boy was always happy and content. He wondered what could have happened to the red head.

Exiting his 'safe place', Shade grabbed the dingy blanket and wrapped it around himself. Now that he had food, milk, and a stash of bathroom water, he wouldn't have to leave his home for at least a week. With a yawn, Shade closed his eyes and prayed that he wouldn't have any nightmares. His childhood liked to come back and haunt him when he slept.

-a- -a- -a- -a-


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter.

PLEASE READ: This chapter has bad language!

Please review:)

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Liam groaned and collapsed onto the park bench. Leaning back, he let his head fall back over the bench and he closed his eyes. For a week and a half they had been searching the streets for his brother. His legs ached, his feet had blisters and he was exhausted. They had tried every point-me spell and locater spell they knew, but nothing worked. Uncle Remus had a theory that after everything Harry had been through, his magic was protecting him. Professor Snape was still working hard on the tracking potion and they all prayed that it would work.

Without opening his eyes, Liam reached down and gently stroked the dogs head that was resting in his lap. He knew that it wasn't a stray, but his godfather in his animagus form. He had been using his dog senses to try and help locate his brother. They had been searching almost nonstop, barely eating or sleeping. He had gotten into a huge fight with his parents when they tried to slip him some Dreamless Sleep potion four days ago. Since then he has refused to talk to them, not that he was talking to them since the truth about his twin had came out anyway. He had been living at Grimmauld Place with his godfathers and planned to file for emancipation as soon as they found Harry. He was done with his parents, what they did was unforgivable.

"You ok kid?"

Liam cracked his eyes open and gave the other red head a weak smile. The entire Order of the Phoenix knew about Harry and they were taking turns helping him search. Today it was Bill and Charlie Weasley who were helping. He really liked the older two Weasley's.

"Yeah, I just wish we could get a lead. It has been three days since the last lead led us here. I think I have walked every inch of this area a hundred times, and nothing." Liam said sadly.

"Don't get discouraged Liam, this is a big area. From what we learned, Harry stays hidden, only venturing out to get food." reassured Charlie. He left out the part about Harry servicing men for money. It didn't come as a surprise that Harry had to do that in order to survive, but it still upset Liam.

Bill patted the teen on the shoulder and stood up. "Come on, there is a store over on the corner. Let's get a snack and something to drink then we will get back to searching."

Liam used Padfoot's head to help him stand up, chuckling as the large grim gave a small growl. "Come on, you have four legs, what are you growling about?" Liam knew that Sirius was just playing around. Sirius was just as desperate as he was to find Harry. He knew that he was getting closer to his twin. Since coming to this area he has felt a pull. Others have tried to get him to move on and search other areas, but he refused to leave. Harry was here somewhere, they just had to find him.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Liam placed the carton of milk and bag of cookies on the counter. He really wasn't hungry, but he loved milk. Since as far back as he could remember milk was his favorite beverage. His godfather said that it was the milk that made him grow so tall. At fifteen he was already taller then his father, and stood even with Sirius and Remus.

The old woman who owned the store eyed the boy curiously. She had never seen him before but he looked a lot like the small street boy. Their hair was different and this boy was taller, but their facial features were the same. She smiled when she saw him place the milk on the counter. Like the little street boy, he seemed to favor milk too. "I have never seen you here before, are you new to the area?" she asked softly.

Liam smiled at the old woman. "No mam, I'm actually searching for my long lost twin brother. My last lead led us to this area,"

The old woman gasped when the young boy smiled at her. She had seen that smile before. It was the same smile that the street boy gave her last week when he was able to buy milk. Could he be the boy that this red head was looking for? She would love to see the little street boy get off the streets. "Your brother would't happen to be about 5'3, have long raven hair, blind and homeless, would he?" asked the old woman hopefully.

Liam looked to her in excitement. "Yes... Yes, that sounds just like me brother. Do you know where I can find him?" Liam was having a hard time containing his excitement. They had gone so long without any leads and now this old woman was able to describe his brother. "Please, I have been looking for so long." pleaded Liam.

The old woman looked sadly at the boy. "He hasn't been in here for over a week but I expect him in any day now. Last time he was here he bought five cans of soup and a loaf of bread, that normally lasts him a week, to a week and a half."

Liam closed his eyes and clenched his fists. How could such a meager amount of food last him for so long? There wasn't even anything healthy about what he was eating. He was going to make sure that Harry never went hungry again and he was going to get all the healthy food he could eat. "Do you know where he lives?" he asked.

The old woman shook her head. "I'm sorry dear, I don't know. I'm sure he is in one of the abandoned buildings. He is very shy, never talks and only ventures out when he absolutely has to. He does not trust anyone and he can't stand any form of touch, not even the brushing of fingers. It isn't going to be easy to get him to listen to you."

This was the most amount of information he had learned about his twin. With any luck, they would have Harry safely back at Grimmauld Place tonight. Thanking the old woman a hundred times, Liam ran out of the store to fill in his companions.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Shade bent over the small sink in the park bathroom and scrubbed his face. For last seven days he had been holed up in his home, but now he needed to earn some money. With a trembling hand, Shade unbuttoned his shirt and started scrubbing his body with a soaped up piece of cloth he used for washing. The cloth was once an old hoodie that finally fell apart from wear and tear. Lowering his head into the sink he scrubbed his long hair. Decent men didn't want to be sucked off by a dirty little street rat. He could find plenty of low life's that wouldn't mind being sucked off by someone who was dirty and smelled, but those were also the same men that wanted to hurt you and not respect your boundries.

Clean and dressed, Shade leaned against the bathroom wall and took in a shaky breath. You would think after all these years that having to give blow jobs wouldn't upset him so much, but it did. Every time he ventured out to do this he was terrified. If he had his way, he would hide away from the world and never leave his home.

Shade cocked his head to the side when he heard the bathroom door open. Making himself as small as possible, he tried to slip into one of the stalls when he saw the bright red around the man.

"Not so fast, cutie." purred the man. "How much for a piece of that tight ass?" The man wasn't expecting to find such a cute street rat. He thought he was going to have to settle for some filthy, toothless, smelly kid to fuck.

Shade frantically shook his head and tried to slip past the bad man. He knew that the man wasn't going to let him go and that this wasn't going to end good for him. Shade refused to have sex, there was not enough money out there for him to go through that again. The last time he had to do that was when he was in the home, and he made a promise to himself that he would never do that again.

The man chuckled at the scared little boy. "Come on, if you don't fight it, I might even make it pleasurable for you."

Shade whimpered when the mans color flared, this man had no intention of being gentle with him. With fumbling fingers, Shade quickly dug out his card and thrust it at the man. He didn't think it would help, but he prayed that the man would settle for a blow job.

The man glanced at the card and crumbled it up, laughing. "I don't think so cutie. Now take them off and turn around!" he ordered.

Shade tried to run past the man, but he easily grabbed him around the waste and slammed him into the dirty wall. Shade tried to fight the man, but he was a lot bigger and stronger then him. Shade also hadn't eaten in the last two days so he was already feeling weak and shaky.

The man laughed at the boys pathetic struggles. "We could have done this the easy way, but no, you had to go and think you were too good for my cock." The man grabbed a handful of Shades shirt and tore it off. "I'm going to show what happens to little boys who think they can refuse their betters."

Shade went limp in the mans arms. He knew the more he struggled, the more the man was going to enjoy hurting him. All he could do now was pray that the man would finish fast and leave him alive. At feeling his pants being yanked down, Shade went into his safe place. Here in his safe place he could block out most of the pain. He was almost nine the last time he was penetrated so he knew that this was going to hurt,,,, a lot.

Shade was so deep into himself that he never heard the pipes under the sink start rattling or the toilets start cracking. Shade may be too weak to fight the creep, but his magic wasn't. Since the night of the fire, Shade's magic had been subtly protecting him. Shade didn't know it existed, but it was there when he needed it. Shade's magic was woken that horrible night in the home when he was eight and that evil man brutally raped him, and then tried to kill him. Shade's magic had cast a repelling charm on the run down building Shade was living in, keeping him safe from gangs and murderers. Shade's magic had kept him from freezing to death in the winter, and starving to death when he had to go weeks without eating. And his magic helped him get around with his blindness and was the reason he could see the colors around people.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Liam was sitting back on the park bench with Bill and Charlie. From this spot he could watch everyone that came in and out of that little corner store. He wasn't going to leave this park until he found his brother, even if it took a week. Liam gasped and scrunched his eyes up when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest.

"Liam, you ok?" asked Charlie in concern.

Liam grunted and rubbed his chest. "Yeah, just had a pain in my chest. Maybe that milk was off or something." Liam groaned when he felt another jolt of pain.

Bill stood up and reached down to grab Liam's arm. "Let's get you back to the headquarters and have Severus or Poppy look you over. I know you don't want to..." Bill stopped talking mid sentence and cocked his head to the side. "Do you feel that?" he asked curiously.

Padfoot who had been resting at Liam's feet, lifted his head and started sniffing the air. Whimpering, he lunged to his feet and started frantically looking around.

"I feel it, Bill. There is some strong magic coming from somewhere." said Charlie, standing up.

"Come on!" ordered Bill, and he took off in the direction he could feel the magic. Bill was very sensitive to magic which is why he was the best curse breaker at Gringotts.

-a- -a -a- -a-

Shade tried to block out what was happening, but it was hard. With one last burst of energy, Shade threw his head back hard, busting the man in the nose.

The man yelled and grabbed his nose cursing when his hand came away covered in blood. "You little fucker." he bellowed. "I'm going to kill you for that." He was just getting ready to sink into the tiny boy who had stopped struggling and was just laying there. Thinking the fight was over, he had let his guard down. Grabbing his belt from his pants that were on the ground next to him, he started viciously whipping the street rat. This kid wouldn't be the first street boy he killed.

Shade ducked his head and covered it with his arms, but he wasn't fast enough to miss the first few lashes. Pain flared across his right cheek and ear. Curling into a tight ball, he laid there helpless as the man whipped him to an inch of his life.

The man sneered at the bloody mess of a boy. Wiping sweat and blood from his face, he tossed the belt that was dripping with blood off to the side. "I am going to fuck you until you die from internal bleeding." The man kicked the boy in the side until he got him onto his stomach.

Shade was having a hard time breathing. Everything on him hurt and he was pretty sure he had a few broken ribs and a punctured lung. This is not how he wanted to die. Deep down he had hoped that there was someone out there who was looking for him, who wanted him. His last thought before blacking out was of the red haired boy from his safe place. He hoped that the boy was happy again.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Bill burst into the bathroom just in time to stop a man from raping a young boy. He was horrified and disgusted at the scene he walked into. The man was just positioning himself behind the bloody unconscious boy. Flicking his wand, he blasted the pervert into a sink with his wand. The mans head collided with the sink with a sickening crack.

Charlie rushed in behind his brother and quickly took in the scene. Charlie wasn't a medic, but he knew more healing spells then the average wizard. Working with dragons was very dangerous and sometimes they only had seconds between life and death. Rushing to the bloody boy, he collapsed next to him waving his wand. Cursing, he performed a spell to fix the lung and stabilize him until they got him to Severus or Poppy. Severus was a licensed, not practicing healer, and Poppy was a medi-witch.

Liam stood in the doorway in shock. "That... That's Harry." he said, choking on his vomit. He had never seen so much blood before. Harry was a bloody, cut up mess. There wasn't a spot on his body that wasn't slashed open from the belt.

Sirius caught his godson just as his legs gave out on him. "Easy there pup. We got to Harry in time, he is going to be ok." Sirius knew that it wasn't going to be ok, but he had to say something to calm Liam.

Liam crawled on his hands and knees to his brother that he didn't even know existed two weeks ago. He couldn't get over how much smaller he was then him. Liam looked a good four years older then his twin. Liam's magic wrapped itself around his twin, and for the first time in his entire life he felt complete.

Reaching out, Bill checked the pulse of the unmoving rapist. "Shit!" cursed Bill. "He's dead." Bill didn't mean to kill him, but he didn't feel bad that he did. This man brutally beat a much smaller and younger boy, and was going to rape him while he was unconscious. He would bet every Knut he had in his Gringotts bank that the man planned on killing Harry when he was finished.

"We have to get him to headquarters, fast." said Charlie, trying not to panic.

Bill conjured up a blanket and tossed it to Charlie so he could cover the naked boy. "Everyone grab the portkey." he instructed.

Before grabbing the portkey, Charlie picked up a crumpled piece of paper.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter.

Charlie sat at the table at Grimmauld Place staring at a piece paper, while sipping at a Butterbeer. He had been sitting here for the last hour, since they had portkeyd in with a critically injured Harry Potter. It was pure chaos when they landed in the kitchen with a bloody boy in the middle of an Order meeting. The only upside to crashing the Order meeting, was the fact that Severus was already in the house. Immediately they whisked Harry away to one of the upstair rooms, Liam at his side.

Bill entered the kitchen and took a seat across from his brother. He chuckled when his brother didn't say anything, just handed him a Butterbeer.

"I would give you something stronger, but it looks like mom went on another cleaning spree," said Charlie.

"She owes me a case of Fire Whiskey." growled Sirius, entering the kitchen. "Honestly, I know she is a good woman and means well, but if she touches my whiskey again, I'm going to hex her to hell and back." Sirius fell into the chair a laid his head on the table.

"Sorry." mumbled Bill. "I have to hide the good stuff before she visits me." Bill handed a Butterbeer to the animagus. "How is Harry?" he asked concerned.

"Severus kicked everybody out except for Liam and Poppy." Sirius pouted. Sirius was pissed that he got evicted from a room in his own home, but at least James and Lily weren't allowed in either.

"What do you think Harry is going to be like when he wakes?" asked Charlie quietly.

Sirius scrubbed at his face. He was close to passing out, it had been over a week since he had slept for more then two hours at time. "I think he is going to be like a caged wild animal. We took him out of the only environment he has ever known and felt remotely safe in. The last time he was locked up, he was eight years old and used as a sex slave. He is going to think that we want him for sex and it is going to take a lot to convince him otherwise."

Bill and Charlie sat quietly sipping at their beer, lost in their own thoughts. "Do you think that man was a customer?" Bill asked clenching his fists. He could still see that pervert positioned behind that small boy, getting ready to rape him.

Charlie shook his head. "No, I think Harry was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Harry doesn't allow penetration."

Bill looked at his brother in confusion. "How do you know that?"

Charlie looked to his brother, then passed him the paper he found. "I found this next to Harry, crumpled up. I think Harry was already in the restroom when the guy went after him. He probably handed him the paper in hopes that he would settle for a blow job. Obviously, he wanted more."

Bill shook his head in disgust. "Please tell me that I'm not the only one who wants to AK James and Lily." They were the reason that Harry had such a horrific life.

Sirius growled and threw his beer bottle against the wall, shattering it. "We begged them to let us raise Harry. We would have done anything for that boy, we loved him like he was our own." Sirius reached across the table grabbing Charlie's bottle, heaving if against the wall like the other one. "He was a six year old baby the first time they raped him. What kind of monster forces a child to have sex." Sirius was now crying. "I can't get the image of him pleading and crying out of my head. He must have been so confused and scared. I can't... I..." stuttered Sirius at a loss for what to say. Sirius didn't see any of the memories or videos they collected, but it wasn't hard to imagine what it was like for his godson.

Remus wrapped his arms around his mate from behind, comforting him. He came in during Sirius' well deserved breakdown. "There is nothing we can do about the past, but we can be hear for him now and in the future. It's not going to be easy, but we don't give up on him."

"Dumbledore is going to want to train him to fight." growled Bill.

"Like hell." snarled Sirius. "Harry is not going to be fighting in this damn war, I don't care if he is the only one who can defeat that monster,"

"Agreed" said Charlie, opening another Butterbeer. "He shouldn't be expected to save a world that threw him away."

Bill started fidgeting in his seat and throwing glances at his brother.

Sirius raised his eyebrow at Bill's strange behavior. "What's got your wand in a knot?" he asked jokingly.

Bill looked to Harry's godfather nervously, then back to his brother. "I know you felt it Charlie, I could too."

Charlie's eyes snapped to his brothers. Looking to Sirius, he paled. "I...I don't know what your talking about." he lied.

Bill snorted. "His magic called to me too."

Charlie's eyes got wide as he took in Bill's meaning. "Both of us? I don't understand."

Bill nodded his head. "Harry is very powerful." he said.

"What the hell are you two going on about?" demanded Sirius.

"Mates" grumbled Remus. "They are both Harry's mate." Remus could smell it on them, it was one of the perks of being a werewolf.

"What the hell!" bellowed Sirius. "Harry is not ready to have mates and he probably never will be."

"It's not like that Sirius." reassured Bill. "If Harry only ever wants to be friends, then that's all we will be to him. We will be whatever Harry needs."

Sirius mumbled something under his breath then looked back to the two red heads. "I didn't know you had creature blood in you."

Bill chuckled at Sirius. "There hadn't been a creature inheritance in the Weasley family for generations, until Charlie and I came along."

"Was a total shock when the twins inherited too." snickered Charlie.

"Thought mom was going to pass out. She was a right mess." added Bill.

"So what are the four of you?" asked Sirius.

"You have to vow not to tell anyone, not even Dumbledore. We wouldn't even tell you if you weren't Harry's godfathers." said Bill seriously.

Both Sirius and Remus pulled out their wands and vowed not to tell anyone about the Weasley's creature blood. "We are elemental Elves." explained Bill.

"Really!" said Sirius impressed. "I thought they died out centuries ago."

"I knew you four were something, but I didn't know what." Remus could scent that the Weasley boys weren't completely human, but it wasn't any of his business.

"You knew that they were creatures and you didn't tell me, your mate?" asked Sirius, mock pouting.

"None of our business, Sirius." chuckled Remus. "So let me guess, you four are fire elementals?"

Bill shook his head, grinning. "That would just be me." he said. "Charlie here is an earth elemental which explains his easy bond with the dragons, and both twins are air."

"That's incredible." said Sirius shaking his head. "I'm glad Harry will have the two of you to look out for him."

"With Dumbledore and the Potters, he will needed it." grumbled Remus.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Liam stood in the far corner of the room nervously watching Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape try to save his twin brother. There was so much blood. How could someone lose so much blood and still be alive? He couldn't lose his brother, he just found him. There was so much he wanted to say and do with his twin. For the first time in his life he felt whole, and his magic was content.

Liam couldn't get over how small Harry was. He didn't even think that Harry would come to his shoulders. He was also very petite and feminine looking. Liam always thought that he was handsome, but Harry was pretty. Even covered in blood and dirt, be could tell that Harry was very beautiful.

"There is so much scarring." mumbled Severus. "We are going to have to call in a specialist, he will require a couple operations."

Liam desperately wanted to ask him what he was talking about, but he knew if he did then the professor would kick him out.

"How could they do that to a young boy? I'm surprised that he didn't die from internal bleeding or infections." cried Madam Pomfrey.

Liam paled even farther when it dawned on him what they were talking about. They were talking about Harry being raped repeatedly starting when he was only six. Liam slid down the wall and sat on the ground with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He was starting to feel a little hot and dizzy.

Liam jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He must of spaced out for a few minutes. "Come on Potter. Your brother is resting and he won't wake for a good eight hours. Let's get some food in you, then it's off to bed for you too." said Professor Snape in a surprisingly nice voice.

Liam blinked rapidly trying to clear his head. "I... I don't get it. We just brought Harry in, you just started working on him." Liam didn't understand what was going on.

Severus snickered at the confused boy, "You passed out over three hours ago. I figured it would be easier on you if I just left you here instead of reviving you." Severus was worried about how pale the boy was. Liam was showing signs of being in shock. "Come on, let's get you some food. If your brave enough to attempt it, some of Remus' chocolate would do you a lot of good."

Liam was still confused, he didn't remember passing out. Last thing he remembered was feeling hot and dizzy after learning about his brothers scars. How could he have passed out and stayed out for three hours? "How is Harry?"

Severus sighed, why couldn't the boy just follow directions. He was trying to be nice. "I will explain everything to you while you eat. I'm sure your dogfathers would liked to hear too."

-a- -a- -a-.a-  
Severus ushered Liam into the kitchen and forced him to take a seat at the table. Looking around, he was surprised to find that the Potters were missing. As if reading his thoughts, Sirius answered. "They left about an hour ago to get some sleep. Unfortunately, they said they will be back."

"Nice to see they are concerned about their sons welfare." grumbled Charlie.

"What is wrong with them? Why do they hate Harry so much?" asked Liam sadly. He had always thought that he had the best, most understanding parents ever. How could they care so little for their son.

Remus placed a plate of food in front of his godson. "I think that they do care about Harry, but they made a huge mistake and they don't know how to handle it."

"They gave up their child just because Dumbledore proclaimed him a squib. They didn't even wait and think about what to do with Harry. Immediately after learning that he was a squib, they gave him up." sneered Sirius.

Severus thanked the werewolf for the plate of food he set in front of him. "They made damn sure that her sister couldn't give Harry back too. Not only did they not leave a way for them to contact them, but there was also a compulsion charm on the letter for them to keep Harry despite them not wanting him."

"A compulsion to keep him, but not one to love him." said Bill shaking his head sadly.

Liam forced himself to take a few bites of his food, not really tasting anything. "She was ashamed that she birthed a squib and disposed of him before anyone knew of his existence." he said swallowing the lump in his throat.

The other men in the room didn't comment, they knew that Liam was right.

Liam slammed his fork down. "I don't get it. They know now that he isn't a squib, and yet they still don't seem to care. What is wrong with them?"

Severus placed a calming draught in front of the upset teen and urged him to drink it, "They are ashamed of their actions and seeing Harry will be a constant reminder of what a horrible mistake they made. James and Lily have always claimed to be the ultimate light family. What they did is exactly what the old dark pureblood families did when finding out that they birthed a squib."

All heads turned when the door opened up and Frank Longbottom came striding in. "I heard you found Harry, how is he?" Frank looked exhausted. Since finding out about the missing, abused Potter twin, he had been working around the clock trying to find him. He was also hunting down every man that had paid Harry's disgusting uncle to rape the small child. So far, along with Vernon and Petunia Dursley, they had arrested ten men. What was truly horrifying, there was still dozens of men to track down. He wasn't going to give up though, not until every last child rapist was rotting in Azkaban.

Severus grimaced and sat back in his chair, not able to stomach the food that he was eating. "According to the scans, that boy should have died the first week he was placed with his aunt and uncle."

Sirius paled and slumped in his seat. He didn't know if he could handle hearing this. "How?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"Starvation. They locked him up with no light, food, or comfort for days. If Harry had the magic of an average wizard, he wouldn't have survived." Severus had witnessed Vernon's memories, but the damage to the boy's body still shocked him.

"He's that powerful?" asked Frank, eyes wide.

"Yes. I tested his magical core and he surpasses both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord." said Severus seriously.

"Why didn't his magic protect him more?" asked Charlie.

Severus sat quietly trying to think of how to explain Harry's magic. "Since the night he vanished the Dark Lord, Harry's magic has been working desperately to keep him alive. His magic has developed to be more internal. It has healed broken bones, punctured lungs, ruptured spleen, kidney, concussions, internal injuries from being brutally raped, burns, infections, multiple other injuries that are to long to list, illnesses, starvation, and it protected him on the streets and in the elements. I also believe that his magic is helping him cope with his lack of sight. I'm not even sure if Harry's magic will ever work properly."

"Is Harry going to be ok?" asked Charlie.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Physically, Harry will never grow any taller and he will always remain petite. His bones are brittle, but hopefully after a few months of potions they will get better. As of right now there is nothing I can do for his eyes, but I'm going to try to develop something. His body is littered with scars and burns, but again potions and salves will help with that." Severus took a deep, shaky breath. "He has extensive rectal scarring. The damage is beyond anything that you could imagine. I am going to have to call a specialist in to look at him, but he is going to need many surgeries to repair the damage."

"What about his voice?" asked a pale Liam. "The woman at the store said that he never talks."

"Nothing showed on the scans, so it's probably mental. From the very beginning he was beat for talking or making any sound" explained Severus.

"How do you think he will be mentally?" asked Sirius pale and shaking.

Severus sighed. "I think he is going to be a bloody mess. The boy has never known kindness or a home. He is going to be scared and he isn't going to trust us. I don't know if we will ever gain his trust, but you better believe he is going to try to escape."

Liam whimpered in distress. "I don't want to keep him locked up. I don't want him to think we are like his aunt and uncle. He can't go back to the streets, he can't go back to that life. I have to make him see that I only have his best interest at heart, and that I care about him. If... If he really wants to go then I will give him money." said Liam with a few tear escaping his eyes. Harry couldn't leave, he just couldn't. They were twins, they belonged together.

"It's too dangerous for him to leave, every Death Eater is out looking for him." warned Frank.

"I need to be trained and I mean trained for real, not Professor Dumbledore's bullshit idea of training." yelled Liam, lunging to his feet. "I need to be able to protect my brother. I need to know how to fight both magically and physically." Liam started to pace the room, lost in thought. "That's it. I'm not returning to Hogwarts in September. Harry needs me, and I can't leave him. I'm staying here where I can be homeschooled, train to fight, and take care of my brother. I'm not going to leave him when he needs me, I won't abandon him like my parents did." He knew his parents were going to freak when he refused to go back to school, but he no longer cared what they thought. As far as he was concerned, he had no parents.

"Liam, school is very important..." started Remus.

"No, I think he has the right idea." interrupted Frank. "Both him and Harry have a huge target on their backs. Harry may never be able to use his magic properly so he will be a sitting duck. There is enough of us here that we can teach Liam what he would learn at Hogwarts , plus we can teach him how to fight."

Sirius looked uncertain for a moment then nodded his head. "We will go to Gringotts after you get some rest and get you emancipated. We will see about me getting custody of Harry. James and Lily have proven that they are not fit to be his parents."

Liam smiled and gave his godfather a hug. "Thanks." he whispered.

"You know that James and Lily are going to fight this. Now that we know that Harry is the chosen one, they are going to want to be part of his life, and Dumbledore is going to insist that he goes to Hogwarts." warned Remus. He was worried about Harry, there was no way that he would be able to be around people, let alone at Hogwarts. They wouldn't put Harry's needs and desires first.

Frank chuckled. "They aren't going to have time to contest it." At seeing everyone looking at him, he added. "Amelia has issued a warrant for their arrest, child neglect, child abandonment and child abuse."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter.

Yippie, another update. I think your reviews helped with my husbands snoring and I'm proud to say that he is still alive...

Thank you everyone who has reviewed my fics. I wish that I could respond to each one individually, but I just haven't had much time. I do read each one and I take all your suggestions into consideration.

Hope you enjoy this and please review...

***BLIND LOVE***

Liam sat nervously at the end of Harry's bed. His brother would be waking at any moment and he was terrified of the reaction he was going to have. He knew his brother was going to be frightened and confused. He tried to imagine himself in Harry's shoes in hopes that it would help him figure out how to help his twin, but he was still clueless. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have been like to grow up the way that his brother had. In a way he wished that he had, at least then Harry wouldn't have never been alone.

Liam had a hard time convincing Sirius to let him be here alone with Harry when woke up. He understood that his godfather was anxious to help Harry, but the less people Harry had to deal with at first, the better. He may have won, but he knew that Sirius was sitting outside the door, waiting for any news. He was also keeping his parents and Dumbledore away. His parents had floo'd over an hour ago demanding to be allowed into Harry's room. Liam couldn't wait until his parents were arrested. He wondered if he should feel bad that his parents were going to be arrested, but looking at his tiny brother laying broken in the bed, he hoped they ended up in Azkaban. He was upset when he found out that no charges were going to be brought against Dumbledore. Neville's dad said that technically Dumblefore didn't do anything wrong, he just made a mistake in declaring Harry a squib. Dumbledore never suggested that his parents give Harry up or leave him in a basket on his aunts doorstep. He still felt that this was Dumbledore's fault.

Earlier Sirius had taken him to Gringotts to see about getting him emancipated. They suggested that it would better if Sirius took over his guardianship along with Harry's. He was ok with that. He just wanted to be away from his parents and be able to stay with and help his brother recover. He knew it was going to take months, probably years for Harry to get better; if he ever did. He was willing to do whatever it took. While at Diagon Alley, they got what supplies they were going to need for him to be homeschooled. They also bought some new clothes and supplies for Harry. He knew his parents were going to have a hippogriff when they found out that he was dropping out of Hogwarts and that Sirius was now his legal guardian. He didn't care though, he stopped caring about them when he found out about Harry.

Liam got to his feet and took a few steps back when he saw Harry's fingers twitch. All of a sudden his heart started pounding in his chest. In just a few seconds his brother was going to be awake. What the hell was he supposed to say? "Hi, I'm Liam your twin brother. I'm the son our parents wanted, sorry you got dumped off to be abused and raped!"

*** BLIND LOVE ***

It only took a second after Shade came around for him to realize that he wasn't in his abandoned home. Ignoring the ache in his body, he lunged out of the comfortable bed and flew across the room until he slammed painfully into the wall. Beds were bad! The only time he had even been in a bed was when his uncle invited men over to hurt him, or when he was in the home. Even in the home had never slept in the bed that was given to him. He couldn't sleep where bad things happened to him. Too many times his bed was covered in his blood, and the disgusting fluids left by the men that raped him.

Even though he couldn't see anything, Shade frantically looked around the room. The only thing he could make out was an almost white light coming from the other side of the room. He knew the light was a person. Even though the light was the whitest he had ever seen ,which meant that the person was good, he was still terrified.

Liam couldn't believe how fast his brother could move. One second his finger was barely twitching, and the next he was across the room. If he would have blinked, he would have missed it. Liam winced when his brother slammed into the wall, he knew that had to hurt. He hated seeing the raw fear on his brother's face. He could also see that Harry's heart was beating in his chest, faster then a hummingbirds. Liam gasped when he saw the dozens of scars that was covering Harry's small, sickly, bare chest and back.

Shade didn't take his dead eyes off the spot the white light was coming from. When he heard the gasp, he wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach. He wanted to run, but he had no clue where he was or how to get back to his streets. He was lost when he first escaped the home, but the older boy that found him helped him get around. It took years, but he was finally able to navigate his area without bumping or stumbling into things. He knew where everything was, each building, each curb, each red light, even every crack in the sidewalks. Here he was totally lost again. He had no clue where he was, or what was right in front of him. The only thing he could make out was the almost white light.

Liam was a little unnerved when his brother continued to look right at him. Harry's eyes were a beautiful green, but they were unfocused and dead looking. The pupils were grayish black, instead of the normal black, and they were very small. Harry's raven hair was loose and wild looking, reaching his bottom. Harry had himself pressed tight against the wall and was visibly trembling.

Liam wasn't sure what to do or say to make his brother relax. "Please" he pleaded. "I won't hurt you, I promise." he said softly.

Shade violently flinched when he heard the other person speak. He was hoping that this was some horrible nightmare. Shade was a tiny bit relieved to see that the persons color didn't flare. The guy that was speaking was telling the truth. At least right now, this guy wasn't going to hurt him. That didn't mean that he wouldn't allow others to use and hurt him.

As if hearing his brother's thoughts, Liam added. "You are safe here. There is no one in this house who will hurt you, I promise." After a couple minutes of silence, Liam cleared his throat. "My...my name is Liam Potter and...and I'm your brother. Actually, we...we are twins."

Shade couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be some horrible, mean trick. When he was smaller he prayed that he had family out there that loved and wanted him. He was shocked when yet again the guy's color didn't flare. So far everything this guy said was true, at least as far as he believed. This guy had to be mistaken. Shade was nothing but an unwanted, worthless, good only for sex, blind, orphaned little street rat. His uncle had told him that his parents didn't want to be saddled with such a freak of a son so they killed themselves, leaving him to be a burden on his poor family. Harry frantically shook his head.

A tear slid down Liam's cheek when he saw all the emotions play across his brothers face. "It's true, we really are brothers. Granted we aren't identical twins, but we do greatly resemble each other. I don't have black hair like you and dad, but I have red hair like mom's. I'm really tall and your,,, shorter. Your eyes are like mom's and mine are more like dad's. We do have a lot of the same facial features though. If someone looked at us they would know that we were brothers, they would just think that you were my younger brother." Liam groaned, he was rambling. "I'm sorry, but I'm so nervous and I don't know what to say. I didn't know about you until a few weeks ago, but I have been looking for you nonstop since. I always felt like there was someone missing in my life. I never felt complete. I know you are scared and don't trust me, but please give me..no..give us a chance. I...I won't keep you here against your will, but please don't go." Liam lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair of me to beg you not to leave. I just really want to get to know my brother. If...if you really want to go then I will set you up with a nice place and make sure you have enough money to last you forever. We are very rich, and since you are the oldest, the bulk of the money is yours."

Shade felt like his head was going to explode. There was no way he could believe half of what this guy was saying. If he had parents, why did they get rid of him? Why did they let uncle Vernon and all those men do those horrible things to him? Was he a bad baby, didn't they love him? Shade could feel his legs wanting to give out on him, but he couldn't sit down and make himself even more vulnerable.

Shade tilted his head when he remembered the guy said that he had red hair. The boy that he always thought about and assumed was a pretend friend had red hair. Is that why he always thought about a red haired boy? Could he truly be his brother?

Liam took a step forward but froze when Harry whimpered. "I'm sorry." said Liam sadly. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I know you have a million questions, but I also know that you won't ask them. That's ok though, as you can tell, I can talk plenty for the two of us. How about I order us some food and while we eat, I can answer any questions that I think you might have.

Against his will Shade's stomach rumbled loudly. It had been days since he last eaten, and despite his fears, he was starving.

Liam chuckled. "Don't feel bad, I'm starving too. I have been so worried about finding you that I have been neglecting eating. I'm going to step out for just a second and have our godfather bring us up some food."

Liam sighed when Harry didn't show any sign of understanding him. "Right, I ...um...will be right back."

When the light disappeared, Shade sank to the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs. Laying his head down on his knees, he cried. He hasn't been this terrified in years. What did these people want from him? What happened back at the bathroom with that creep? His body ached horribly, but he didn't have that familiar pain in his backside he was always left with after being penetrated.

Shade longed to believe everything that boy had said. He would love to be able to live safely in a house with food and people that cared about him. He knew better though, nothing good had ever happened to him. He had always been unloved, and he would die unloved. He just hoped that he could get out of here before they hurt him too bad.

Shade was shocked when his heart clenched at the thought of leaving the boy that professed to being his twin brother. He knew the boy was speaking the truth, or at least what he believed to be the truth. Shade knew the truth though, he was not this 'Liam's' long lost twin brother. No matter how much he wished it to be true.

*** BLIND LOVE***

Liam existed his brother's room to get food for him, and fell into his godfather's waiting arms, crying. He knew it was going to be hard, but it still hurt. "He...he was so scared of me Siri. He stood in the far corner just trembling and looking in my direction. I have never seen anyone so frightened before."

Sirius hugged his pup close to him and whispered words of comfort. "It's going to be ok pup. We just have to give Harry time. We need to prove ourselves to him."

Liam nodded his head a pulled back. "I know, it just hurts. He should have been raised in a loving home, with me." he cried.

"I agree with you. I begged your parents to allow Remy and I to raise him, and they flat out refused. We can do this though, we can prove to Harry that he is wanted and loved." said Sirius, determined. Sirius hated seeing the pain on his pups face. He knew that this was just the first of many tears that they would shed over Harry.

Liam stepped out of his godfather's embrace. "I...I told Harry that I would get him some food."

"Not to worry, I got it. Your parents and Dumbledore are in the kitchen and I don't think you need to be around them right now." Sirius chuckled. "Right pissed they are too because I banned them from climbing the stairs. Your father tried every trick he knew and called me some pretty colorful names. The house of Black does whatever the master asks. Now, you sit here and collect yourself and I will be back in five minutes." Sirius gave Liam a pat on the shoulder, then left.

*** BLIND LOVE***

Liam knocked on the door three times before entering his brothers room. He looked at his brother sadly when he lunged to his feet in a panic. "It's just me with some food ." he said softly. Liam walked to the small table that was set up in the room, "Let's see, we have grilled cheese, french fries, and tomato soup. Sirius, our godfather, wasn't sure if you would like pumpkin juice so he sent up a glass of milk too." Liam chuckled. "Milk is my favorite beverage."

Shade stood nervously against the wall clenching his aching stomach. He had never smelled food so wonderful. He didn't know what grilled cheese and French fries were, but the smell had his mouth watering. He had never had a hot meal before. His aunt and uncle didn't like to feed him, but when they did, it was always cold left over vegetables and stale bread. They were only fed three days a week at the home and it was always porridge, bread, cold soup, or moldy cheese.

Shade desperately wanted the food, but he didn't know what he needed to do get it. Did this Liam guy want a blow job? Did he need to do chores? He would do all the cleaning that he could do for this food, but he hoped that he wouldn't have to suck him. Shade nervously started wringing his hands.

Liam wasn't sure what to do. He could tell that his brother wanted the food, but he wasn't moving. "I know that you can't see and that you don't like to be touched. I promise to respect your wishes, but I would like to help you." Liam waited for any kind of response, but wasn't surprised when he didn't get one. "Ummm, if you follow my voice, the food is on the table next to me. I'm guessing that it is about ten steps straight and five steps slightly to the right."

Shade knew exactly where Liam was, but he wasn't sure if there was anything that he could bump into or trip over. Carefully he took a few tentative steps.

Liam smiled when Harry started to walk towards him. It took everything in him not to rush over and help guide him to the table. He was still a bit unnerved that Harry never took his eyes off of him. "That's great, your almost there."

Shade kept his hands out in front of him feeling around until he felt the force that warned him that something was in front of him. With his hand still out, he took two more steps until his hand brushed the table. As soon as he felt the table he dropped to his knees in submission.

Liam had to swallow the bile in his throat when his brother knelt at his feet. "No, please don't do that." he said brokenly. "We are brothers and equal. This food is yours and you can have as much as you want. You also don't have to work for your food here."

Shade lowered his head and started silently crying. He was scared, confused, starving, hurting, weak and he just wanted to go home where he knew what was expected of him.

Liam staggered back when he was flooded with Harry's emotions. He could feel the range of emotions that his brother was feeling, and it was making it hard for him to breath. Falling to his knees in front of his brother, he too started to cry too. "Please" he begged. "It's going to be ok, just give me a chance. I know that your scared and confused, but I promise to always look after and protect you. No one here expects you to work for your food or care. We are all family, and family's look out for each other, unconditionally."

Shade stared at the white light and gasped when it didn't flare. How could he mean so much to this boy that he had never meant before? He knew that Liam was crying too, and his heart hurt because of it. He was also shocked when Liam's close proximity didn't bother him too much.

Liam reached up and grabbed the tray off the table and held it out to his brother. "If you reach out you will feel the tray with your food on it. Your milk is at the far right hand corner and you pumpkin juice is at the far left corner. Straight back is your soup, but be careful because it is very hot. In the middle of the tray is the plate with the grilled cheese and fries. Next to the plate is a spoon for your soup." instructed Liam.

With a trembling hand, Shade reached out and took the tray. Sitting back on his bottom, he placed the tray on the floor in front of him. Looking back at Liam, he waited to make sure that it was ok for him to eat.

Liam gave his brother a teary smile. "I hope you like it, if not we can make you something else."

Shade fumbled around the tray until his hand closed around the glass of milk. Bringing it to his nose, he sniffed it to make that it really was milk. With a moan, had brought if to his lips and drained it in three gulps. With clumsy fingers he grabbed half of the warm sandwich and stuffed it into his mouth. Never before had he tasted anything as mouth watering as this. Before he could even swallow the first half, he was stuffing the second half in along side it.

Liam closed his eyes at the sight of his brother stuffing the food in his mouth. He wasn't disgusted with his table manners, just sad because his brother was so starved that he felt that he had to eat the food as fast as he could. He wanted to tell him that there was plenty and that he could slow down, but he didn't want to upset him and make him stop. He hoped that when Harry realized that there would always be food for him, that had wouldn't feel the need to stuff himself.

Harry moaned around the mouthful of food. He didn't know what was louder, his grumbling stomach or his moaning. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven. The cheese was so warm and the bread was fresh and cooked. He had done a lot of cooking for his cousin, but he didn't remember cooking something like this. Swallowing the last mouthful of grilled cheese, he scooped up a fistful of French fries and started shoveling them into his mouth. This was the most amount of food that he had ever eaten in one sitting; heck this was more then had had ever eaten in one day. He felt that he should hide the food, but with Liam watching, he probably wouldn't get away with it. Oh well, he was going to enjoy it while he could and hide food when he got the chance.

Shade whimpered when both the fries and grilled cheese were gone. With a small grin, he remembered that there was soup on his tray. Soup wasn't his favorite, but he was still starving. Canned soup was practically what he lived off of on the streets. Grabbing the bowl, he snatched his hand back when he felt how hot it was. Never before had he had hot soup. The only way he had ever eaten it before was straight out of a can.

Liam cried out when his brother grabbed the hot bowl. "Harry, are you ok? Did you burn yourself?" He was trying to get a look at his hands, but Harry kept them clutched tight to his chest.

Shade snapped his head to his brother. Harry, Liam had called him Harry. He remembered hearing that name a few times when he was smaller. For the most part he was called freak, or boy, but he did remember the name Harry. Was Harry his real name? All the kids in the home had called him Shade because of his sunglasses, and because the owners didn't know his real name; nor did they care.

Liam grabbed his grilled cheese off his plate and placed it on his brother's. "There...there is an extra grilled cheese. I placed it on the plate for you." He hoped that if was ok to give him another. He didn't want to make Harry sick, but it broke his heart to see how hungry his brother still was.

Quick as lightning Shade reached for the sandwich, fully expecting it to be a prank. He was shocked when his finger sank into the warm, gooey, melted cheese. His relatives loved to taunt him with food, so he was fully expecting Liam to do the same. Grinning, he ate the second sandwich as fast as the first. For the first time ever, Shade was a actually starting to feel full. Very carefully he dipped his finger in the soup and was pleased to see that it had cooled off enough for him to be able to drink it. Forgetting about the spoon, after all he had never used one before, he picked up the bowl and drank the warm tomato soup down. He sighed as the warm liquid ran down his throat. He had no idea that tomato soup could taste so good. Out of all the soups tomato was his least favorite, but he would never turn his nose up to food; even if he didn't like it. This soup though was delicious and he could easily drink five more bowls.

Inspecting the tray for any missed crumbs, Shade cocked his head to the side when he found another glass of cold liquid. He vaguely remembered Liam saying something about a pumpkin. Looking up to Liam, he pointed to the glass and tapped his fingernail nail against it.

Liam was beyond thrilled. His brother was actually trying to communicate with him. He thought that it would take a lot longer to reach this point. "That is pumpkin juice. A lot of my friends love it, but I don't particularly care for it myself."

Shade brought the glass up to his nose and sniffed. Jerking his head back, he wrinkled his nose at the odd smell. He remembered that a pumpkin was the large orange thing that his cousin would carve up to try to make a scary face.

Liam chuckled at his brother. "If you don't like it, you don't have to drink it. I have some more milk here if you want it."

Shade brought the glass to his lips and took a large mouthful. Without thinking he spat it all out, spraying it all over the place. He had never tasted a drink that horrible before, not even the rusty bathroom water that he drank all the time. When it dawned on him what he did, he brought his arms up to cover his face, waiting for the beating.

Liam bent over laughing hard. "Merlin Harry, that was great. The look on your face was priceless. I did the same thing the first time I tried it."

Shade slowly lowered his arms when he heard Liam laughing. He couldn't believe that he wasn't going to be beat for making a mess. Tentatively, he gave the boy a shy smile.

Liam grabbed his glass of milk and placed it on the tray. "There you go, another fresh cold glass of milk."

This time Shade didn't sniff the milk. He could tell from the lack of flare that Liam wasn't lying to him.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter.

So I made this chapter longer for all those who called me out on my short Broken Twilight update. I'm trying to squeeze about ten thousand things in at once so sometimes the updates will be shorter. Please don't form a mob and come at me with torches and pitchforks. I will warn you now. I'm a farm girl, and have been cleaning horse stalls since I was a wee thing, I'm very handy with a pitchfork.

Please leave me a review :)

*** BLIND LOVE***

Even though his brother couldn't see him, he couldn't help grinning at him. He was thrilled that Harry drank the milk he offered without testing it first. "I could happily live off of milk." chuckled Liam.

Shade set the empty glass down on the tray and gave Liam a bashful smile. He was sure he looked a mess eating the way he did, but he couldn't help it. Since the food was gone, Harry scooted a few feet away from Liam. He wasn't use to be so close to another person. The only time he got close was when he was working, and those times never lasted that long. Harry leaned back and rubbed his aching stomach. He had never eaten so much food at once so he didn't know what it felt like to have a full stomach.

Liam bit his lip when his brother moved away from him. Still, he felt that they were making great progress. Looking at the empty tray, Liam got an idea. "How about I bring up some food for you to keep in your room. Your not being kept prisoner here and I will gladly show you to the kitchen, but I wasn't sure if you were ready to meet everyone else that's here."

Shade frantically shook his head no. He was terrified here as it was, he didn't want to be around more people; especially men.

"I didn't think so." sighed Liam "A lot of people come and go here, but I think our godfather is going to put a stop to that. This is now your home too, and he wants you to be comfortable here."

Shade couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was Liam going to let him keep food in his room, but they were also going to stop people from coming just to make him comfortable. He didn't know what he was supposed to do or how he was supposed to react. Harry cocked his head to the side when he saw Liam get up and then heard the sound of a bag being wrinkled. Lunging to his feet, Shade flew back until he hit the same wall as earlier.

Liam looked up when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot, I didn't mean to frighten you." Liam could have kicked himself. Once more Harry was in the corner shaking like a frightened rabbit. "I just...Well Sirius and I, Sirius is our godfather, bought you a few things earlier when we had to go out. I didn't mean to scare you, I was just going to take them out of the bags and help you find homes for them."

Shade wouldn't have believed him if it wasn't for the lack of flare. This entire time, Liam has remained an almost solid white. Regardless he was still scared, the only time something was ever give to him, it came with a hefty price.

"We weren't sure what you would like, but we got you couple sleep outfits, jeans, shirts, hoodies, socks, underwear, shower gel, shampoo and conditioner, deodorant, hair ties, hair brush and a tooth brush and tooth paste." Liam was glad that Harry couldn't see him blushing. "I ahhh, I also got you a stuffed dragon. I know it sounds childish, but I still cherish the one that I got as a child. If you tell anyone I said that, I will deny it until I'm blue in the face." he chuckled.

Shade's head was spinning. This day had been like something out of one of his childhood fantasies. Why would a complete stranger buy him clothes? Never once in his life had he ever worn new clothes. This was all too good to be true. They had to be setting him up for something. People were just not this nice without a reason. Shade didn't realize it, but he was starting to hyperventilate.

Liam rushed to his brother, but stopped himself from touching him. He knew if he touched Harry now that it would just push him over the edge. "Please breath Harry." he begged. "I didn't mean to overwhelm you with everything. We just love you so much and we want to take care of you." Liam was terrified that Harry was going to pass out.

Harry's legs gave out on him and he crashed to the ground, curling in on himself. He had never had anyone tell him that they loved him. How could Liam love him after everything that he had done. Liam didn't know what a dirty, disgusting little freak he was.

"Please don't" cried Liam. He didn't know what to do to make his brother feel better. Getting up, he ran back to the table and grabbed the dragon stuffy, then raced back to Harry. Honestly, he didn't know what he was doing, but he was willing to try anything. Very gently he placed the stuffy at Harry's fingertips to where it was just barely brushing them. "When I was little I took my dragon stuffy everywhere I went. His name was Crunch, and he was my best friend. He was a black dragon with red wings that made a loud roar if you pushed his tummy." Liam was rambling again, but he hoped that it would snap Harry out of his attack. Slowly he pushed the stuffy more into his brothers hand. "When I saw him in the store I knew immediately that I had to get him for you. He looks just like Crunch, and I was hoping that you would love him, as much as I love mine."

As Liam talked, Shade's breathing started to become easier and easier. Tentatively, he reached out and touched the fuzzy dragon. Never before had he been give a toy of his own, he wasn't even allowed to touch Dudley's toys.

Liam held his breath as Harry slowly pulled the dragon to his chest, exploring it with his fingers. "Harry, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I promise, nothing bad is going to happen to you here. No one here will lock you up, keep food from you, beat you, or expect anything sexual from you. You are my brother and I will protect you until I draw my last breath."

Shade sat up and looked to the boy who was claiming to be his brother. Bringing the dragon up to his face, he rubbed it on his cheek. Could he dare let himself believe that he found a caring home? Being off the streets, never worrying about being cold, hungry, lonely and never having to suck another man, was something had didn't think would ever happen to him.

Liam smiled at his brothers actions. He was so relieved that he could bring Harry out of his attack without having to stress him out more by calling Professor Snape for help. "Again, I'm sorry that I frightened you. If it's ok with you, I would like to bring the bag over and let you feel everything? Liam held his breath waiting to see if Harry would answer him. He grinned when Harry gave his head a slight nod.

Liam took his seat back on the floor three feet from Harry. Any closer and his brother started to get really nervous. One by one Liam would describe what the item looked like and placed it on the floor in front of Harry. He noticed that Harry wouldn't accept anything if it was handed to him. Throughout the entire process, Harry never let his dragon go. "So, are you going to name your dragon? Just because we are fifteen years old, almost sixteen, doesn't mean that we are to old to have a stuffy and give it a name. Just the same, let's keep this strictly between the two of us." snickered Liam.

Shade gave his first true smile since his friend from the home was murdered. He hoped he didn't regret it, but he was starting to like Liam. Thinking hard, Shaded nodded his head. He had never had to name something before. Holding out his arms, he started to flap them up and down.

"Hmmmm, Birdie are you naming him Birdie? Birdie is kind of a strange name for a dragon, but who am I to judge, I named mine crunch." Liam chuckled when Harry shook his head no silently laughing. "Ok, ok, let me think." Watching his brother repeat the motion, Liam started to laugh. "Fly...DragonFly. I love it."

Shade lowered his head, grinning. Reaching down, he started caressing the mound of new clothes in front of him. Picking up the soap, he brought it to his face and sniffed it. He had never had the luxury of using real soap before. The smell was so clean and refreshing.

"This room has it's own bathroom with a tub and a shower off to your left. You are free to use it whenever you need. I guess I should explain how the room is laid out so you can get around. We knew you were blind so we tried to keep the room as open as possible. We weren't sure how well you could get around so everything is against the wall, that way you can run your hand against the wall until you come to what you need. There is a couch, a small table, dresser, closet, bed and bathroom, all in that order if you start from your right. This house is very large, but a bit outdated. There are no mug... TV's and other such electronics here." They had decided to hold off for a while before telling him about magic. They didn't want to overwhelm him.

Shade didn't hear much past shower. He had never had a real shower with hot water, soap and shampoo. When living at his aunts his uncle would just hose him down outback before one of the men came over, and at the home they did the same thing once a week. When living on the streets he had to make use of the sink in the park bathroom. He knew some of the other homeless kids would jump into the fountain in the park for a quick bathe, but he never wanted to risk getting caught and sent back to his uncles. He desperately wanted to try the shower and his new clean smelling soap.

Liam watched as his brother looked longingly in the direction of the bathroom while he fingered the shower gel. "Why don't I take the trays to the kitchen, and while I'm gone you can get a shower. All the shirts will match with the jeans so you don't have to worry about walking around with striped pants and a checkered shirt. There are towels and washcloths in the small closet in the bathroom, and when your done, just leave the dirty towels and clothes in the hamper, we have house...maids that will take of it." explained Liam. "I will be back in an hour to help you put your clothes away and I will bring up some food and drinks for you to keep up here." Remus had went to a muggle grocery store to pick of muggle snacks and sodas that they figured Harry would be familiar with.

Liam stood up and gathered the empty trays and headed to the door. Once again he was a little freaked out at how well Harry was able to follow his movements. He knew from Professor Snape's medical report that Harry was as blind as a bat. "I will give a few knocks before coming in when I return." He smiled when Harry gave a slight nod.

***BLIND LOVE***

Liam groaned as he approached the kitchen doors, loud arguing could be heard from the other side. Kicking the door open with his foot, he entered the kitchen to find complete chaos. Both his godfathers were there along with his parents, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Mr Longbottom.

"I'm just following orders." yelled Frank Longbottom. "Amelia wants both James and Lily brought in. If I don't do it now, then James will be arrested in front of the entire ministry when he goes in for work tomorrow."

Liam couldn't help but to chuckle as he walked past the table and headed for the sink. He smiled when a small female house elf came rushing up to him and took the tray from his hands.

"You think it funny that your mother and I are being arrested on some trumped up charges?" asked James incredulously.

Liam spun around and pinned his father with a glare. "I am the first person who has made contact with Harry in over fourteen years, and the first thing you ask me is if I think if's funny that you and mom are being arrested. Aren't you curious how the baby you abandoned to be starved, beaten, and sold into child prostitution is doing?" Liam sneered when his father just stood with his mouth hanging open. "Do I think it funny that my parents are bring arrested...no. Do I think they deserve to be arrested...hell yes. After what you did, I hope they feed you two to the Dementors.

Lily started to cry, how could her precious baby hate them so much? "Liam, we did what was right for your brother at the time." she cried.

"What the fuck!" he screamed. "How can you fucking sit there and spew lies out of your mouth while looking me in the eyes. You knew your sister was a bitch, yet you still sent my brother to her. Why the hell didn't you let Sirius and Remus raise Harry?" Before James or Lily could answer, Liam continued. "You were ashamed that you birthed a squib so you had to get rid of him as fast as you could. You knew that after Voldemort was vanquished, you would be in the spot light. You couldn't have a worthless little squib dirtying your image."

"Don't talk to your mother..." James started to yell.

"Shut up!" bellowed Liam, over his father's voice. "You know that everything that I'm saying is true. I can't help but wonder, seeing as Harry is the true chosen one, the real Boy-Who-Lived, the prophecy child, or whatever the hell other stupid names those bastards are coming up with, if you would have known the truth at the time, would you have dumped me off on your sisters doorstep? After all, I'm not as powerful as your squib son."

"That's enough Liam. said Dumbledore is a disapproving voice.

"Where do you get off telling me what to do?" snapped Liam.

"Liam, he is your headmaster and you will show him some respect. I know your going through a tough time right now, but we need to stick together. Harry needs a family." said James sternly.

Sirius, Remus, Severus and Frank were watching the events play out like a tennis match. They were prepared to step in if things got out of control, but Liam needed to get this off his chest; he was hurting deeply.

"Family... We will never be a family again." snarled Liam. "And the old goat is no longer my headmaster. Earlier today I withdrew from Hogwarts and am going to be homeschool."

James, Lily and Dumbledore looked at Liam in disbelief. "You...you can't drop out without a parents signature." exclaimed James.

"That's true I can't drop out without a parents signature, but I can drop out with a legal guardians signature." Liam loved seeing the shocked looks on his parents faces.

"Why Liam, why would you do this? Your parents love you very much. Don't let one mistake break up your family." pleaded Dumbledore.

"Earlier today Sirius and I went to Gringotts where he got guardianship of both Harry and myself. After, I sent a letter to the Board of Governors and Professor McGonagall informing them I would no longer be attending, and that my guardian was going to see to my homeschooling. I will not be leaving my brother behind, he needs me." said Liam.

James turned to his so called best friend. "Why you... How dare you steal my boys?"

Sirius chuckled. "I didn't steal your boys. You threw Harry away like garbage, and Liam doesn't want anything to do with you."

Lily got up and approached her son. "Please don't do this Liam. You are my baby boy, I can't lose you." Lily was crying so hard that she could barely talk.

"What about Harry?" asked Liam, glaring at his mother. It disgusted him that his parents never seemed to remember Harry.

"Oh honey, we love your brother." said Lily sadly. Picking up a letter from the table, she handed it to Liam. "See honey, there is no reason for you to drop out. Dumbledore just gave this to us to give to Harry."

Liam looked at the letter and his eyes widened in shock. "You three are fucking delusional if you think Harry will be able to go to Hogwarts this fall." yelled Liam. He couldn't believe that he was holding Harry's acceptance letter. These people were out of their minds.

"Liam Potter, enough with the foul language." snapped James. He couldn't believe how his son was talking to them. Liam had always been the perfect son. He always did what he was told and he never talked back to them. Granted, he did get into some trouble at school fighting, but he had always been perfect at home.

Sirius got up and took the letter from his godson. Looking it over, he walked over to Dumbledore "Consider this his response." Sirius ripped the letter in half and threw it at Dumbledore's feet. "Harry will not be attending Hogwarts." he growled.

Dumbledore looked sadly at Sirius. "Harry must be properly trained, he is going to have every Death Eater after him. I admit that I made a mistake all those years ago, but it was a mistake anyone could have made."

"That's not true." said Severus, speaking up for the first time. "Neither Poppy nor myself would have made that mistake. No properly trained medi-wizard or witch would have have mistaken an exhausted core with no core."

"I see" said Dumbledore looking contrite. "I am very powerful and I know a lot, but I have not been medically trained."

"Exactly" sneered Liam. "You had no right declaring my brother a squib. It is equally your fault that my brother suffered a horrible life."

James paled and stumbled to a chair. "But...But you said that my boy was a squib. You said that he was going to have tough life growing up with Liam being so powerful and getting all the attention."

"Yes, and had Harry truly been a squib and you had raised him, then that is what would have happened. As it is, I never suggested that you give your baby up. I admit that I made a mistake, but you are the one who sentenced him to a life of hell."

Lily collapsed to the ground crying. "I was so scared that James would leave me for giving him a squib son. Everyone said that he shouldn't marry me, that I would disgrace the Potter name. The Potter's had always been purebreds, they said that I was going to taint the blood. I panicked when Dumbledore told me that my precious baby that had my eyes, was a squib. I didn't want to leave him at an orphanage, so I left him with my sister. I had hoped that she would accept Harry since he had no magic. I know it was wrong, but I placed a compulsion charm on the letter for her to keep him."

"It's sad that the smartest witch of her age didn't think to add a compulsion charm to love him." said Bill. Both Bill and Charlie had silently slipped into the kitchen when Lily was making her speech.

"I...I honestly thought that she would adore Harry. He was such an adorable baby, and he was so good. Harry could entertain himself for hours and he never cried. I still can't believe that she would hurt an innocent baby."

"Well your about to see proof." said Frank, pushing his chair back and standing up. "It's time. The two of you need to come with me. If you come on your own I wont bind you, but make no mistake, I have no qualms about doing it and parading you through the ministry for all to see."

James and Lily stood up and took each other hands. Looking to Liam, Lily held out her hand. Without saying a word, Liam turned his back on them. Beneath all the anger, Liam was hurting over losing his parents. Deep down, he still loved them. They had always been so loving and caring to him.

Lily buried her face in her husbands chest, sobbing. She couldn't believe that her baby boy was just going to turn his back on them. "I love you Liam, and I know that it doesn't seem it, but we love your brother too."

Liam felt his yes water with tear, but he angrily brushed them away.

After Frank escorted James and Lily out, Sirius turned to the Dumbledore. "From this moment on, Grimmauld Place is closed to everyone except those who live here, or have permission to be here. I will still allow Order meetings to take place in the kitchen, but they will be confined to the kitchen only. You will not have access to any other area of the house. There will be no unannounced visits by you or anyone else. This house is now Harry's too, and I won't have him uncomfortable or scared by all the people."

"Sirius, please think about what you are doing. You..." Dumbledore didn't get the chance to finish.

"You can leave on your own, or I can summon the Black family magic and have you forcefully tossed out on your ridiculously gaudy robes." yelled Sirius.

Liam covered his mouth to mask his chuckling. He had never heard anyone put the Headmaster down in such a way. Really, why the hell did the man dress like that anyway?

"As you wish Sirius, but you are making a grave mistake. You are putting the lives of a lot of loyal Order members at risk." said Dumbledore, hoping to guilt trip him.

"And why is it my responsibility? Why do I have to put up with everyone traipsing through my house at all hours of the day and night, loitering around and eating all my food; food that they don't have the common decency to replace? You are the leader of the light, why don't you allow them access to your home? It's not like you ever use it." snapped Sirius. He was never even asked if the Order could use his house. One day they just all started showing up on Dumbledore's order, and they have been coming and going since.

Dumbledore nodded his head. He was shocked, he couldn't believe that Sirius was actually throwing them out. "Very well, I will floo you about the next Order meeting." Dumbledore looked around the room. "I am very disappointed in you all. Sirius, I never thought that you would betray your best friend like that. Liam, your education is too important and should be your main focus right now. I understand that you are concerned about your brother, so if you like, I can arrange for you to come here on the weekends."

Liam shook his head. "No headmaster, there is nothing you can say that will convince me to leave my brother. I understand that my education is important, but it isn't more important then my brother. Right now my main concern is seeing to him, helping him recover, proving to him that he has family that loves him, and protecting him. I will fully commit myself to my homeschooling, and getting properly trained."

"Times up." snarled Sirius.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Sirius was actually going to have him forcibly removed. He could feel the Black magic building up in the air. It was very painful to be magically removed against your will. Very quickly he turned to the fireplace and floo'd back to Hogwarts.

Everyone in the room laughed. It wasn't often you got to get one over on the Great Albus Dumbledore. Bill looked to Liam. "How did it go with Harry?"

Liam rubbed his face with hands for a few seconds before answering the oldest Weasley boy. Damn he was tired. He hasn't had a full nights sleep since finding out that he had a twin brother. "It...it could have been worse." he said weakly. "He's terrified, but I can feel how desperately he wants this to be true."Liam looked to Sirius. "Can I use your pensieve? It will be easier for you to see for yourself." Liam didn't question why Bill and Charlie were here and why they were so interested in his brothers welfare, he could feel a connection between them and his brother. He didn't understand what it was, but he planned on asking Sirius when he got the chance.

Thirty minutes later everyone exited the pensieve looking pale. "I...Merlin Liam, you did great with Harry." said Remus, giving Liam a pat on the shoulder.

Charlie was looking sadly down at his lap. "I can't imagine being that hungry." he murmured. "He didn't even know what a grilled cheese sandwich was."

"I have a feeling that he isn't going to know what most foods are." said Bill, shaking his head. I went back to that store to inform the old lady who owned the place that Harry was going to be living with us; she cared a great deal for him. She said that he goes by the name Shade, and he was always very polite. She also said that Harry only ever bought bread and canned soup, and that he wouldn't except free handouts." Bill looked to Liam grinning. "Looks like we will need to stock up on more milk. She said that he didn't get it often, but milk was his favorite. I think between the two of you, we will be going through a few gallons of milk a day."

Liam chuckled, it warmed his heart that he had something in common with his twin. "His reaction to the Pumpkin juice was priceless." he said grinning.

Sirius was sitting there lost in thought, seeing his pup kneeling in submission made him sick to his stomach. As if reading his thoughts, Remus pulled him close to his chest. "Don't think about Sirius. Harry is going to be ok. We will show him that he is one of us, and deserving of all the love we give him."

Severus was sitting there twirling his wand. Like Liam, he noticed that Harry was able to track his movements with ease. There was no doubt in his mind that Harry was as blind as could be, but there was something going there. He would love to check him over again, but he knew that Harry wouldn't be able to handle that.

Charlie stood up and walked to the fireplace. "I'm going to floo to the Burrow and see if mom will make up some sandwiches or something for Harry. She will be thrilled to be able to help."

Bill stood up and joined his brother. "That's a great idea. I'm going to go to a muggle store and get one of those small...fridgefrators. We need something that Harry is familiar with to keep foods fresh and cool. We can just charm it so he thinks that it is actually running.

Remus snorted and joined Bill, he didn't think it was a good idea for Bill to be alone muggle shopping when he couldn't even pronounce the name right. "Refrigerator Bill, and that's a good idea. They make small ones that will easily fit in his room and can hold some drinks and sandwiches, along with a few other things.

"While your out." added Severus. "Why don't you get some books on muggle sign language and Braille. We need a way to communicate with him, and I have a feeling that he doesn't know how to read or right.

"His uncle was to busy whoring him out to worry about his education." snarled Sirius.

Just before Charlie entered the floo, he turned to Liam. "Is there anything I can get for Crunch? After all, I am a dragon handler." he asked with a wicked grin.

Liam flushed a bright red a dropped his head to the table with a groan. Everyone else in the room started laughing at the boy's embarrassment.

***BLIND LOVE***

Shade was standing under the spay of hot water moaning. Never did he imagine that a shower could feel this incredible. He was going to take a shower at least two to three times a day for as long as he was here. He had lathered up his body so many times that he was sure his skin was glowing. He had thought before that his hair was soft, but after scrubbing it with shampoo and conditioner, it felt like silk. His hair had never been touched by shampoo and conditioner before. Reluctantly Shade turned of the water and grabbed the fluffy towel from where he had set it on the floor next to the tub. He didn't want to get out if the shower, but he wanted to be dressed by the time Liam returned. He didn't know if he was dreading or looking forward to his so called brothers return. He wasn't use to being around people, but for some reason Liam made him feel at ease. He was still scared of being here, but maybe he should stay for a little bit longer and give Liam a chance. Liam seemed to truly care about him, and he didn't seem to have an ulterior motive. Shade had also never encountered anyone with such a white light, that had to mean that he was a very good person. Just because Liam was good, didn't mean that the rest of the people who lived here were good too.

Shade exited the bathroom fully dressed and his wet hair flowing down his back just as Liam started knocking on the door. Quickly Shade ran to the corner where he had stood earlier.

Liam entered the room and immediately his eyes went to the far corner wall where had a feeling Harry would be. His eyes widened when he saw his brother clean and dressed in new clothes that properly fit him. Liam couldn't help but to chuckle, Bill and Charlie were going to melt when they got a look at their stunning little mate. After everyone had left the kitchen earlier, Sirius had explained to him about Bill and Charlie. He wasn't happy at first, but after Sirius explained everything he thought that Bill and Charlie would be excellent protectors for his tiny brother.

"Hey." Liam said, as he entered the room. "I'm happy to see that the clothes fit you. I uhhh,, I brought some food and a small refrigerator. If you don't mind I'm going to need Sirius to help me bring the refrigerator in." At seeing the look of panic on his brothers face, Liam quickly added. "You can hide in the bathroom if you want, but Sirius would never hurt you. He is actually a bit of a big kid himself." he chuckled. "I promise not to leave you, but Sirius loves you very much. The two of you were very close when you were a baby."

Wrapping his arms tightly around himself, Shade gave a small nod. He really didn't want to meet this Sirius fellow, but Liam had done so much for him.

Liam smiled. "Great, I'm just going to stick my head out the door and tell him it's all right. I promise he wont come anywhere near you."

Sirius was standing outside Harry's room, pacing. He had all his fingers and toes crossed in hopes that his pup would let him in. He was so lost in thought that damn near hit the ceiling when a hand landed on his shoulder.

Liam chuckled when he scared his godfather. Thanks to Sirius being a Grim, he was never able to sneak up on him because of his enhanced hearing. "Harry said that it's ok, but he is terrified. I promised him that you wouldn't go anywhere near him."

Sirius nodded his head grinning. Finally after all these years he was going to get to meet his godson. Even though they could have easily used magic to carry the small refrigerator in, until they got the chance to explain everything to Harry, they were going to do everything the muggle way. They did have to charm the refrigerator to run without electricity.

Shade kept his eyes trained on where he knew the door to be. While Liam had slipped out, he had ran back to the bathroom and grabbed Fly from where he had left him on the sink. As quick as he could, he made his way back to his corner, clutching Fly to his chest.

Shade started trembling when the door opened. The first to come in was Liam, he could already recognize his brothers color. The next to come in was a dull blue with just a hint of pink around the edges. He had never seen anyone with two colors before, but he assumed that for the most part Sirius was good, but you didn't want to push him. Pink wasn't bad, but it did show that he had the ability to be mean.

"Harry." said Liam softly. "This is Sirius Black our godfather. He searched for you for years after you were sent to live with..." Liam could say those monsters name. "Anyway, he and his partner Remus, who is our other godfather, loved you very much and wanted to raise you, but they couldn't find you."

Sirius' heart clenched painfully in his chest when he got his first glimpse of his terrified pup. The boy was so small, looking no older then twelve. Harry was the complete opposite of Liam. Harry was also incredibly pretty for a boy. Normally when describing a boy you would say handsome, but not for Harry. Harry was very petite and feminine looking, in short, he was beautiful. He couldn't get over how long and dark Harry's hair was, most girls would give anything to have hair like his.

"Hey pup!" said Sirius. He couldn't hide how his voice cracked and he couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. "I have missed you so much."

Shade cocked his head to the side. He remembered someone calling him pup, and he remembered feeling safe around them. A tear slid down Shade's cheek. If only this man would have found him earlier and rescued him. He noticed that when the man said he missed him, that his color didn't flare. He didn't know what a godfather was, but this man truly missed him.

"I hope you decide to stay here with us. Everyone here loves you and we just want to look out for you and take care of you. You and Liam are my pups, and you both mean the world to me. You will always have a home here with me, no string attached." said Sirius sadly.

More tears fell from Shade's eyes. Every word that the man spoke was the truth. This man wanted him to be part of his family.

Sirius wanted to scoop his pup up and never let him go when he started crying. Last time he saw Harry he was a happy, giggling, gurgling toddler. Now he was scared, timid, untrusting and broken. To think that his pup was raped for the first time when he was only six, made him want to go on a killing spree. He was planning on taking time off at work because he knew being in the same building with those child rapists was going to push him over the edge. Being an Auror, he was going to be close to those monsters and impossible to resist. He had already sent his notice in with Frank. Until everything was settled, he was staying home, where his pups needed him.

"So" said Liam, breaking the tension. "The fridge is going to be stocked with a gallon of milk, six cans of coke, six cans of orange soda and four bottles of water. We didn't know if you liked soda, but we wanted to give you a variety. My friends mom, Mrs Weasley, made you five ham and cheese sandwiches, five turkey sandwiches and five roast beef sandwiches. If you don't like them, you don't have to eat them. We also have a variety of chips and cookies."

Even though Shade had already eaten more then what he was to eating in an entire week, his stomach was grumbling as Liam listed all the food. He had never eaten ham, turkey or roast beef before. Why would a woman who didn't even know him make him so much food? He also had never had soda, chips or cookies..

"I'm warning you now, pup, Mrs Weasley's cooking is amazing. I gain ten pounds every time I eat one of her meals. Wait until you sink your teeth into one of her famous brownies she sent over for you." Sirius gave a bark like laughter. "I'm jealous, she didn't send me over any brownies."

Shade was starting to feel lightheaded, this was overwhelming. Very slowly he sank to the floor, taking deep breaths.

Liam approached Harry and knelt down a few feet from him. "It's ok Harry. I know this is incredibly overwhelming, but we are here for you. You are no longer alone, it's ok to lean on us. We're not going anywhere, and we're praying that your not either. Everything we are doing, is because we love you." Liam felt like he had to keep reassuring his brother. Slowly he placed the tub of brownies in front of Harry. "In front of you are the brownies. They really are amazing, and totally addicting. I once ate so many, that I was sick for hours." Liam chuckled when Harry smiled. "We want you to enjoy this food, and there is plenty more downstairs when you finish this off."

"Except for brownies." grumbled Sirius. "Mrs Weasley only sent you brownies. I think she is still a little sore at me for when I put a dress and wig on the turkey she cooked last week."

Shade gave a shy smile. According to his color, Sirius really did dress up a turkey. He was still overwhelmed with everything, but Liam had a way of relaxing him. He decided that he would give this place a try. He prayed with everything he had left in him that he had finally found a family. Feeling the tub in front of him, Shade reached in and pulled out two brownies. He wasn't sure what they were, but the smell was incredible. Looking to Sirius, he crawled forward a few feet and placed them on the ground in front of him, then quickly scurried back to his corner.

Sirius didn't even try to hide the tears in his voice. His amazing godson who had been starved his entire life had just shared his brownies with him. Most people in Harry's shoes would have viciously guarded their food. "Thank you pup. You have no idea how happy I am to have you back in my life." cried Sirius. "A day hasn't gone by that I haven't thought about you. When I found out that you were sent away, that was the worst day of my life. I pray that you stay here, forever, even when your a hundred and fifty and as wrinkly as a prune.

Shade silently cried...He was home.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter...

You know the drill.. READ AND REVIEW!

A big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review my fics, I really appreciate it.

***BLIND LOVE***

Liam bolted up, panting. He was finally getting some much needed sleep when something woke him up. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on what the problem was. Snapping his eye open, he cursed when he was assaulted with the feeling of terror. Knowing exactly what the problem was, he tumbled from his bed and made his way across the hall to his brother's room. He made sure when getting a room ready for Harry, that it was directly across the hall from his.

Liam pressed his ear to Harry's door listening for any sounds of movement. He was a little shocked that he was picking up some of his brothers emotions already. He knew that the Weasley twins could sense each other's emotions, but he figured he wouldn't get that type of bond with Harry since they were forced apart at such a young age. At not hearing any sounds coming from within the room, Liam softly knocked on the door. It was only four in the morning and he really didn't want to wake Harry if he was sleeping peacefully.

Slowly he opened the door and peeked inside. He panicked when he didn't find Harry in his bed, nor did it look like it was even slept in. Hearing sniffling, Liam's eyes scanned the room until they landed on the far corner, where his brother was sitting on the floor, knees drawn up to his chest, and his head resting on them, crying.

"H-Harry, are you ok?" asked Liam, barely above a whisper.

Shade's head snapped up and he lunged to his feet. He was so caught up with reliving his nightmare that he never heard the door open. Furiously Shade scrubbed at his eyes trying to rid himself of his tears.

"I felt that something was wrong so I came to check on you." Liam looked back to the bed that obviously had not been slept in. "Have you slept at all tonight?" he asked in concern.

Shade gave his head a slight nod. Surprisingly he was sleeping good, until the nightmare. You would think after having the same nightmare for over seven years, that it wouldn't affect him as much. Granted, he had nightmares almost every night, but the one that scared him the most was the one where he relived being blinded. To this day he could see the man's face that blinded him; after all, it was the last thing he ever saw.

"Where... Where were you sleeping?" Liam asked, confused.

Shade shrugged his shoulders and pointed to where he was sitting.

"Don't you like the bad?" asked Liam sadly.

Shade looked towards the bed with fear written plainly on his face. As much as he wanted to stay here, if they forced him to sleep in the bed, then he was going to go back to the streets.

Liam cursed softly when not only did he see his brother's fear, but also felt it. He never thought about him being scared of a bed, but it made sense. Bad things happened to his brother in a bed, and he knew from hearing Professor Snape and Auror Longbottom talking that his brother had slept on the floor in a closet in his aunt and uncle's house. More then likely his brother had also slept on the floor in the building he was living in on the streets.

"Hey, don't worry about the bed. First thing in the morning, Sirius and I will take it down and get rid of it for you." Liam looked around the room trying to come up with an idea for something for Harry to sleep on. Looking to Harry's favorite corner, Liam got an idea.

"One of my favorite things to do before having to go away to school, was build forts. I would take all the blankets and pillows I could find, and pile them up in a corner to make a soft nest. Then, I would take a sheet and drape it from the ceiling so it would flow around my nest. How about in place of a bed, we build a fort.?" At seeing his brother's skeptical look, Liam pleaded. "Come oooon... It will be sooooo much fun." begged Liam.

Shade could hear the excitement in his brother's voice. Sleeping on the old, cold wood floor really wasn't that comfortable, and all his blankets were left back at his abandoned building. Tentatively, Shade gave Liam a small smile and nodded.

"Excellent" cried Liam. "We are going to make this the best bedroom fort ever made... by anyone... anywhere."

Shade silently giggled at his over exuberant brother. He didn't know what a bedroom fort was, but if it made Liam happy, then he was up for it. Liam also managed to chase away the remnants of his horrible dream, and for that he was grateful.

It took an hour, five secretly transfigured blankets, fifty transfigured pillows, and six transfigured sheets before Liam proclaimed that they had built the perfect bedroom fort. Since he was now going to be homeschool, his trace was removed from his wand and he was allowed to perform magic. He didn't know if a Harry would be able to sense magic so he stepped out of the room to transfigure everything.

"This is awesome, Harry." said Liam in awe. He really wished that Harry could see their fort. Even though his brother couldn't help that much, he had a blast building the fort with him. "There are three beautiful red silk sheets that are attached to the ceiling that flows down and around your nest. The sheets are so big that you can close it in around you if you want. The bottom of your nest is made of forty super soft and fluffy pillows, and on top of the pillows are three matching red silk sheets. There are five blankets of different sizes and thicknesses for you to do whatever you want with them. Lastly, there are ten different size pillows scattered around your nest. Right now I have them propped up against the wall, but you can move them around."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to picture the fort. For the first time in years he wanted to cry over his lack of sight. He would love to see the creation that Liam had made for him; it sounded amazing. There were thousands of times that he cried over his lack of sight, but after years he grew to accept it. Reaching out, he traced the curtain around his fort marveling at how incredibly soft it was. He had never felt silk before.

"Go ahead Harry, try out the pillows." encouraged Liam.

Looking at his brother shyly, Shade got on his knees and crawled onto the nest. Tears came to his eyes as he felt how soft and comfortable his nest was. Once again he couldn't believe that someone would do something so incredible for him.

Liam picked up Fly from where his brother had set it on the floor. "Here Harry, Fly wants to join you." Liam put the stuffed dragon in front of Harry and grinned when his brother quickly scooped it up and cuddled it to his chest. "That was fun, I had a lot of fun building the fort with you. Maybe when your ready, we can make one in my room. Your nest looks way more comfortable than my old, smelly bed."

Shade tried to hide his yawn as he smiled at his brother. He couldn't believe that he was going to get to sleep on something so comfortable.

Liam chuckled at his sleepy brother. "Ok, well I'm off to bed. Remember, my room is right across the hall and if you need anything, come and get me. Also, I will bring you some breakfast in the morning so we can eat together. Do you mind if Sirius joins us? After, him and I can take down that horrible bed."

Shade thought for a moment before slowly nodding his head. He still was unsure about the older man, but he really wanted the bed gone. Shade looked to spot where he knew his fridge was feeling a bit confused. Wasn't that his food for meals? Why would they bring him more?

Liam could feel his brothers confusion through the twin bond. He swore that the bond was getting stronger the more time that he spent with Harry. He wondered if a Harry could feel anything through the bond. "That isn't your meals, Harry. That food is just for whenever you feel like snacking. I know your scared to go to the kitchen, so I brought one to you. You are still going to get a breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday. If it's ok with you, could I eat my meals with you?" Liam bit his lip as he waited for his brother to respond.

Shade wiped away the tears as fast as they fell. He understood now why Liam's light was almost a bright white. He was the nicest, most generous, thoughtful person he ever met. Looking go Liam, he nodded his head and gave him a big smile.

"Excellent" Liam couldn't prevent the goofy grin on his face. "Well, I'm off to bed. I will see you in a few hours.

Shade laid down on his nest and waved to Liam. The pillows were so soft that he felt like he was melting.

*** BLIND LOVE***

Severus approached the throne a kneeled to the man who sat upon it. At one time the man had been destined for greatness, but due to lack of a mentor and proper guidance, he lost his way. It was thanks to Albus Dumbledore's extreme prejudice towards dark wizards that caused this wizard, who could have been greatest wizard of the ages, to turn evil. Just because you were a dark wizard didn't mean you were evil. There was just as much of a chance of a light wizard turning into a Dark Lord, as there was a dark wizard. Most of the powerful pureblood families were considered dark wizards, as was two of the founders of Hogwarts. Even a family that was considered "light" could birth a child whose magic leaned more to the darker side; the same thing could happen to a dark family birthing a child whose magic was stronger with light spells. At one time dark didn't mean bad, and light didn't mean good, it was just the type of magic that came easier to that witch or wizard.

The first time that Albus Dumbledore met young Tom Riddle, not only did he sense his darkness, but he also sensed his power. He was the most magically powerful eleven year old he had ever met, and when he said he could speak to snakes; well, it terrified him. Instead of nurturing that exceptionally powerful child, and helping him achieve greatness; he shunned him and treated him with suspicion.

After being turned down for the position of DADA teacher at Hogwarts; a job in which he was the most qualified applicant, Tom set out to prove himself. At the time he had no grand designs of taking over the wizarding world, he just wanted to teach and nurture young minds; unlike what Dumbledore did for him. He also wanted to remain at Hogwarts, the first place he ever considered a home.

After missing out on his dream job, Tom travelled the world and studied other wizarding cultures. He was shocked to find that Britain was behind in not only their educating of young witches and wizards, but also in how they dealt with muggle borns. They were also the only country that discriminated against creatures, such as werewolves and vampires. Britain was also killing magic by turning their backs on the old ways, by no longer celebrated holidays such as Yule, Samhain, and Beltain. When Dumbledore became headmaster he dropped all the wizarding culture classes and banned the celebrating of magical holidays. Before Dumbledore became headmaster, Hogwarts didn't celebrate muggle holidays, such as Christmas. Dumbledore was changing the wizarding world to accommodate the muggle borns, instead of teaching the muggle borns about wizarding cultures and holidays.

In all the other countries that Tom visited, muggle borns were approached as soon as they showed the first sign of magic, usually between the ages of three and five. They would explain to the parents what was happening to their child, and all about the wizarding world. If they were ok with everything they were giving a tour of the local wizarding shopping district so they could have access to what they would need to help their child accept their new life. They were also visited monthly by a witch or wizard that would discuss with them any questions or concerns they had. After all, it wasn't easy raising a child that could have violent bursts of accidental magic when they didn't get their own way. When the child turned five they were allowed to attend school with other muggle borns, half bloods and purebloods, that way when they went away to a boarding school at eleven, they weren't behind.

If parents weren't ok with their child being a witch of wizard, they would remove the child and place them with a loving wizarding family. The child's birth family would then be oblivated. The child's memories of their birth family was also removed to make the transition to their new family easier. In most cases, the wizarding family would blood adopt the child, making them a true member of the family.

Most eleven year old muggle borns attending Hogwarts had only known about being a witch or wizard for a few short weeks. For the most part, they had spent their childhood being bullied and abused for being different. A lot of the children were abandoned in orphanages for being "children of satan", or were abused by parents that tried to beat the demon out of them. Muggle borns spent their first few months at Hogwarts lost and confused. They were also looked down on by their peers that were raised in a wizarding family. Because of the muggle borns ignorance of the wizarding world, all the other children were held back. All the first year classes were written to make things easier on the muggle borns. Children raised in the wizarding world knew most of the first year spells and were bored.

When Tom returned to Britain he had hoped to join the ministry and help them change their ways. He wanted to show the wizarding world the harm that they were doing. Unfortunately, he was met with a brick wall at every turn; that brick wall being Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore banned the old ways because he feared that they were dark. He also wants the muggle and the wizarding world to be able to live together peacefully. The past had proved that there was no way that could happen. Dumbledore was bringing about the destruction of the wizarding wold, and the witches and wizards of Britain were to blinded by his power and fame to notice it.

In his frustration, Tom Riddle started to delve into magic that was darker and darker, until finally it consumed him. Tom went from being a dark wizard to an evil Dark Lord. Now, instead of saving the world that he once loved and vowed to protect, he was destroying it, along with Albus Dumbledore.

Severus remained kneeling at the Dark Lords feet, waiting for permission to rise. At one time he would have done anything for this man. He had believed in everything that Tom Riddle had wanted to achieve, and like many of the Dark Lords followers, he prayed that Tom would be able to fight his way out of the madness. The dark wizards of wizarding Britain knew that Dumbledore was destroying magic, that was why they joined Tom Riddle... before he became Voldemort. They knew that Dumbledore wasn't purposefully destroying magic, he just didn't want to hear that you needed dark and light magic in order to balance magic herself, and keep her thriving. Dumbledore saw things black and white, and his way was always right.

"Rise Severus." commanded Lord Voldemort. "I take it you have news of the Potter boy?"

Severus rose to his full height, and folded his hands behind his back. "Indeed, My Lord." he said. "The Order has located him and have taken him to their headquarters."

Voldemort cursed, he wanted to find the boy first. "And where has Mr Potter been hiding all these years?" He couldn't understand why the boy wasn't attending Hogwarts, magic that strong needed to nurtured. It was dangerous to have an untrained wizard with that amount of power wandering around.

Severus cleared his throat. "The child has had a horrific life, My Lord. He was given to his mother's sister and husband who severely neglected, starved and abused the boy. When they had went through all the money that the Potter's had left, his uncle started prostituting him." In a rare show a weakness, Severus looked down at his feet. "He was only six years old, My Lord." he said softly. Severus was surprised when he looked up and saw the rage on his Lord's face. For a moment, Severus was speechless.

"Continue, Severus." said Voldemort, between clenched teeth.

Severus bowed his head to the Dark Lord. "When he was eight, he was blinded by one of the child molesters. His uncle found no more use for him, so he sold him. The boy then spent a few months in a child prostitution house, but managed to run away when the place burnt down. As far as we can guess, Harry's magic lashed out after being alone with a man who was known to get too rough with the boys, resulting in death. Harry has spent his time since living on the streets, orally pleasuring men for food money."

The dark Lord sat on his throne looking out over his followers, trying to control his rage. "How is the boy now?" he asked in a deadly calm voice. It was a voice that would have had half of his followers pissing themselves.

"My Lord, he is not good. He is blind, mute, terrified of touch, untrusting, illiterate, and a long list of other medical problems associated with prolonged starvation, abuse and extreme sexual abuse." explained Severus.

"And his magic?" Voldemort asked softly, while absently twirling his wand.

"Incredible, My Lord." answered Severus. "His magic has kept him alive all these years, but I do fear his magic will never work properly."

Voldemort nodded his head, he understood what Severus was trying to say. "Everyone, leave." he roared. This is what he hoped to put a stop to all those years ago. If Dumbledore wouldn't have stopped him, then Harry would have been taken away from those disgusting muggles when he was still a small child. This was all Albus Dumbledore's fault. No magical child should have to suffer the way the Potter boy did; hell, no muggle child should have to suffer that either. "Nagini, come!" he hissed. He had plans to make.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Sorry off the delay but we are renovating the kitchen, dining and living room. Updates will be a bit sporadic for a while, but I will do my best to get them up.

Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate you taking the time to drop me a note.

Please review.

***BL

Severus uncorked the vial of pain reliever and choked it down, chasing it with a mouthful of fire whiskey. His double life was causing him a constant migraine. Dumbledore thought he was spying for him, and Voldemort thought he was spying for him. In truth, he was spying for himself and trying to save magic. Months back he had lied to Dumbledore and told the old man that he was outed as a spy. Dumbledore was asking too much of him and he was going to eventually get him killed. He couldn't help save magic if he was six feet under. So now he was going between the two helping where he could and passing on what information that he deemed useful. He wasn't the only Death Eater that was trying to save magic and preserve the old ways. Most of the Death Eaters originally only joined Tom Riddle because Dumbledore was discriminating against dark wizards and making practicing the old ways illegal. Tom Riddle was fighting against Dumbledore trying to prove that you needed a balance between light and dark magic in order for magic herself to thrive. If Dumbledore continued on his path, then magic would die and they would birth nothing but squibs.

Most of the Death Eaters were not evil, but only obeyed Voldemort out of fear. They didn't like seeing magical blood being spilled, even if they were muggle born. The exception to the rule was Bellatrix, she was just one crazy psychotic bitch.

Severus thought back to his meeting with Voldemort earlier. For the first time since before Harry vanquished him as a baby, he saw a spark of the old Tom Riddle. Voldemort was actually upset over how the Potter boy suffered, not cackling with glee because his prophesied rival was broken and weak. Maybe, just maybe there was a chance that they could save Tom Riddle, and in doing so, save Magic.

Severus got to his feet and grabbed a handful of floo powder, tossing it into the fireplace he called out "Malfoy Manor."

***BL

"This is incredible," exclaimed Sirius. "Hey, do you think you boys can build one of these in my room?" He loved what Liam and Shade did to the room. He had come up with Liam to help him take the bed apart since Shade was afraid to sleep in it. His heart broke when Liam told him how he was woken in the middle of the night and how he found Shade. He couldn't get over how amazing Liam has been with handling his traumatized brother. Most boys his age wouldn't know what to do or what to say, but Liam was making incredible progress with his brother.

"Yeah, like Remus would want to sleep in a fort," snorted Liam.

"Oh come on, my parents would never allow me to build something like this," whined Sirius. "I waaaant one."

Shade had himself pressed against the wall listening to his brother and godfather joke around. He wished that he could be more like Liam. He wondered why he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle and Liam wasn't. Liam had yet to say anything about their parents or how he was raised. It was all very confusing.

Sirius and Liam had taken the mattress off the bed then stood there staring at each other blankly.

"Umm, Siri, do you know how to take a bed apart?" asked Liam, staring at the large wooden bed frame. Normally this was the job of a house elf or they would just vanish it. Since they didn't know if Harry was sensitive to magic they were afraid to use it.

Sirius scratched his head trying to figure out how they were going to squeeze the large bed through the narrow door. "I think we need Remus, he will know what to do."

"Well that's a problem, Remi won't be home till this evening," sighed Liam. He wanted to get this bed out of his brother's room. He knew that as long as the bed was in here Shade would be uncomfortable.

"Well, we could just bust it up," suggested Sirius.

"You would have way too much fun with that," laughed Liam. "I'm sure Bill or Charlie would know what to do and I know Mr Weasley will have the tools for it." Everyone knew that Mr Weasley was obsessed with muggle tools and such. He was always taking muggle electronics apart and trying to figure out how they worked.

Liam also wanted to introduce his brother to his mates. He knew his brother wasn't ready for any kind of relationship, but he wanted Shade to get comfortable around them. He needed to know that if something happened to him that his brother would have someone that he turn to. Shade was Bill and Charlie's mate so they would fiercely protect him until they took their last breath.

Sirius looked uncertainly between Harry and Liam, he wasn't sure if his pup was ready to meet more people. Harry was still terrified to be here and was only somewhat comfortable around Liam.

"Shade," called Liam, slowly approaching his brother who was cowering against the wall. "I really want to get this bed out of here for you, but as you can tell, Sirius and I aren't very handy. Is it ok if we ask our friends Bill and Charlie to come over and help us?" At seeing Shade tense, Liam quickly added. "I will stay right here next to you the entire time and I promise Bill and Charlie would never, ever hurt you. Their mother was the one who made you the food and brownies. If we're lucky, maybe she will send over some more brownies."

"Oh, please don't get my hopes up like that." moaned Sirius.

Shade slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees. He could tell that Liam was speaking the truth about these two guys, but he was still anxious about meeting two more men. He really didn't like to be around people, especially men. The only interaction he has ever had with men was sexual. Sirius and Liam where the only men that he ever met that didn't want him to perform a sexual act with them.

Liam sat on the floor in front of his distressed brother. "Shade, it's your call. This is your room and you have final decision in who comes and who goes. We will come up with another way to get this bed out of here if you don't want them here. Shade, I promise you that I will never let anyone hurt you again. You are my brother and I love you."

Shade scrubbed the tears from his eyes and looked to his brother. He had never been able to trust anyone before and even though Liam's color was telling him that he wasn't lying, he was still doubtful. All of this was too good to be true and he couldn't help but wait for something bad to happen.

Liam frowned at his brother. Shade seemed to be a million miles away. "Shade, is everything ok?"

Shade gave his brother a half a smile and nodded his head. He didn't mean to space out on him, but everything was overwhelming him.

"Forget about Bill and Charlie, Sirius and I can figure this out. I mean, how hard can it be to take a bed down?" said Liam.

Shade quickly shook his head no, he didn't want to put his brother out. He could deal with two more men for a little while. Liam had done more for him then anyone has ever had, he had no right to be demanding. Slowly he reached out towards his brother, but stopped just short of touching him. Looking towards the bed, he nodded his head yes.

"Shade, are you sure? We may do some banging and cursing, but Sirius and I will be able to get the bed apart." reassured Liam.

Shade bit his lip and nodded his head. He wasn't sure, but he would do it for Liam. He didn't want to become a burden to his brother. He liked having a warm safe roof over his head and food in his belly. Having a real bathroom and shower was heaven, but the best part about being here, was Liam. Liam made him feel safe and wanted. He liked listening to his brother talk and he had never had anyone comfort him like Liam did after his nightmare. He didn't want to lose Liam...ever.

"Only if you're sure, Shade?" said Sirius. He didn't want to do anything that would set his pups recovery back.

Shade looked in Sirius' direction and nodded his head.

"Very well," said Sirius. "I will check and see if they're here, they said were going to be stopping by today." Bill and Charlie were taking a few days off of work so they could be here for Harry. Even though they weren't going to be with him, they still needed to be here for their mate. It was hard on them to not start the bonding process like their creature demanded, but being in the same house as their mate and scenting him on Liam, helped them greatly.

Liam watched as his godfather slipped out of the room to get Bill and Charlie. He knew that they were in the house, they had hardly left since finding out that his brother was their mate. Even though they had yet to officially meet his brother, Bill and Charlie were already smitten with him.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" asked Liam. He was a bit concerned when his brother only picked at his breakfast. He thought maybe Shade was stuffed from eating the food that they stocked his room with, but he had hardly touched any of it.

Shade grimaced and shook his head no. He ate more yesterday then what he was use to and now he had an upset stomach because of it. His head was telling him to eat the food while he had it, but his stomach was warning him against it.

Liam took a closer look at his brother and noticed that he was looking a bit pale. He didn't notice it before because Shade was already very pale to start with. "Hey, are you feeling alright?" he asked in concern.

At first Shade didn't answer, he didn't want his brother to think that he was an ungrateful freak, but he didn't like the idea of lying to his brother. Making up his mind, Shade placed his hand in his stomach and gently rubbed it.

Liam cursed, how could he be so stupid? His brother wasn't use to eating and not only did he eat all his dinner last night, but he also ate his. He should have know that his brother wouldn't be able to handle that much rich food when he was use to only eating canned soup and bread once or twice a week.

"Shade, does your stomach hurt?"

Shade wrapped his arm around his stomach and nodded his head. He had been hiding his pain for the last hour. If there was one thing he was use to, it was pain.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I feel horrible for not picking up on it. I'm your twin, I should know when there's something wrong you." Liam got up and went to the bathroom. "Professor Snape, one of my teachers at school is also a healer. He treated you after we brought you here. He said that you might have some issues getting use to eating so he left you some medicine. He also left some medicine for nutrition and bone strengthening that he wanted you to start today."

Liam sat back on the floor in front of his brother. Placing a vial of stomach soother on the floor, he scooted it towards Shade. "All you need to do is uncork it and swallow it all. I will warn you, it tastes like shit, but it will make you feel a million times better."

Shade reached out and felt around until his hand bumped a glass bottle. He had never had any kind of medicines before. There were plenty of times that he was sick or in pain, but he never had the money to go to a doctor or buy medicine. Popping the cork off, he brought the bottle up to his nose to sniff it. The smell was horrible, like something had died and was rotting.

Liam chuckled, "don't worry, it tastes worse then what it smells."

Shade looked to his brother hoping for the first time that he was lying to him. He groaned when Liam's light stayed steady, indicating that he was telling the truth.

"Just swallow if as fast as you can and get if over with. I will get you some milk to help get the taste out of your mouth." Liam got up and went to Shade's refrigerator to get him some milk.

Shade pinched his nose and quickly swallowed the medicine trying not to vomit it back up. Liam was right, this shit tasted way worse then what it smelled.

Liam chuckled at his brother. "Told you it was horrible. Here drink this." Liam set a glass of milk in front of his brother. He hoped that Shade would soon be comfortable with him handing him stuff. He would be patient though, he would never pressure his brother into something he wasn't completely comfortable with.

Shade was shocked when his stomach pain instantly went away. It was worth drinking that horrible concoction to stop his pain. He would have loved to have had this kind of medicine when growing up. He was always in pain...pain from the beatings and pain from all the men that used him.

Shade jumped to his feet and pressed himself against the wall when there was a knock at the door.

"It's ok, Shade, it just going to be Sirius with Bill and Charlie." reassured Liam.

Shade couldn't stop the trembling, he didn't like to be surrounded by so many men. There was going to be Liam, Sirius and these two other guys all in a small room with him. He didn't like this at all, it reminded him of his first night at the 'home'. When a new kid was brought into the home all the staff got to try them out. For hours he was locked into a small room while five guys took their turns on him.

Shade's chest was hurting and he couldn't breath. He thought he could do this for Liam, but be couldn't. He couldn't be in same room with so many men...and a bed.

Liam had turned his back so he didn't see that his brother was having a meltdown.

Bill and Charlie could sense their little mates distress as soon as the door was opened. His fear was thick in the air and their creature took over. They needed to get in there and calm their little mate down.

Shade could no longer stand on his feet so he collapsed to the floor and curled up into a ball. He didn't want to be hurt again, he couldn't take it if his brother hurt him.

Bill pushed past Sirius and rushed to his broken mate, Charlie right behind him. At seeing their mate curled up and crying on the floor both of their wings erupted from their backs. Bills wings looked like flames, a mix of red, orange and yellow. Charlie's wings were a deep green and brown, colors representing the earth.

The Elemental elves knelt in front of their mate surrounding him with their wings. Softly they started crooning to him, trying to calm their precious mate down.

Sirius grabbed Liam when he went to get between the elves and Harry. "They won't hurt him," he whispered. It wasn't a good idea to get between magical creatures and their mate, especially one in distress like Harry.

Slowly Shade's breathing became easier and he started to become aware of his surroundings. He was no longer locked in the small room while men laughed and called him dirty names as they raped his small body. He was somewhere warm and there was this soft humming surrounding him like a lullaby, making him feel sleepy. Finally remembering where he was and who he was with, he opened his eyes to look for Liam. He quickly snapped his eyes shut as he was blinded by two golden lights. He had never before seen lights so bright, even when he had his eyesight. Carefully he cracked his eyes open and once again he was met with two bright golden lights. This time he kept his eyes open until they could adjust to the new color. Never before had he encountered anyone with a golden light and he wasn't sure what it meant. For some reason though, he wasn't afraid. The golden lights felt warm and comforting and he wanted to crawl inside them and remain there forever. He felt drawn to the golden lights, never wanting them to leave.

Tentatively, Shade reached out until his fingers made contact with the golden lights. He had never ever willingly touched someone before, but he couldn't help needing to touch these two. He instinctively knew that they would never hurt him. The skin under his fingers was soft and warm and there was a small shock when he touched them, but not painful. With a squeak, he snatched his hand back and scooted back until he hit the wall. Why did it feel good and right to touch these two strangers? Why did he want to curl up and be wrapped protectively in their strong arms?

"You're safe, Shade, you're safe." reassured Bill. He was warned that Harry went by the name Shade, he probably didn't even know his real name.

"We will protect you and care for you," said Charlie calmly.

As the elves talked to their mate they gently pushed some of their elemental magic into him, calming him and helping him see the truth of their words. It was hard for them to not pull their mate into their arms and wrap him into their wings, but they knew not to move too fast or touch their little mate, he wasn't ready for that.

Bill was startled at how intently their blind mate was looking at them, it was like he could actually see them. His heart stopped beating when Shade reached out and barely touched them. The light feathery touch of his mate sent a shock of pleasure through him, and he could tell by Charlie's shiver that he felt it too.

Liam hovered nervously behind the elves. He wanted to shove them away from his brother and comfort him himself. He was insanely protective of his little brother. Harry may be a few minutes older then him, but he felt as if Harry was his little brother. Harry was so small and delicate and he had been hurt so horrifically that he just wanted to hide him away from everyone. He wanted to cast a bubble charm around his brother so he could never be hurt or feel pain again...physical or emotional pain.

Liam felt a pang of jealousy when his brother reached out and touched the oldest Weasley brothers. It was only a light touch before he pulled his hand back, but it was still more then what his brother had done with him.

"Don't, pup," whispered Sirius, watching the elves with his smallest pup. He didn't need Liam to voice how he felt to know that he was jealous. "They're mates and it is the bond pulling them together. Harry needs you just as much, if not more then he does his mates. He may have reached out to them, but he doesn't trust them the way he trusts you."

Liam bit his lip and nodded his head. He really was being stupid and selfish, Harry needed all the love and support he could get. It wasn't fair of him to want to keep his brother all to himself. He had wanted Harry to get close to Bill and Charlie, but it still stung a bit to see him reach out to them already.

Shade was finally able to tear his gaze away from the magnificent golden lights. It wasn't easy for him to do it, the lights made him feel safer then what he has ever felt. Looking past the golden lights, his eyes caught his brothers light and he softly whimpered to him. He was confused and scared, he needed his brother to comfort him.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter..

A big thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my fics. If it wasn't for the reviews, I would probably give up :)

Hope you enjoy this nice long chapter. Please review.

***HP

***LAST TIME***

"Don't, pup," whispered Sirius, watching the elves with his smallest pup. He didn't need Liam to voice how he felt to know that he was jealous. "They're mates and it is the bond pulling them together. Harry needs you just as much, if not more then he does his mates. He may have reached out to them, but he doesn't trust them the way he trusts you."

Liam bit his lip and nodded his head. He really was being stupid and selfish, Harry needed all the love and support he could get. It wasn't fair of him to want to keep his brother all to himself. He had wanted Harry to get close to Bill and Charlie, but it still stung a bit to see him reach out to them already.

Shade was finally able to tear his gaze away from the magnificent golden lights. It wasn't easy for him to do it, the lights made him feel safer then what he has ever felt. Looking past the golden lights, his eyes caught his brothers light and he softly whimpered to him. He was confused and scared, he needed his brother to comfort him.

***HP

Liam fell to his knees between Bill and Charlie. "It's alright, Shade," he softly said to him. "This is Bill and Charlie Weasley, the guys I was telling you about. Bill and Charlie are brothers and they have four other younger brothers and one younger sister. They are really great guys and have been like older brothers to me too. Bill is the oldest with long red hair that he keeps pulled back in a pony tail, and he has a few freckles on his face. He works at bank, kind of like a security guard." Really, how was he supposed to explain a curse breaker to his brother that knew nothing about magic?

Shade listened to his brother as he rambled on about the brothers. Liam was good at rambling, but that was ok, it soothed and relaxed him.

"Bill thinks he's really cool." Liam continued, chuckling. "He always wears leather boots and a dangling fang earring. Mrs. Weasley, his mother, is always threatening to cut his hair and remove his earring."

Shade reached around and pulled his long hair to his chest. He hoped that no one would cut his hair, he loved it. He remembered when he was younger and could still see, his hair was short and it stuck up in every direction. His aunt was always going on and on screaming about how horrible it was and how ugly he was.

Bill smiled as his small mate curled protectively around his beautiful long hair. "It's alright, Shade. My mother can be a bit of a handful, but she would never cut our hair without our permission. Your hair is truly stunning, you should be proud of it. My hair only comes a bit past my shoulders. Oh, and just so you know...I am totally cool."

Shade blushed as goosebumps broke out on his skin. Bills voice made his body tingle. He didn't understand why, but it didn't feel like a bad thing... just a strange thing.

Liam laughed at Bill. "I hate to admit it, but Bill really is cool. For my ninth birthday, I asked mom and dad for boots just like Bill's and I pleaded with them to let me get my ear pierced. They got me the boots, but they refused the ear piercing."

Shade scrunched his face up in confusion. So they did have parents, well at least Liam did. What was wrong with him? Why didn't they want him? Was he a bad baby? Was he too ugly? Why would they keep Liam and trash him?

Liam's heart plummeted when he saw the pain on his brother's face. He had been purposely avoiding talking about their parents. He didn't know how to explain why his parents abandoned one baby, yet kept the other.

"Ch-Charlie Weasley is the second oldest brother." Liam said, ghosting over the issue of their parents. He knew that he was going to have to explain things to Shade, but he needed to understand about magic first. He wanted to gain his brother's trust more before bringing up magic, he didn't want his brother thinking he was a raving mad lunatic.

Shade lowered his head to hide his tears. Obviously Liam didn't want to tell him about their parents. He must have been a horrible baby for his parents to send him to an abusive home, at least that's what his aunt and uncle had told him.

Liam cleared his throat, wiping the tears from his eyes. He could feel his brother's pain coming through the bond. "Charlie is as cool as Bill. He works with animals, the bigger...the meaner...the better is what Charlie likes. He also has long red hair, a face full of freckles and more muscles than a dragon. Despite his appearance, Charlie is a big teddy bear."

Shade sadly looked to the second golden light, the light that he knew belonged to Charlie. Why did these golden lights feel warm and comforting to him? Why did he want to crawl up in Bill and Charlie's arms and never leave? It was all confusing and it was causing him a headache.

"Hey, Shade." Charlie said, not really knowing what to say, but needing to say something. "Sorry we frightened you, but we will never hurt you. Bill and I are hoping that you will allow us to be your friends."

Harry cocked his head to the side. Charlie was speaking the truth, he really did want to be friends. He hadn't had a friend since the other boy from the home was killed. He didn't know if he knew how to be a friend, and he honestly didn't think he would make a very good one. What good was a friend that was scared of everything, couldn't see and couldn't talk?

"So what do you say, are you willing to give this friends thing a try?" Charlie asked hopefully.

Harry looked to Bill wondering if he felt the same way, or if it was just Charlie.

"You can never have too many friends." Bill said grinning. "Besides, being friends with us means more brownies and food from our mother for you?"

Harry smiled at Bill and slowly nodded his head yes. He would give these two a chance, but he didn't want to be alone with them, at least not yet.

"Excellent!" Charlie cheered. "Now, our first order of business as friends is to remove this hideously, disgusting bed. Really, no offense to you, Sirius, but the Black's had a horrible sense of style.

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "They were a bit eccentric weren't they? That's why I would have been more than happy to chop this bed up and watch it burn.

Shade breathed a sigh of relief when the two golden lights moved away from him. The golden lights felt warm and comforting, but having someone so close to him terrified him.

"Will you be ok here if I go and help them?" Liam asked. "I worry about Sirius purposely trying to sabotage them so he can destroy the bed. It may be an ugly bed, but it's an antique and probably worth a fortune."

Harry stood up nodding his head. Keeping his back against the wall, he watched the lights as they moved around taking the bed down. He found it a bit strange that Sirius didn't know how to use a hammer and screw driver, and even Bill and Charlie weren't sure what to do with them. Even he knew how to use tools. Before he lost his sight, he did everything around his aunt and uncle's house.

***HP

"Well, that's the last piece." Charlie exclaimed, plopping down a few feet away from his mate. "No more ugly bed, just this totally cool tent, nest thing you and Liam got going on here."

Shade smiled shyly at Charlie, grateful for his help. He wished he could thank him, but he couldn't even remember the last time he had talked. Uncle Vernon didn't want to hear his nasty voice, so he put a collar on him, and each time he made a noise, the collar would hurt him. He didn't remember how old he was, but he couldn't have been more then four.

"Sirius did manage to break one board...on purpose." Charlie chuckled. "I swear, Sirius is more immature then an eight year old."

"Hey, I heard that." Sirius yelled from across the room. "And I totally would have been offended, if it wasn't true. Honestly, what's so fun about being mature? Look at old Moony, he's mature and absolutely no fun whatsoever."

"I'm going to tell him you said that." Liam threatened.

"You wouldn't." Sirius gasped. "I'm your godfather, you wouldn't rat me out like that." Sirius dramatically grabbed his heart, feigning passing out.

"Moony's my godfather, too" Liam reminded him.

"My own pup, throwing me to the wolves." Sirius pouted.

Liam took a seat in front of his brother, laughing. "The bed is completely gone. Now you have a nice big empty space for..."

"Dancing?" Bill offered, joining the other two on the floor.

"Or tumbling, there's plenty of room for tumbling." Liam suggested.

"Nah, Shade doesn't look like a dancer or a tumbler." Sirius said, also taking a seat on the floor. "Horseback riding. We can get him a horse to ride."

"Sirius, there is a lot of space, but not enough for a horse." Bill groaned.

Harry silently chuckled at their antics. He knew that they were goofing around to make him feel better, and it was working. He was uncomfortable with the four of them sitting close to him, but he wasn't on the verge of freaking out.

"Hey Shade, do you like animals?" Charlie asked, already thinking about buying him a pet. He knew that it was going be a while before his mate was comfortable enough to move around the house, so maybe a pet would be a good companion for him.

Shade shrugged his shoulders. He never really had a pet before. Sure there were rats and mice in the building he was living in, but he wouldn't exactly call them pets.

"As you know." Charlie said. "I love pets and they make wonderful friends. Would it be ok if I got you a pet? Something that can keep you company when you're up here alone."

"That's a great idea." Liam said excitedly. "I have an orange cat named, Magic, and he sleeps with me every night."

"Really, you named your cat, Magic?" Charlie asked, rolling his eyes.

"What? Magic is a good name. Besides, I was nine when I named him." Liam said defensively.

"I think a pet will be a good thing." Bill agreed. "Maybe a dog." Bill looked at Charlie and pointed to his eyes. A seeing eye dog would be perfect, he would be a companion to Harry, but he would also help him get around.

"Do you like dogs, Shade?" Sirius asked, loving the idea.

Shade shrugged his shoulders. He had never been around a dog before. There were stray dogs out on the streets, but they always stayed away from him.

"How about this." Charlie offered. "I have a friend who breeds and trains dogs. I will get one from him on a trial. If you're not comfortable with a dog, then we will try something different."

Harry bit his lip, thinking. He had never let anyone or anything get close to him. He didn't know if he could handle a dog getting in his face and wanting to be petted. Then again, it would be nice to not be alone all night long, and maybe he would feel safer with a dog watching over him. Harry slowly nodded his head.

"Excellent." Charlie said, getting to his feet. "I'm going to go and see my friend now and see what he has."

Harry watched as Charlie left the room feeling mixed emotions. Everything was so confusing. Part of him wanted Charlie to stay, and another part of him wanted him gone. For some reason, Charlie made him feel safe, and watching him leave, made him feel a bit panicky.

Harry also didn't know if he really wanted a dog. What if it didn't like him and bit him? He didn't want to hurt Charlie's feeling by turning down the dog. Charlie sounded really excited about getting him one.

"How about lunch?" Sirius asked, clapping his hands.

"How about it, Shade? You hardly touched anything this morning." Liam asked.

Shade smiled and nodded his head. Ever since the medicine his brother gave him earlier made him feel better, he had been feeling hungry. He thought about getting some of his food earlier, but he didn't want to leave his corner with so many men in the room. He felt safer with his back against the wall, that way no one could tackle him from behind.

"Do you mind if we join you for lunch?" Bill asked, not ready to leave his mate. He had been waiting for a mate since he was sixteen years old, and now that he found him, he wanted to spend as much time with him as he could. He tried not to think about what his mate would have been like if James and Lily would have kept him, but it was hard. Sirius and Remus had said that Harry was a very loving baby, so he probably would have been a kind and caring young man. If he would have went to Hogwarts, he would have probably been a Hufflepuff. Despite everything his mate has been through, he still wanted to trust them and be loved.

Shade gave a small nod. So far he had been enjoying having them in his room and he didn't want to be alone again. As long as they didn't get too close or touch him, he was ok with them here.

"Sweet, picnic in Shades room." Sirius sang, jumping to his feet. "I will go and get us some lunch, be back in ten minutes.

***HP

James had his arms around his wife, half carrying her into their house. They had just spent the last fourteen hours in a ministry interrogation room being forced to relive the seven years that their son spent with Lily's sister. They were forced to look at pictures, watch muggle videos and watch memory orbs of the interrogations they conducted of Vernon, Petunia and some of the men they had arrested for raping his young son.

Lily had gotten physically sick within he first ten minutes of looking at the pictures and by the time they started on the videos, she was practically catatonic.

Never could he have imagined such cruelty to a child. How could you hate so deeply that you took pleasure in beating up a toddler? How could you ignore a two year olds cries for food or laugh as they laid on the floor curled up in a ball trembling with hunger? What kind of sick bastard gets sexually aroused by looking at pictures of a naked child?

James couldn't even bring himself to think about the rapes. He tried to block them from his mind, but they were running on a continuous loop. Then there was the screams. Until the day he died, he would never be able to get his son's screams out of his head as the men violated his tiny body.

Picking up his wife, James carried her up the steps and laid her down on their bed. He wanted to blame her for giving up their little Harry, but it was equally his fault. At the time, he honestly thought they were doing what was best for his son. Now though, he wondered if Lily didn't suggest it more for herself, than for Harry. At first he didn't want to give his baby...his mini clone up. Harry looked so much like him, that it was freaky. He fought against Lily, but she had made some good points. It wouldn't have been fair on Harry to be brought up in a magical home when he had no magic himself.

Why didn't he just allow Sirius and Remus to raise Harry as their own?

Collapsing on the bed next to his wife, James finally let the tears he had been holding back fall. Deep down, he knew that the main reason he gave his little son up was because he was embarrassed. He was embarrassed that his son was a squib and he didn't want the world to know about it. Parents were supposed to love their children unconditionally, and he had failed his first test as a parent. He was disgusted with himself that even after they found Harry, he was still more concerned about his image. Liam was in the right when he tore into him in the kitchen at Grimmauld.

Getting back up, he walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower. He felt dirty and disgusting after witnessing everything that was done to his son. How had his Harry survived? How could his small body take so much abuse and not give in? How could he ever make it up to his sons, especially Harry?

***HP

"Moony old man, what has your hackles raised?" Sirius asked when his mate came storming into the kitchen, slamming doors and tossing books onto the table.

"What has my hackles raised?" Remus snarled. "How about James and Lily getting off with just a slap on the wrist?"

"What!" Sirius yelled, jumping to his feet.

"James was fired as an Auror, and they have to set up a large trust for Harry, but that's it." Remus growled, slamming a mug onto the table and pouring himself some tea.

"Harry doesn't need money, he needs justice." Sirius roared, throwing his cup against the wall and watching it shatter.

"Lily was also fined for using a compulsion charm on muggles, but since her sister and brother-in-law took Harry in, they are being held solely responsible for the abuse."

"What the hell was Amelia thinking?" Sirius asked.

"James and Lily had good representation. Amelia tried to get more, but that was the best she could do. Expect it to be front page of the Prophet tomorrow too. At least they don't know that Harry was the one who defeated You-Know-Who and not Liam."

"This isn't right." Sirius snapped.

Remus nodded his head. "Dumbledore was also at the ministry trying to get your guardianship of the pups revoked." Remus covered his sensitive ears when Sirius exploded with a round of very colorful curse words.

After Sirius exhausted himself of his yelling and cursing, he slumped back into his chair. "Are the pups still ours?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes, as of right now they are, but Dumbledore isn't going to give up. Now that he knows that Harry is the true chosen one, he isn't going to stop until he has Harry under his thumb. " Remus sighed.

"Harry may come around some, but he will never be able to function one hundred percent. You don't recover from that kind of abuse over night." Sirius said, raking his fingers through his long dark hair.

"How is he today?" Remus asked.

Sirius grinned. "He let us have lunch with him, even Bill. He had a meltdown earlier when Bill and Charlie first went into his room, but their bond helped him. Charlie is out now getting him a seeing eye dog."

"That's excellent news. I think a dog will help him a lot." Remus said. "Where's Liam?"

"With Harry, talking about everything...and nothing." Sirius chuckled. He never met anyone that could talk as much as Liam. "Bill will be back shortly, I think he went to the Burrow to beg some more brownies from Molly. We might have ate all the ones she sent Harry after we had lunch."

Remus shook his head, chuckling. "I think you need help, Padfoot. You have a serious brownie addiction. I hope Harry at least got some of the brownies."

"He was the one that brought them out...it was his idea." Sirius whined. Pouring himself a shot of whiskey, he looked sadly at his mate. "Even after everything he has been through, he's still a good kid. He made sure we each had a brownie before taking one for himself."

The pair looked up as Severus entered the kitchen. "The old fool has called a meeting for tonight at 10."

Sirius cursed, Dumbledore was the last person he wanted to see tonight. "Remind him that the Order will only be allowed in the kitchen. I don't care if they have to take a shit, the rest of the house is closed to them." He would let the Weasley's have run of the house, just not the floor Harry was on. Officially, the Weasley's were now family. Bill and Charlie were Harry's mates, so that made them family.

Severus snorted. "I will use your exact words, Black. How's the boy?"

Sirius looked at Severus thoughtfully. "If I didn't know any better, I would swear that Harry could see. He looks right at you no matter where you are standing, even if you hadn't made a sound."

"I noticed that in Liam's memories. There is no way that Harry can see, but there is something going on there. I would like to check him over, but I don't think he will let me anywhere near him."

Sirius vigorously shook his head no. "He won't even allow Liam to touch him, though he did reach out to Bill and Charlie earlier."

Severus scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Charlie has some medical training, maybe I can teach him the spell to scan his eyes. I would like to see if there is a way I can reverse the damage, either by potion or spell. I'm sure I'm going to have to invent something, but I think it's worth a shot."

"Not a problem." Charlie said, entering the kitchen. Trotting beside Charlie was a medium sized black and white dog that was wearing a special harness. The dog was scanning the room with large intelligent eyes.

"What kind of dog is that?" Remus asked curiously. The dog stood about knee heigh to him, had a medium length black and white coat and one blue eye, and one brown eye.

"This dog is a result of years of breeding the muggle Border Collie to a Crup. My friend wanted an intelligent dog, but something larger than a crup. Muggle Border Collies are highly intelligent and agile. He has been training his dogs for years to be service dogs to those who need help. This particular dog has been trained as both a seeing eye dog and a guard dog. He is one of the most intelligent dogs my friend has ever bred."

"That must have cost you a pretty penny, Mr. Weasley." Severus remarked.

"Shade is my mate, I would get him anything he needed." Charlie snapped.

Severus blankly stared at Charlie. "I didn't mean anything by it, Mr. Weasley, I was just making an observation. Now, if you're willing to learn the spell, I will teach it to you. It should only take you a few minutes to learn and he won't even be aware that you are casting it."

"We haven't done any magic around him yet just in case he can sense it." Sirius quickly added.

"That's a good point, Black, but as far as I'm concerned, it's worth the risk. If there's any hope of him regaining any vision, I need those readings. It could take months to brew a potion that could help, and the sooner I get working, the better the chances."

"I-I think it's worth the risk." Charlie agreed. "I'm sure that Shade would love to see again, even if it was just a little. We are going to have to tell him about magic soon anyway. You saw his face when Liam brought up their parents. He wants answers and I don't blame him."

Sirius sat thinking about it. He wanted Harry to see again, but he didn't want to scare him with talk of magic. He just got his pup back, and he didn't want to loose him again. "Alright, we will give it a try."

***HP

"I'm telling you, Moony chased him around the house until he passed out." Liam was laughing so hard that he had tears falling from his eyes. For the last two hours, he had been telling Shade about some of the pranks that Sirius had pulled on Remus. Even though Sirius and Remus stopped talking to his parents, they still visited with him regularly, and he would stay with them a couple of days every month.

Shade silently laughed, but his smile never quite reached his eyes. Hearing all these stories made him feel sad. Why wasn't he allowed to be part of this family? How come Liam got to have all the fun why he was being hurt and starving? He would never in a million years wish his past on Liam, but it still hurt and confused him.

Liam sighed sadly when his brother frantically jumped to his feet when there was a knock on the door. The fear in his eyes was like a punch to the gut.

Sirius slowly opened the door a peeked his head in. "Is there room for two more at this party? Well, two and a quarter more?"

Liam looked to his brother who had his back pressed hard against the wall. "It's Sirius and Charlie. Can they come in?"

Shade perked up a bit at the mention of Charlie's name. Looking past Sirius's light, he could just make out Charlie's comforting golden glow. He felt his face warm up some as he blushed.

"Hey, pup, is it ok if we come in? Charlie has a present for you?" Sirius asked Shade.

Shade slowly nodded his head. His heart rate picking up. If Charlie had a present, then it was probably the dog.

Charlie led the dog into Shade's room keeping a close eye on his mate's reactions. He could tell and feel that Shade was nervous and scared about the dog. "Shade, I have a new friend here for you to meet, his name is Loki." Charlie chuckled. "My friend has an obsession with Norse mythology."

Shade just stared at Charlie, confused. He didn't know what Norse mythology was so he didn't find it funny. He had never been to school before, so all he knew was how to survive on the streets and suck cock. He didn't get to have friends, go to school and have fun godfathers like Liam,

Shade lowered his head in shame. For a minute there, he was jealous and angry with Liam. It wasn't Liam's fault that he was such a horrible baby that his parents didn't want him.

"Shade." Charlie called out softly. "Are you ok?"

Shade sadly wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded his head. Tilting his head, he listened to the clicking sounds that was coming from beside Charlie as he moved closer to him. Dogs didn't have much of a color, not like humans anyway, they made more of a shimmering distortion in the air.

Whimpering, Shade pressed himself even tighter to the wall and scooted away until he bumped into the table.

Charlie froze when he saw the raw fear on his mate's face. Shade wasn't looking at him, but to where the dog was. He was curious how Shade knew exactly where the dog was. Shade was staring at Loki, his eyes unblinking wide with fear.

As if sensing his new masters fear, the dog lowered itself onto its belly and whined softly. Without waiting for a cue from Charlie, Loki slowly crawled towards Shade.

"Shade, you don't have to be scared." Liam said softly. "The dog won't hurt you. He's a very pretty boy, with cool different colored eyes. His left eye is blue and his right eye is brown, it's totally awesome. Loki's coat is a shiny black and white and it looks so soft.

Shade started trembling as the dog drew closer. He could tell that the dog wasn't big, but a dog didn't have to be big for it to hurt you.

Charlie held his breath as Loki stopped a half a foot from Shade and just laid there softly whining. He was hoping that his mate could find a friend in the dog, but he wouldn't force Loki on him.

Shade listened as the dog cried feeling bad for making it sad. He knew that he was acting like a baby, but he couldn't help it.

"Shade, it's ok if you're scared of Loki." Charlie said as he slowly approached his terrified mate. "How about we let Loki stay for a week, and if after a week you're still uncomfortable, I will take him back to my friend."

Shade jerkily nodded his head. He didn't want to give the dog a week, but he didn't want to upset Charlie. Charlie had been nice and taken his bed down for him and even bought him a present. He didn't want to be an ungrateful freak. He was also scared that if he refused the dog, then Charlie would get mad and beat and rape him.

"How about some dinner?" Sirius interrupted.

Shade shook his head no. He was feeling too overwhelmed to eat and he just wanted to be left alone. He wasn't use to being around people so much, and there had been someone in his room all day.

"Alright, pup, we will all leave you alone for a bit, but remember that you have food in here if you get hungry." Sirius said, signaling for the other two to follow him out of the room.

"If you need me, Shade, my room is across from yours. Don't be scared to wake me." Liam sighed, reluctantly following his godfather. He may have spent all day with his brother, but he still didn't want to leave him.

"Come, Loki!" Charlie ordered. Whining, Loki got to his feet and followed Charlie to the door. "Goodnight, Shade. If it's alright with you, I would like to visit you again tomorrow?" He didn't get to scan his mate's eyes, not wanting to risk stressing him out anymore tonight. Harry looked like he was on the verge of breaking.

Crying, Shade nodded his head. As soon as he heard the door close, he fell to his knees sobbing. He had so many questions and no way to ask them. He was scared, confused and overwhelmed. His life had changed so drastically and he didn't know if it was for the better yet. So far he liked Liam, but he didn't know if he could be brother that Liam dreamed off. He also felt guilty for being jealous of Liam, but he couldn't help wish that he had lived Liam's life.

Crawling on his hands and knees still crying, Shade laid down in the soft nest that his brother had made up for him. It only took a few minutes before his exhausted body succumbed to the call of sleep.

***HP

As soon as the door closed behind Charlie, Liam flung himself into his godfsther's arms, crying.

Sirius eyes watered as he rubbed his pup's back. "Just give him time, pup, he's overwhelmed right now."

"Our bond is getting stronger and I'm feeling more of his emotions now, and it's killing me." Liam cried. "I don't know how he can handle it."

Sirius guided Liam to the kitchen so Harry wouldn't hear his brother break down. His heart was breaking for his two hurting pups. Harry had suffered unimaginable hell because of his parents and now Liam was suffering. Liam was being forced to grow up overnight and having to deal with issues that he himself was having a hard time dealing with. Then there was Harry, he never got to be a kid, his innocence was brutally ripped from him before he could even dress himself.

Severus quickly stood up and handed Sirius a calming draught when he saw the state that Liam was in. He wanted to hurt James and Lily for what they did to Harry and for what they were putting Liam through. He may be a bastard, he would be the first to admit that, but he would never abandon his child, even if they were a squib.

Sirius took the calming draught then helped Liam to a chair. "Here, pup, you need to calm down before you make yourself sick."

Liam downed the potion then laid his head on the table. Feeling a weight on his thigh, he looked down to see Loki resting his head on his leg, looking up at him with sad puppy dog eyes. Smiling at the his brother's dog, he started caressing his head and ears. "We can do this, Loki, we just have to be strong and patient."

"I take it the dog didn't go so well?" Remus asked the depressed trio.

Charlie shook his head. "He acted like I was presenting him with an acromantula."

"He's scared to tell you...us, no. He's afraid if he's says no, then we will hurt him. " Liam whispered.

"You said that the twin bond is getting stronger?" Sirius asked.

Liam started nibbling on the food that Remus placed in front of him. "I'm picking up on more of his feelings. Yesterday. I could only sense his extreme emotions, but now I'm getting some subtler emotions."

"Do you think he is feeling your emotions." Severus enquired.

"No." Liam sighed shaking his head. "It doesn't seem it anyway. Which is good, his own emotions are already overwhelming him."

During dinner, Remus briefed Liam in on what happened to his parents at the ministry. Liam was just as mad as the rest of them. It wasn't that he wanted to his see his parents being punished or sent to Azkaban, but he didn't think they deserved to get away with what they did to his brother.

"There's also an Order meeting tonight, pup." Sirius warned him. "That means Dumbledore and your parents. This is now your home so I wont ban you from the meeting, but I'm sure the topic of tonight's meeting will be Harry."

"Oh, I'll be here for the meeting." Liam snarled. "I can't protect my brother if I don't know what's going on. I'll take Shade and run before I let Dumbledore or my parents get him."

***HP

Shade bolted awake, trembling. He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but he sensed that he was no longer alone. Peeking out from his tent, he silently screamed when he noticed a shimmering distortion laying outside his tent. Looking around the room, his panic spiked when he was met with only blackness. He was alone with the dog. For some reason, they locked him in alone with the dog. Were they punishing him for being afraid of the dog or not wanting to eat dinner with them?

Shade jumped when he heard a soft thumping sound. Keeping his eyes on the dog, he noticed him move, then heard another thumping sound. Whimpering, he pulled his blanket tight around himself when the dog moved closer.

Shade cried out when something landed on his lap. Scared, he reached down and brushed off whatever the demon dog had dropped on him. Cocking his head, he watched as the dog chased whatever it was that went thumping across the floor.

Shade started trembling when the dog grabbed whatever it was he was chasing and trotted back towards him. Stopping less then a foot from him, the dog dropped the object on his lap again. Slowly reaching down, he let his fingers ghost over the object. He was relieved to find that it was just a ball. Picking up the ball, he looked at the dog when it started to whine excitedly. Quickly, he tossed the ball before the dog could attack him for it.

Shade didn't know how long he had to toss the ball to the dog, but he was relieved when the panting dog finally laid down in front of him with his ball. At first he was only tossing the ball to the dog because he was scared, but near the end, he was starting to have a little fun.

Taking a deep breath, he reached out with a trembling hand and lightly touched the dog. He only let his hand linger for a few seconds, but he was surprised at how soft the dog was.

Looking towards where his food was kept, he stood up keeping an eye on the dog. After waiting a minute to see if the dog was going to attack him, he slowly made his way to get something to eat. He wasn't that hungry, but he could go for something small. Never before in his life had eaten food like this two days in a row.

Turning with half a sandwich, he froze when his knees bumped into the dog. Not knowing what to do, he reached behind his back and grabbed the other half of his sandwich and tossed it to dog. Covering his half of the sandwich with his hands, he quickly scurried back to his tent and dove under the covers. As fast as he could, he scarfed down his half of the sandwich before the dog could steal it from him. Peeking his head out from under the blanket, he sighed with relief when he saw that the dog was once again sleeping outside his tent. He still didn't understand why the dog was in his room, but at least it wasn't trying to eat him. It seemed all it wanted was to play and have a snack.

Shade was just settling back down into his blankets when there was a soft knock at his door. Being careful of the dog, he crawled out of his tent and cowered against the wall. He tried not flinch when the dog joined him against the wall, standing slightly in front of him.

Bill quietly opened his mate's bedroom door, he didn't want to wake him if he was sleeping. The Order meeting was getting ready to start, but he had something he wanted to give him first. They also couldn't find Loki so they had all split up looking for him. He was the lucky one that got to look in Harry's room.

"Shade." Bill called out quietly, eyes immediately going to the wall that his mate felt the safest at. "Oh, well this where Loki disappeared to." Bill chuckled when he spotted Loki standing protectively in front of his mate. "We have been looking all over for him. He disappeared from the kitchen when we weren't looking."

Shade looked down at the dog, curiously. Bill's gold color stayed steady so that meant that he was telling the truth. The dog came up here on his own, he wasn't sent to hurt him as punishment. He felt a little guilty for thinking that they sent the dog to punish him when they had only been kind to him since saving him.

"Is he bothering you?" Bill asked, concerned. Charlie had told him what a disaster Harry's first meeting with Loki was.

Thinking about it for a minute, Shade shook his head no. He still wasn't comfortable with the dog, but he wasn't bothering him. He didn't know if he wanted the dog to stay all night, but he was ok for now.

"I only have a few minutes because I have a meeting to get to, but I wanted to give you some more brownies that mom made." Bill sat down on the floor in front of Shade and Loki. Setting the box brownies on the floor, he scooted them towards his mate.

"This first box of brownies mom made for you to share with everyone." Bill scooted another box towards Shade. "This second box mom made for you to hide from Sirius since he will end up eating all the first."

Shade grinned at Bill. Sirius really did have an addiction to the brownies. He had to admit, they were the best things that he had ever put into his mouth. He had never had chocolate or sweets before.

Bill laughed as he scooted a third box towards Shade. "Lastly, this box of brownies is your back up hidden stash for when Sirius finds your second box of brownies."

Shade silently giggled. He couldn't believe that Bill's mother had made him three boxes of brownies. Why would she do that? She didn't even know him, why would she go out of her way to make these delicious brownies for him?

"All right, I got to get to get to this boring meeting." Bill sighed. He would much rather remain up here with his little mate than deal with Dumbledore and the Potters. "Do you want me to take Loki?"

Shade looked at the dog as it started to whine. He was startled when the dog moved behind his legs, hiding from Bill.

"He really likes you." Bill said grinning. "He wants to stay with you."

Shade sucked on his bottom lip not knowing what to do. He wouldn't mind the dog staying as long as it didn't bite him. His crying was also making him feel bad. He knew what it felt like to be not wanted, he didn't want to do the same to...Loki.

Bill reached out to grab Loki's collar, but was shocked when his mate gently grabbed his hand with his much smaller and delicate one. Shade only allowed the touch for a split second, but it was still a major achievement.

"Are you sure you don't mind Loki staying?" Bill asked, practically bouncing with excitement. He couldn't wait to tell everyone that Shade touched him. He also couldn't wait to show everyone the memory, there was definitely something going on with Shade's vision. How did he know that he was reaching out for the dog? Shade had even grabbed his hand without having to feel around for it.

Shade lightly touched the dogs soft ears and nodded his head. If Loki wanted to stay, then he would allow it. He didn't want the dog to feel unloved or unwanted.

"Charlie is going to be so happy when he hears that you two are getting along. He was scared that he did wrong by getting you the dog." Bill started to walk backwards towards the door. "Shade, don't let Loki have any brownies, even if he begs. Chocolate is poisonous to dogs."

Shade quickly scooped up the three boxes and held them high out of the dogs reach.

"See you tomorrow." Bill said, feeling for the first time since finding out that Harry was his mate that things might actually work out. They had a hell of a long way to go, but Harry was an incredibly strong, caring young man.

Shifting the boxes in his arms, Shade waved to Bill, blushing.

***HP

Bill's smile slipped off his face when he saw who was in the kitchen. Dumbledore and the Potters were sitting at the table, Dumbledore looking smug and the Potters pale and sickly. He knew that Amelia was going to force them to watch the videos and pictures of young Harry. It looks like they were finally hit with the realization of what their selfish actions caused.

"Did you find Loki?" Charlie asked on the verge of panicking.

Bill gave his brother a reassuring smile. "That's a smart dog you got there. It seems he found his way back to Harry, how he even got in the room, I don't know."

Bill had to quickly grab his brother's arm when he went to take off. "It's ok, Charlie, Harry said the dog could stay. He's still not comfortable with him, but I saw him lightly touch Loki's head."

"Really?" Charlie beamed. "That's perfect. I was scared..."

"I think Harry will learn to love Loki, he has an incredible heart. For a boy who has never known love, his capacity to love it unlimited." Bill said.

"Is Shade, ok?" Liam asked, glaring at his parents who were listening in on their conversation.

"He laughed at the three boxes of brownies, silently laughed, but it was still an honest laugh. He also reached out and grabbed my hand when I went to grab Loki's collar." Bill was slightly blushing, he could still feel his mate's hand on his.

"After the meeting, I would like to see the memory of that." Severus said.

"Well, we have figured out why the lad refuses to talk." Moody said gruffly, glaring at James.

"I take it we're not going to like this story." Sirius growled, taking his seat at the table. Looking around, he noticed that almost every Order member was present.

Moody shook his head. "Voldemort isn't even as sick and sadistic as this fat muggle. He will be getting the kiss, no doubt there. The Dementors will soon be very well fed, between the fat bastard, his horse faced bitch and the rapists that we have in custody so far, they are going to be feasting,"

"My sister." Lily cried, tears rolling down her face.

"Fuck your sister!" Sirius roared.

"You showed more emotions over her than you did my brother." Liam snapped, disgusted with his mother.

"She, she's my sister. " Lily cried.

"And Harry was your son. The son that you tossed away and she helped abuse." Moody growled. "Don't fool yourself, she isn't innocent in this mess. She taunted that boy with food when he was starving. She held him down in scolding hot water in the bathtub and laughed as he screamed. She let him go days without changing his diaper, and she willingly participated in the physical abuse. She also knew what her husband was doing to that boy, but she didn't care as long as she had money to spend on herself and that disgustingly fat boy of hers.

"You cry for that bitch, but not your own child. You deserve the kiss too as far as I'm concerned." Molly screeched.

"Now everyone, let's not fight amongst ourselves." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I agree with Molly." Alice sneered. "Lily is a horrible mother."

Lily flung herself at her husband, sobbing. She was a good mother, just look at how perfect her Liam turned out.

"Lily and James made a mistake, they don't deserve everyone turning their backs on them." Dumbledore scolded.

"A mistake!" Sirius yelled. "Go tell that boy upstairs who can't even sleep in the same room as a bed because the only times he had ever been in a bed was when he was being brutally raped, that they made a fucking mistake."

Moody fired a bunch of sparks in the air to get everyone's attention. "We are still pulling memories from the fat bastard, but we do know why Harry stopped talking. About five months after you left the boy on their doorstep, the bastard got tired of hearing the baby pleading and crying. He put a muggle dog collar on him...a shock collar. Each time the boy made a sound or tried to talk, he would press a button that would shock the baby around his neck. For years Harry wore the dog collar and that bastard always kept it set at the highest setting. We went out and bought a similar collar to test how bad the shock was. I personally tested it, and the damn thing dropped me to my knees it was so painful."

Liam angrily swiped at the tears that were falling from his eyes. He didn't know how much more he could take. "I want to watch as that sick bastard gets his soul sucked out by a dementor...if he even has a soul."

"Liam you can't..." Lily tried protesting.

"Do not talk to me." Liam snarled at his mother. "You no longer have any say in what I do."

"Now Liam, that is not true." Dumbledore chastised. "Lily is your mother and she loves you very much."

Liam glared at his ex-headmaster. "She is no longer my mother and the only people I to listen to is Sirius and Remus."

Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling madly. "Once again not true, my dear boy. You see, since your parents weren't found guilty in any wrong doing, they once again have custody of you and your brother. After this meeting, you and Harry will be returning to Potter Manor."

"Like hell!" Sirius bellowed, eyes blazing with fury.

"Just make me you stupid old fool." Liam yelled at Dumbledore, pointing his wand at his chest. He desperately wanted to wipe the smirk off his wrinkly old face.

"And what do you hope to gain by forcing the boys home?" Severus calmly asked, voice carrying out over the loud commotion.

"Why, the boys belong with their family." Dumbledore said, matter of factory. "Harry will heal under the loving care of his parents and he will be ready to start Hogwarts this fall."

Without looking at Black or Liam, Severus held up his hand stopping them from protesting. "Don't you know anything about magic?" he asked, appalled that someone who was supposed to be the greatest wizard alive, knew next to nothing about magic.

"I would like to think I do." Dumbledore chuckled. "After all, I am the Headmaster of a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

"And yet you still mistook an exhausted core for no core at all and sent the real prophecy child to a home that made hell look like a sunny day in the park." Severus sneered.

"I did not send Harry away."

"No, but you planted the seed. Admit it, you didn't want Harry in the way. Now thanks to you, that boy upstairs will never be able to properly perform magic."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, paling.

Severus shook his head. "Why is child abuse punishable with life in Azkaban?" he asked.

"Wizards, with the exception of the Weasley's." Dumbledore smiled fondly at the Weasley parents, ignoring the icy glare that they were giving him in return. "Are unable to have a lot of children. Most can only have one child."

"Our mighty Supreme Mugwump is wrong." Severus snarked. "While it is true that most purebloods only have one child, that is not why child abuse is punished so severely in the wizarding world. Purebloods normally stop having children after the first one or two because the magic grows weaker with each additional child."

Severus looked to Molly and Arthur. "I have taught all seven of your children, and despite them all having adequate magic, the younger five are nowhere near as strong magically as Bill and Charlie. Fred and George are more powerful than the other three, but I believe there is a reason for that." Severus knew of the twins creature inheritance. Them coming into their inheritance gave them a huge magical boost.

"How come we didn't know about this?" Molly asked appalled.

Severus glared at the headmaster. "It was once common knowledge, until the old ways stopped being taught and practiced."

"So that's why my Ronnie struggles so much in school." Molly gasped. She could never understand why Ronnie did so poorly despite how hard he worked. Everyone assumed that Ronnie was a slacker, but he really did try. There were plenty of times that she caught him over summer break with his nose stuck in a book.

Severus nodded his head. "If tested, you would find that Ronald's magical core is probably half the size of Bill and Charlie's. Because of his smaller, weaker core, his children will also be magically weaker."

"That... That sounds like extinction." Frank stuttered. "If we keep producing magically weak children, and if their children are even weaker, eventually we will end up breeding the magic out and birthing nothing but squibs."

"Not even squibs." Severus corrected. "Squibs have a magical core, they just can't access it. Eventually we will end up having children with no magical cores whatsoever."

Everyone sat in silence, stunned. Since the old ways were no longer being taught at Hogwarts, they didn't know about this.

"How do the purebloods know this and we don't?" Arthur asked. He may be a pureblood, but his family hasn't followed the old way in generations.

"Just because practicing the old ways is...illegal." Severus spat out. "Doesn't mean that they aren't teaching and practicing behind closed doors and the safety of powerful wards."

"This is all very enlightening, Severus, but what does this have to do with Harry?" Dumbledore asked, a slight bite to his tone. "Harry is a magical twin and very powerful."

"Oh, he's powerful alright, more powerful than you." Severus grinned, enjoying how the old man squirmed in his seat. "But, the chances of him ever being able to use his magic properly, is almost zero."

"Why?" Liam asked softly.

"As a child grows, they have bouts of accidental magic. Normally they start off with small things, such a levitating a toy or summoning a cookie. In some magically strong children, they have been known to destroy rooms with a temper tantrum or even apparate. Accidental magic is important for the developing magical core. It's like exercising a muscle if you will. Now, in Harry's case, his magical core had to work on the inside, healing internal injuries, mending broken bones, repairing the damage from being brutally raped, sustaining him when he wasn't fed properly and keeping him alive on the dangerous streets. I also believe that his magic has helped him get around with his blindness; he can't see, but he is seeing something. Harry's magic has grown to work more internally. For him to be able to use his magic externally like we do, will be almost impossible. It would be like asking your knee to bend in the opposite direction." Severus explained.

"We can use our magic internally too." Tonks said, looking a bit confused.

"Our magic has learned to work both ways, but we still need the aid of potions and spells to fully heal the damage if we are injured. Harry's magic has only worked internally and has adapted to heal major injuries without potions and spells. Now I'm not saying that he has never done magic, obviously his magic lashed out the night that he burnt that house down. Also, Bill said when they found Harry being attacked in that bathroom, the pipes were rattling and water was flooding the floor.

"Couldn't his magic be retrained?" James' asked, not making eye contact with anyone.

Severus sneered at James. "It is possible that he will able to do small things, maybe some first year magic, but his magic will never work properly. Even then the chances of him being able to do that are slim. That is why child abuse is punished so severely. It damages the child's magical core beyond repair. Dumbledore may not want to admit it, but we are fading out. In another couple hundred years, magic will be dead and gone."

"Now Severus." Dumbledore said tightly. "You are being a bit over dramatic. We are in no risk of losing magic."

"Keep telling yourself that old man, but the proof is undeniable." Severus growled.

"Well, I believe that Hogwarts will be able to sort out Harry's magic, and in no time at all he will be a fully functional wizard that will be able to fulfill his destiny." Dumbledore said happily, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Sirius stood up, leaning across the table he got right into Dumbledore's face. "Harry will not be leaving here and he will not be going to Hogwarts."

"Now Sirius, I know you care for the boys, but babying Harry isn't going to help him. He needs to learn his place in this world. He will be going back to Potter Manor tonight and he will be on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st." Dumbledore stated firmly.

Before Sirius could protest any further, Bill and Charlie stood up speaking at the same time. "As dominate mates to the submissive minor, Harry James Potter, we claim full guardianship of him. His parents have been neglectful and a danger to him. As Elemental Elves, it is our right to claim our mate early if we feel that he is in danger. There is nothing you can say or do to reverse this claim, so mote it be." Smirking, they retook their seats as a soft golden glow surrounded them.

"Gutsy move big brothers." George chuckled.

Dumbledore sat there with his mouth rudely hanging open.

"I think you broke him." Fred snorted, high fiving his twin.

Bill looked to Sirius. "As required by law, we must live with our submissive mate. We feel that it wouldn't be in his best interest to remove him from your home, so we are requesting to move in with you for the foreseeable future."

"Requested granted." Sirius said with a sigh of relief. If it wasn't for Bill and Charlie, he would have been forced to hand over Harry to James and Lily."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Elemental Elves?" Dumbledore demanded, face flushing with anger.

"My boys creature status is none of your business, headmaster." Arthur said flatly. "We are not required to inform the school if our children inherit."

"What about the rest of your children?" Dumbledore asked, shocked that the Weasley's had been keeping important information from him.

"Also none of your business."Arthur snarled. "If I hear that you tested any of my children to see if their elves, I will report you to the elven council, and the DMLE. I know that you feel that you're above the law, but I will see that you're convicted if you do." It was against the law to test minors or those against their will for creature inheritances. You could spend up to fifteen years in Azkaban if found guilty.

Dumbledore sat there gaping like a fish. He couldn't believe that Arthur Weasley, one of his most devoted followers, would speak to him with such disrespect. "I'm very disappointed in you for not informing me about your boys. That kind of knowledge can be very important in winning this war. To have elves on our side, especially elemental elves, would tip the scale greatly in our favor."

"And that's why we didn't tell you." Charlie snapped. "We are people, not pawns in your war. We will not allow you to use our mate."

Dumbledore was thinking fast, he had to find a way to get the boy. He couldn't legally take him from Bill and Charlie, and he couldn't force him to attend Hogwarts. "Well, I still must insist that Liam return to his parents and Hogwarts."

"Not happening." Liam yelled. "I'm not leaving my brother, I done care what you say."

Lily looked at her son, crying. "Please baby, you have to come home. We miss you so much"

"Liam, I'm sorry, but you will be going back to Potter Manor tonight." Dumbledore said. "I'm sure we can come up with a way for you to see your brother. If Harry was to go to Hogwarts..."

"No!" James snarled. "Liam can stay here with Sirius and he can be homeschooled."

"James, no." Lily gasped. "Please, Liam has to..."

"Dammit, Lily." James snapped, scooting his chair away from hers. "We have hurt our boys enough. Harry needs Liam, and Liam needs Harry. We split those boys up once, I'm not doing it again."

"James, think about what you are doing." Dumbledore snapped, quickly losing his temper. "Without Harry, we will lose the war."

James shook his head, snorting. "I don't care, let Voldemort take over the wizarding world. My family has sacrificed enough for your cause. Why should it be my son who has to defeat him. You heard Snape, Harry's magic will never be fully functional. You would sacrifice my son over a prophecy that a wanna be, alcoholic seer prophesied."

Dumbledore slammed his hand down on the table. "I can't believe what you are saying. Do you have any idea what our world will be like if Voldemort takes over?"

James chuckled. "No, I don't. Do any of us really know? We have been following you blindly, but do any of us truly know what Voldemort wants? All I know is what you have told us and you have proven lately that you don't know a whole lot."

James stood up, sneering at the old man. "This is your fault as much as it is ours. You told us our son was a squib. What the hell else are you wrong about?" James turned to his wife. "I'm done, you can either come with me or stay, the choice is yours."

"But what about Liam and Harry?" Lily asked, reluctantly getting to feet. "We just can't leave our boys."

James looking longingly at Liam. "We have to, it's the right thing to do. I don't want my boys to have anything to do with this damn war. From here on out, we are officially neutral, I'm done fighting."

Lily gasped, all the color draining from her face. "James, we can't. Dumbledore said..."

"I don't care what the hell he said!" James hollered. "Lily, if you don't come with me now, then don't bother coming home at all. I will send an elf to wherever you're staying with your things."

Lily started shaking, she couldn't believe that her husband was threatening to leave her. She also couldn't believe that he was walking out on the Order and going neutral. James was one of their strongest fighters, they needed him.

"Lily, you are still Liam's mother and can demand that he goes home with you. " Dumbledore said desperately. Everything he had worked so hard for was crashing right in front of him. If James walked, then he was sure that others would too. He needed Harry and the only way to get Harry, was through Liam.

"Please, mom." Liam pleaded. "Don't rip me away from my brother again. If you do, then I will hate you and never forgive you."

Lily nodded her head, sobbing. "I love you, Liam," she said brokenly. Looking to Dumbledore, she cringed when she saw the anger on his face. "I'm with my husband," she said, sounding stronger than what she felt. Tentatively she approached her husband, scared that he would reject her. She gave a half a smile when he held his hand out to her. "I too am neutral."

Arthur looked to his wife, silently communicating with her. Looking to his boys, he nodded his head. As one, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George stood up. "Albus Dumbledore, the Weasley family is no longer part of the Order of the Phoenix. As long as the dark side leaves my family alone, we are neutral in this war."

Grinning, Sirius stood up. "Harry needs me so I will be taking an extended leave from the Auror force. Merlin knows I have enough money to see me through ten lifetimes without ever having to work a single day. I official declare that Remus and I are neutral in this war, unless the dark come after us or I take up being an Auror again."

Dumbledore's face was so red that he looked like he was going to spontaneously combust. The anger was pouring off of him. He was losing half the Order and all of his financial backing. Black and Potter gave a lot of money to the cause and they were his best fighters.

"Since we are no longer in the Order." Sirius added, smirking. "After tonight, there will be no more Order meetings held here."

"You are all making a grave mistake." Dumbledore roared, shaking with anger. "Voldemort will come looking for Harry..." Dumbledore's voice trailed off when Frank and Alice stood up.

"As an Auror, I can't go neutral in this war, but we are no longer Order members. I can no longer blindly follow a man who sends children into war, especially children who have been abused as severely as Harry. For crying out loud, the boy is blind, mute and terrified, and yet you still want to shove a wand in his hand and drop him off in front of the darkest wizard in history. You care nothing for the broken child upstairs."

Moody's wooden leg made a clunking sound on the hardwood floor as he got to his feet. "I also can't go neutral in the war, too much bad blood between the dark and myself," he chuckled grimly. "But I think I'm through with being a vigilante. Looks like the Auror's are going to need some help now the Black and Potter are gone. Guess I will dust off my Auror robes and fight the battle legally. Children don't belong in the war, even Voldemort draws a line at recruiting kids."

That one blindsided Dumbledore. Moody had been his close friend for a very long time. Never in a million years did he think that Moody would turn his back on him.

Tonks got to her feet, tripping over her chair in the process. "Shut up, Siri," she grumbled when he cousin started laughing at her. "I have spent the last two days going over videos and hearing testimonies of what that poor child had to suffer through. You played god and proclaimed Harry a squib when you had no healer training to do so. No, you are not completely to blame, James and Lily were stupid enough to believe you and toss away their child because of it. I can't let you hurt that boy anymore. I'm done with the Order, I just can't get that poor child's cries out of my head or those horrific images of what those bastards did to him. I can't go neutral because I'm an Auror, but I am through with the Order. It just sickens me that you show no care or remorse for that boy upstairs. You were even going to take Liam away from him just so you could get your hands on him. It makes me wonder if you honestly care about the kids at Hogwarts."

"Headmaster, I have always respected you." Kingsley said, still sitting in his chair. "You're a great wizard who has done many great things for the wizarding world." Dumbledore smiled tightly at Kingsley. His Order was broken up and only a few were left sitting. Other than Kingsley, the ones still sitting were the ones that were no help to him. They were average witches and wizards with no money or contacts. At least he knew he could count on Severus. Looking around the table, he cringed when he saw Mundungus asleep with his head back and drool dribbling down his chin. Diggle and Doge were both average wizards. While they were both loyal to him, Diggle wasn't all there in the head, and Doge, one of his oldest friends, wasn't as good with his wand as the younger generation. His Order didn't stand a chance with just those two, Kingsley, Minerva, Hagrid, and Severus.

Dumbledore was snapped out of his thoughts when there was the sound of another chair scraping on the floor. He paled even farther when Kingsley stood up looking at him gravely. "It's wrong what you are doing to the Potter boys. Personally, I have never believed in prophecies. How do we know that Harry didn't fulfill the prophecy when he was a babe? It said that he had the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, well he did do that. The Hall of Prophecies is filled with thousands of prophecies that have never been fulfilled. The prophecy was also told by someone who is as much a seer as Moody." Moody grunted from his chair, nodding his head. "I too am through with the Order, well what's left of it anyway.."

"You have all just signed our death warrant." Dumbledore shouted, face red with rage and a slightly crazed look in his eyes. "You are handing the wizarding wold over to Voldemort on a silver platter. I cannot win this war with just a couple of aged wizards and a potions master who blew it as a spy."

Severus rose slowly...and a bit dramatically from his chair. "Dammit Severus." Dumbledore snapped before his potions master could say anything. "If you quit the Order, you will be looking for a new job come fall," he snapped, giving him a look that was just daring him to say anything.

Severus stood, blinking at the old headmaster that was obviously losing his mind. With a smirk on his face, he turned to Black. "You wouldn't happen to need a teacher for Liam by any chance?" Severus didn't need a job, not with the Prince fortune, but it felt good sticking it to the old goat.

Sirius grinned at Severus, then sent a smirk of his own to the headmaster. "Like I would be stupid enough to turn down the greatest potions master since Salazar Slytherin."

Severus looked back to the stunned headmaster. "Well, it seems that not only am I now not a member of The Order of the Phoenix, but I am also no longer a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You will not quit on me, Severus." Dumbledore bellowed, his magic swirling around him angrily. "I own you."

"You don't own me you crazed old fool." Severus snarled, his magic matching Dumbledore's. Many didn't realize it, but Severus was one of the most powerful wizards in the wizarding world. He wasn't as powerful as Dumbledore, the Dark Lord or Harry, but he was far above the average wizard. "I have only remained at Hogwarts so I could pass the old ways down to my Slytherin's and any other student who wants to learn."

"What." Dumbledore yelled, his magic shattering a glass. "You have been teaching the old ways behind my back?"

Severus smirked. "Since day one of my employment."

"Sirius, you wouldn't happen to have room for another student, would you?" Franked asked, not wanting his son under Dumbledore's control.

"What a splendid idea." Sirius chuckled. "I'm sure we can make room for a few gingers if the Weasley's would like to join us."

"We would be honored. Harry and Liam are now family, and we support family. I also don't trust the headmaster around my children." Molly said, giving Dumbledore one of her famous glares. It was those glares that would send her children running.

"I will not allow this." Dumbledore raged. "I will go to the board and demand that your children return to Hogwarts."

Frank laughed shaking his head. "Incase you have forgotten, I am on the board, along with Potter. You can't force our children to go to Hogwarts."

Sirius stood up and started advancing on Dumbledore. "I think it's time you leave, you are no longer permitted in any Black residence." Black family magic started swirling in the air. "You got five seconds to get out of here before I forcefully kick your ass out"

Dumbledore pulled out his wand. "I will not..."

Sirius pulled out his wand, as well as everyone else who quit the Order. "Five...four...three." Sirius started counting.

In desperation, Dumbledore sent a stunner at Sirius. He needed to do serious damage control and get his Order members back.

With a snarl, Sirius easily defected the stunner. "One!" he yelled.

With a flash and a blood curdling scream, Dumbledore disappeared from the kitchen at

Grimmauld. It was extremely painful to be forcefully expelled from a magical home.

"Where did you send him?" Moody asked, chuckling darkly.

Sirius walked around the spot that Dumbledore had been standing. "Hell if I know, I never done that before." Bending down, he picked something up off the floor. "Huh, guess I did something wrong." Grinning sadistically, he held up a severed ear.

"Doge!" Sirius called, startling the old man. Doge was pale and shaking, obviously not knowing how to handle the situation. "Here you ass kissing, bastard. You can return this to the Supreme Mugwump." Sirius tossed the ear at the old man who jumped out of the way, with a look of horror on his face.

"Looks like your lucky day, Doge." Moody grunted. "You always wanted to get a piece Dumbledore." The kitchen burst out into laughter. Everyone knew that Doge had had been in love with Dumbledore ever since he met him at the age of eleven at Hogwarts.. He had hoped to seduce Dumbledore after graduation when they went on their world tour, but his plans got derailed when the night before their departure, Dumbledore got word that his mother had died. Dumbledore had to return home to look after his little sister, leaving Doge to travel alone.

In a huff, Doge scooped up the ear and stormed off to the floo. He would have liked to have had a few choice words with everyone, but he didn't want risk getting forcefully expelled.

"Diggle, you got five seconds to floo your crazy ass out of here before you end up earless and with Dumbledore." Sirius barked.

With a squick, Diggle jumped up and ran to the floo. He was gone before Sirius could count to thee.

"What about Dung?" Remus asked, still laughing over Doge and Diggle.

"Wake the drunk bastard up, make sure he hasn't lifted anything that doesn't belong to him, then get him the hell out of my house." Sirius ordered.

"We got Dung?" The twins chorused, each grabbing one of the thief's arms and hoisting him to his feet.

Liam reluctantly approached his parents. "Thanks for letting me stay." Liam stepped back when his mother went to hug him. "I can't," he growled. "What you did was unforgivable. I may be thanking you for allowing me to stay, but I still want nothing to do with you."

Lily clung to James, crying, "Please come home." Lily begged.

"You have been in this house for close to two hours and not once have you asked about Harry. Why do you hate him?" Liam asked, scowling at his parents.

"We don't hate Harry," James sighed. "I'm not going to lie, I was embarrassed when Dumbledore told us that Harry was a squib. Your grandparents weren't happy when I told them that I was going to marry Lily, a muggle born. I was eleven at the time," he chuckled, "but I knew that Lily was the one for me. See, the Potters had always been a pureblood family, I was the first Potter to fall in love with a muggle born. Your grandparents said that Lily's blood was going to dirty the Potter blood. That night that your brother defeated Voldemort, was the worst night of my life. When I woke from the stunner, I thought for sure that I was going to find my family dead. My emotions were already all over the place and when Dumbledore professed Harry a squib, I panicked."

Lily reached out to Liam, but dropped her band when he moved farther back. "It was my idea to send Harry to my sister. I blamed myself for birthing a squib, there had never been a squib in the Potter line. I didn't want to give up my baby, my sweet little Harry, but I knew that when word got out that you defeated Voldemort, that you were going to be famous. I didn't think it would be fair to Harry to not only be in your shadow, but also not be able to perform magic. I was also afraid of what everyone would say when they found out that one of my children was a squib. I thought by sending Harry away, I would be doing all of us a favor. Harry would grow up happy in a non magical family, you would never have to feel guilty for having magic and being famous, and..."

"And you wouldn't have to live with the shame of having a squib for a son." Liam finished.

James and Lily lowered their head in shame. There was no good excuse for what they did.

"Harry wasn't the only one who grew up suffering." Liam said, with a faraway look on his face. "I always felt like there was something missing. I never felt right...complete. My suffering was nothing compared to my brothers, but I still hurt."

"Please believe that we never meant to hurt you or Harry. We're deeply sorry over what we did." James said.

"Sorry doesn't take the pain away, or give my brother back his sight or innocence." Without looking back at his parents, Liam left the room. He needed to see Harry before he went to bed, just to make sure he was alright.

Severus grinned as he walked to the apparition point. The Dark Lord was going to be very interested in seeing his memories. He had a feeling that there would be a lot more purebloods withdrawing from Hogwarts before the week was out.


End file.
